Délires Culinaires
by dm-ta
Summary: Quand 2 folles se rencontrent sur fanfic et font subir leurs véléitudes à Harry et Draco. Warn: Mpreg à prevoir... yaoi!
1. Jelly

Hello every body!

Bon une nouvelle fic de deux folles (lire le profile)… Alors que dire la plus folle des deux à des idées déjantées qui conduisent à des fics bizarre à ne jamais prendre au sérieux.

**Disclamer:** Sainte JK Rowling, priez pour nous pauvres yaoïstes… laissez nous rêver à une issue yaoique du tome 7… Et laissez nous finir cette fic…

**Warning:** ne pas lire cette fic en cas de dépression nerveuse (risque de pétage de plomb), d'homophobie (ça risque de faire mal sinon), folie passagère (euh non ça y'a le droit…), si vous ne savez pas lire (mais que faites vous sur ce site?), si vous êtes quelqu'un de nos familles respectives! Sinon bonne lecture………

* * *

**CHP 1: JELLY**

Encore une fois la nourriture me dégoûte, je n'ai rien touché de mon repas… C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Je détourne la tête de mon assiette qui me nargue, me faisant remarquer que même mon plat préféré ne peut franchir mes lèvres au risque de repasser dans l'autre sens ensuite, et me tourne vers mes voisins qui eux se bafrent, engloutissent, sans distinction aucune tous les aliments se trouvant à leur portée. Vincent lève la tête vers moi une lueur pleine d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Draco, je peux finir ton assiette ? » Soudain une envie s'empare de moi. Quelque chose que la décence et le bon goût m'empêchent de faire… Cracher dans mon plat empêchant ce porc de manger mes lasagnes. Je le regarde, il a l'air d'un enfant devant une pile de cadeaux.

« Bien sûr. Bon appétit » lui répondis-je dans un élan de bonté peu commune ces derniers temps…

Il se remet à engloutir, dévorant ce que j'aime le plus au monde après le beau brun qui se trouve à la table en face. Le spectacle que m'offre Vincent et Gregory me soulève le cœur. Je tourne la tête à ma droite où une personne plus distinguée à fini son plat, et me regarde étonné.

« Tu n'as pas touché à tes lasagnes Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Si au moins je pouvais lui dire… Mais malheureusement pour moi, il reprend bien vite la parole. « Dray, on est vendredi, et le vendredi en général, tu insistes pour qu'on soit les premiers à table pour pouvoir engloutir tes lasagnes que tu adores depuis toujours et encore plus depuis votre voyage en Italie… » C'est justement là que se trouve le problème, le voyage en Italie. C'était il y a deux mois, nous sommes partis lors du congé que Dumbledore nous avait accordé suite à la chute de Voldemort. Deux semaines à visiter Rome, Naples, Florence, Venise, Vérone… Le parfait voyage en amoureux, entre les visites de musées, dégustation des spécialités locales, et la chambre d'hôtel où un Harry Potter nu, me montrait qu'il est doué pour d'autres choses que d'attraper un vif ou de tuer un mage noir…

« Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout… Ça arrive à tout le monde Blaise, même à moi le jour des lasagnes » Il faut dire que j'aime tellement cela que depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard le mot vendredi a été remplacé par 'le jour des lasagnes' et même dans le vocabulaire des mes amis. Par exemple, à la rentrée, on me demande 'Draco qu'a-t-on comme cours le jour des lasagnes ?' J'avoue que c'est un brin ridicule mais c'est ainsi quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Alors que Vincent porte la dernière bouchée à sa bouche et repose sa fourchette, nos assiettes disparaissent pour laisser apparaître les desserts. Des desserts en tous genres ornent la partie de table où nous nous trouvons. Ils attaquent alors les gâteaux, les fruits et autres friandises… Et je regarde me sentant de plus en plus nauséeux. Je tourne mon regard avant de défaillir reportant mon regard à la table en face de la notre. Plus précisément deux têtes vers la gauche. Il me regarde furieux et me fait signe de manger. Je sais qu'il croit que si je suis aussi fatigué c'est parce que je ne mange pas depuis trois jours… Voyant que je n'aurais pas le dessus sur notre joute oculaire ce soir, je reporte mon attention sur la table et me décide à tenter l'expérience de manger quelque chose.

J'ai un choix varié devant moi, tarte aux pommes, aux citrons, aux fraises, gâteaux aux chocolats, clafoutis aux cerises… Idem pour les fruits dont leurs variétés nous permettent de revoir la botanique et les potions aux cours des repas. Cet étalage de nourriture est navrant… Et enfin mon regard se porte sur la chose gluante et visqueuse tremblante et flasque : la Jelly !

Cette chose devrait avoir un nom rien que pour elle, bien sur elle en a un mais il ne colle pas avec son aspect dégoûtant. On devrait l'appeler Pettigrow… À ce que m'en a dit Harry, il est semblable à cette chose. Enfin, une chose est sûre mieux vaut ne pas y penser, les cauchemars sont déconseillés à table pour des raisons évidentes de mise en danger de la santé physique et mentale.

Bref, cette chose me dégoûte et pourtant m'attire. Cette chose translucide m'a hypnotisé… Je la désire comme je désire Harry… Soudain, le parallèle me semble évidant, Harry est de la jelly entre mes bras, tremblotant, flageolant, liquide… Mon esprit va trop vite et nous voilà nus dans la grande salle à faire l'amour sur ce qu'il reste d'un repas où nous sommes seuls à ma table… Maintenant, en plus de ne rien pouvoir avaler, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, sans compter mon impossibilité momentanée à me lever sans réveiller la libido de toutes les filles en manque et des homos refoulés de Poudlard. C'est que j'ai encore un peu de dignité. Vraiment, ce soir ce n'est pas le bon soir.

Mon attention finie par se reporter sur l'endroit où tremblote cette chose, je finis par me servir sous l'œil interrogatif de mon meilleur ami. S'il me fait remarquer que je déteste ce truc immonde, il fera une chute dans le palmarès de mes amis… Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire remarquer que mes goûts changent…

Je me sers de cette chose purement chimique aux couleurs verte, rouge, rose, jaune ou encore orange. Mon assiette ressemble soudain à un arc-en-ciel gluant. Pourquoi ai-je autant envie d'en manger ?

Blaise me regarde surpris mais ne dit rien. Alors que je porte la première cuillérée à ma bouche, il ouvre la sienne.

« Hum, Dray, dois-je te rappeler que tu déteste la Jelly depuis toujours ? » Là, il souhaite sa mort, il sait que je ne suis pas d'humeur badine aujourd'hui.

« Je détestais aussi Harry avant, mais depuis j'ai testé et je ne peux plus m'en passer alors peut-être que ça marche avec d'autres choses que les gryffondors… » Prends-toi ça dans la face si tu croyais que j'aurais laissé passé cette occasion… Après tout Blaise est fiancé à Hermione, la plus travailleuse des gryffondors de l'école... Et lui aussi avait de la rancœur envers elle au départ… En fait, je crois que depuis que je me suis servi ce truc, ma bonne humeur refait son apparition…

Je fini par enfourner une cuillérée de cette chose infâme dans ma bouche et déguste. Et là c'est la révélation. C'est frais, agréable, légèrement sucré, acidulé, fondant sur la langue. Ce délice aqueux me fait retrouver l'appétit et d'un geste résolu je reprends une cuillérée tremblotante qui donne l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas se faire avaler par moi Draco Lucius Malfoy premier du nom… Mais la victoire est mienne… Je savoure, déguste et avale cette chose que je sais enfin adorer…

Je lève la tête pour me resservir et me retrouve face à des yeux verts surpris. Ils me regardent inquiets… La tête et le corps se lève pour rejoindre ma table. Il fait signe aux personnes en face de moi de se déplacer pour lui laisser de la place.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Visiblement, le fait que je mange quelque chose que je n'aime pas choque tout le monde…

« Rien, je mange. » Je prends une autre cuillérée que je porte à ma bouche.

« Mais tu détestes ça pourtant. » Bon alors deux possibilités s'offrent à moi : soit j'avoue ici devant toute la grande salle les raisons qui m'empêchent de manger ce que j'aime et me font apprécier ce que je déteste, soit j'élude par un habile passe-passe grammatical.

« Il y a d'autres choses que je détestais et que j'ai appris à aimer. » Ça fait déjà vu mais… Une bonne excuse est valable plus d'une fois… Visiblement ce que je viens de dire plait à mon gryffondor dont les joues se fendent d'un sourire que je sais très sincère et qui me renvoie la réciproque.

Alors que je finis mon dessert silencieusement, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine c'est mal élevé… Blaise engage la conversation avec Harry à propos de la maison que nous avons achetée en commun et en plein Londres. À vrai dire nous quittons définitivement Poudlard dimanche matin. Nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble étant donné que mes parents m'ont déshérité (un fils homosexuel trahissant ses parents mangemorts pour le vainqueur du Lord fait un peu tâche dans la réputation de méchant de ma famille…) et qu'Harry ne veux pas retourner chez ses moldus (vu comment ils le traitaient, c'est logique). Toujours est-il que Ron, Hermione et Blaise viennent vivre avec nous… Normalement tout est prêt, nous avons chargé Lupin et ma cousine Nymph de la gestion, je leur fais confiance… Enfin, je n'écoute que partiellement la conversation qui porte sur la pendaison de crémaillère. Je repose ma petite cuillère.

Harry me regarde, on a mangé, il n'a plus faim je pense, mais il semble affamé. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de faim soit rassatiable. Je décide donc que nous devons quitter sur-le-champ ce lieu. En fait, son regard me brûle de désir, en cet instant tout en lui m'inspire la débauche. Je me lève, il fait de même. C'est que je l'ai bien dressé le petit lion, enfin petit, tout dépend du point de vue…

Nous quittons la grande salle, comme toujours notre sortie n'est pas passée inaperçue, faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas discrets même les profs nous suivent du regard. S'ils savaient combien j'ai envie de me retourner et de leur dire qu'on va s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit… Mais je ne le ferais pas par respect pour Harry qui n'aime pas se faire remarquer. Bon d'accord, il a assez souffert de sa popularité depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, mais c'est ainsi, on ne tue pas un mage noir sans un minimum de presse à son sujet, sinon où est l'intérêt… Au détours d'un couloir, il s'approche de moi et saisie ma main.

Ce contact si doux me ramène à la brusque réalité, je dois lui parler… Et comme toujours dans ces cas là, mon ventre se met à gargouiller bruyamment. Quand je suis stressé, je mange… Il se retourne vers moi.

« Tu aurais dû manger. Maintenant, tu as faim. Bon on passe prendre quelque chose en cuisine ? » Sa voix tient plus de l'amusement que du reproche… et ça m'arrange… Ca m'évite de m'engueuler avec lui. J'acquiesce donc, et nous repartons vers les cuisines du château.

Arrivé devant la tapisserie, il se met à chatouiller la poire pour révéler l'entrée des cuisines. Un elfe de maison arrive devant nous. Immédiatement je le reconnais. C'est mon ancien elfe Dobby. L'histoire de Dobby est compliquée et hors contexte, moi j'ai faim !

« Monsieur Potter veut quelque chose ? Dobby trouve tout pour monsieur Potter et pour jeune monsieur Malfoy… » Harry lui sourit. Si les elfes de maisons ne m'avaient pas autant exaspérés, je crois que j'aurais ri de sa façon de parler à Harry. Ce dernier se retourne vers moi…

« Tu veux quoi ? » Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je ne veux qu'une chose…

« De la Jelly. Qu'importe le goût… Mieux, je veux tous les goûts, toutes les couleurs… » Des fois je pense que je suis vraiment étrange… J'ai passé 18 ans de ma vie à détester cette gelée infâme et aujourd'hui j'en mange comme si j'avais toujours aimé cela…

Harry se retourne vers moi un sourcil relevé ce qui lui donne un look totalement idiot. Bon, je l'aime quand même mon gryffy mais y'a des limites à paraître idiot et l'étonnement sur son visage en est une. Pourquoi je ressens le besoin de me justifier, si on a plus le droit de manger ce qu'on veut quand on veut où est l'intérêt de manger ?

« Ben quoi ? » Cette phrase très réfléchie prouve ma grande patience… Franchement ça m'énerve que tout le monde me connaisse si bien… Bon d'accord, j'ai tendance à m'appesantir sur ma personne et mes goûts culinaires et sexuels… Enfin, Harry devrait être le premier à savoir que les goûts évoluent…

Dobby qui avait disparu quelques instant revient avec un certain nombres de boites plastiques et deux cuillères. Il croit quoi le petit elfe, que je vais laisser Harry, manger ? Tout est pour moi ! Bref je m'empare des boites pressé d'arriver à ma chambre pour pouvoir tout manger !

Harry remercie l'elfe. Il ne comprendra jamais, je pense, qu'ils sont programmés pour obéir et servir. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai du l'expliquer à Hermione, sans succès, mais comme nous somme aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, j'ai réussi à ne pas adhérer à la S.A.L.E… Bref, l'elfe fait des au revoirs à mon chéri, c'est mignon mais si ce dernier reste à le regarder, je le foudroie.

Nous reprenons enfin notre chemin vers les appartements des préfets en chefs que je dois partager avec Hermione d'ailleurs. Nous arrivons enfin devant la porte que j'ouvre d'un coup de baguette.

Je m'affale dans le canapé devant la cheminée et Harry vient se blottir contre moi. Je fais léviter les boites vers moi et commence mon 'repas'. Cette chose est vraiment trop Hummmmmmmmmm… C'est alors que je vois un certain brun s'emparer d'une petite cuillère et plonger dans la gelée cette dernière pour en ressortir avec une bouchée violacée et fondante.

Là ni une ni deux, je lui tape le dessus de la main.

« Quoi ? » Il me regarde bizarrement, j'aurais dû me retenir…

« C'est pour moi, non ? » Franchement, il ne va pas manger la seule chose que je peux avaler… Surtout qu'avant de ne plus avoir faim avec ceci c'est long…

« Amour, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es étrange en ce moment… » Je ne peux plus reculer… Je pose le plat et me lève. Il m'observe. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer… je me mets à faire les cents pas…

« Harry, tu sais que je t'aime. Et je suis sûr que tu m'aimes. Et bon, tu as dit me trouver étrange ces temps-ci… Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal… Enfin, normal… pas vraiment. Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers et majeurs et… »

« Calme toi, c'est pas la peine de t'exciter… » Il me regarde apeuré. « Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Ne me ménage pas s'il te plait… »

« Ca va te paraître étrange puisque tu ne sais pas tout du monde sorcier… Bref, tu es prêt ? » Il hoche la tête. Je me lance. « J'attends un enfant ! »

Je relève les yeux, je l'observe, il a un sourire niais pendant quelques secondes puis tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

Aloreuh? C'était comment on doit continuer ou pas? (Y'a intérêt qu'on doive continuer! Y'a déjà d'autres chapitres d'écrit!)

Maintenant on review et plus vite que ça!(attention on peut ressortir la massue...)

Bisous tout le monde

_**d.m. & t.a.**_


	2. Couleur café

Bonjour à tous, peuple de Aujourd'hui c'est d.m. aux commandes pour le deuxième chapitre de Délires Culinaires et on va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… Bon, surtout à nos personnages! _( Grand bruit en arrière)_

_(Se retourne vers derrière, et on y voit une grande cage remplie de persos…)_ « Arrêter de gémir, mauviettes! Sinon je ressors la massue! » _Silence…_

Bon et bien commençons tout de suite :

**Disclamer **: Tout les persos sont jusqu'à maintenant à J.K. Rowling. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle vous dirait que les folies écrites juste en dessous sont vraiment à nous.

**Warning :** C'est encore et toujours la même histoire : homophobes, vous allez pas aimer cette fic… folie passagère acceptée, puisque nous aussi on est comme ça… Quoique nous c'est plus à long terme…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

alinemcb54 : Voilà, la suite offerte sur un plateau d'argent! On espère que tu vas aimer! Merci pour ta review!

EvIl-aNGel666 : Oui bon c'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça peut paraître un peu étrange. Mais bon, vive la magie! On peut faire n'importe quoi! Non sans rire, la césarienne tu connais? Je crois que c'est un bon moyen pour pas que le bébé passe par… Ouch… Merci pour ta review! C'est super gentil!

Alicya Potter-Black : Alors là, je suis sûre que ça l'a beaucoup touchée Dinoushette (t.a.) pour ton message! C'est elle qui a écrit la fin et je dois dire que moi aussi je l'ai trouvé pas mal comique! Si tu as aimé la fin, attends de voir celle-ci… Il y a disons beaucoup de… non je vais te laisser lire au lieu de te le dire! Je suis sadique enh? Voici la suite!

ingrid : Merci! Et bien, on savait pas trop au début, mais bon il va y en avoir au moins 9, mais bon ça va dépendre aussi si la fic est appréciée ou non… Et bien, voici le chapitre numéro 2! On espère que tu vas autant adoré que le premier chapitre!

Tete de nœud : Wow! Notre première review! Et bien en grande primeur, tu gagnes… rien! En fait, je sais pas trop quoi, mais bon je te présente le deuxième chapitre. Si tu l'aimes, je t'arranges un petit rendez-vous en tête à tête avec lui… Ça marche? Et oui la Jelly, en tout cas je l'ai appris aussi car je suis québécoise, c'est ce truc que les anglais aiment tant! aller a+ et merci!

Bibidibabidibou : Deux petites foleuh te disent merci! On espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Ah oui, ton nom dit moi, ça serait pas dans Cendrillon que tu l'as trouvé? La petite parole magique? Héhé Tu as l'air aussi foleuh que nous! J'aime ça! Aller a+ kissouxxx

Black moon : Héhé, c'est du gros suspense notre fic! Avec beaucoup de folie… ça donne à peu près ça! Je dois dire que moi je n'ai jamais goûter la Jelly, mais t.a. oui et je trouve que ça a l'air assez bizarre… Nous au Québec on a le Jello, C'est de la gelée de couleur assez rigide mais elle fond pas vraiment dans la bouche et c'est pas vraiment sucrée… Il va falloir que j'essaie un jour dit donc… Et bien un gros merci pour ta review! kissouxxx

Seydrune : Et tu as tout à fait raison, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs! Ce n'est que le début de leurs problèmes. Ça ne fait que commencer… héhéhé Merci pour ta review, on espère que tu vas apprécier la suite.

Onarcula : Je vois que la dernière phrase à fait complètement fureur par Merlin! Et bien c'est notre Tite-Auteuse nationnale qui l'a écrite. Donc c'est elle que l'on doit féliciter :P Alors voici la suite et Merci!

Alors merci à tous pour vos reviews! On pensait pas qu'on allait en avoir autant! Est-ce que la massue a aidé votre choix? ( Si vous comprenez pas, allez voir notre profil)

Bon je crois que vous en avez assez de mon blabla donc voici le deuxième chapitre que vous attendiez ( nous espérons) avec grande impatience! (_Sort les persos de la cage avec un sourire machiavélique) _

_**d.m. :**« Allez tout le monde en rang, je vais pas vous faire souffrir… Bon rien que un peu… Bon surtout vous cinq juste là… Oui toi aussi Severus…Héhéhé! »_

_**t.a :**_ « _Il faut pas oublier Dracichounet et Ryry…_

_**d.m. et t.a. :**_ _( Comme des metteurs en scène ) Chapitre 2!_

_**Couleur Café**_

J'en ai marre! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre!

J'aime beaucoup mon petit brun à lunettes, je suis fou de lui même… Et il est fou de moi c'est sûr. Mais de là à m'empêcher de manger ce que je veux! Ça me met dans tous mes états! Ne plus être capable de sentir ce goût tellement onctueux le matin, de sentir cette odeur un peu amère mais tellement bonne. Cette douceur sur la langue, ce coup de fouet pour commencer la journée, il me l'enlève! Comment vivre sans mon café!

Depuis que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il est au petit soin pour moi. Une vraie mère poule qui n'aurait qu'un seul enfant à qui donner son amour et à rendre fou. Alors il regarde mes moindres faits et gestes, et je déteste ça!

C'est simple, lors du déménagement qui c'est passé il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, je n'ai pas pu soulever plus de trois boites. J'ai eu l'air d'une vraie chiffe molle. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer en plus. À chaque fois que je m'approchais d'un quelconque objet pour le transporter, une tête brune arrivait comme un coup de vent et prenait ma proie. Ça a été beaucoup plus dur d'expliquer ça aux autres, mais on dirait bien que notre Harry national avait prévu le coup : il a prétexté que j'avais un mal de dos. Alors, après cela, j'ai pas pu bouger d'un pouce sans me faire dire de faire attention ou d'aller me reposer! C'est pas comme si cela faisait 8 mois que j'étais enceinte. J'en suis à mon troisième. Nous sommes au mois de juillet et j'attends le bébé pour le mois de janvier. Donc, il peut se calmer un peu non?

La maison est assez grande pour nous tous. On a juste assez d'espace pour tout le monde. C'est une belle petite maison dans le centre ville de Londres. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on a une grande cour intérieure. Bon, c'est sûr qu'on avait le budget pour se payer une belle grande maison, mais c'est que la récompense du Ministre, autre que le grand M. Arthur Weasley, a été plus que généreuse, et ce pour nous cinq. Disons que nous avons un peu été les piliers importants de la bataille. Tout ça pour dire que nous avons un hall vitré, un grand salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine, cinq chambres à coucher, dont deux d'amis, 6 chambres de bains, une reliée à chaque chambre plus une au premier étage, près de la cuisine. Celle-ci, je m'y rends à chaque matin pour des raisons de nausées…

Ah oui! Car en plus, personne n'est encore au courant de la situation. On essaie de trouver le meilleur moment, ce qui n'a pas été le cas de ces temps-ci… En fait, on a un peu peur de la réaction des gens et moi j'ai surtout peur de toutes les mères poules qui vont en ressortir. Un c'est assez pour moi.

On ne sait pas trop comment encore ce petit bout de vie s'est réfugié à l'intérieur de moi mais Harry est en pleine extase. Il ne cherche pas vraiment à savoir comment et pourquoi, mais il a décidé d'être le meilleur père poule que la Terre est portée. Alors comme ça, sur un coup de tête, il décide de m'enlever la seule chose qui tient dans mon estomac le matin. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça aujourd'hui!

Nous sommes installés, c'est à dire Blaise, sa fiancée Hermione ainsi que Ron et moi autour de la table et mon chéri est encore à l'étage entrain de se réveiller. C'est parfait! La table est remplie de victuailles diverses que Ron a décidé de préparer ce matin. Rien n'est vraiment tentant sauf le liquide d'une belle couleur noire juste à ma droite. Les autres ne savent pas que je suis interdit de café… Je fais comme si tout était normal pendant que les trois autres parlent de sujet divers et tend mon bras vers l'une des tasses. Puis, je prends la carafe qui contient ce liquide si succulent et en remplie ma tasse à rebord. L'odeur si exquise me chatouille le nez et j'en fonds déjà de plaisir. Je porte la tasse sous ma bouche et en hume le parfum. Belle couleur foncée, juste assez forte pour moi. Ni sucre ni lait, comme je l'aime. Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres et… la tasse se fait rapidement enlever de mes doigts!

C'est décidé, il veut que je fasse une crise!

Harry me fait un petit sourire qui se veut tout gentil mais qui est tout simplement machiavélique et goûte mon café. Puis il s'assit et commence à se servir son déjeuner, pendant que je fixe d'un air penaud la tasse qu'il a mit hors de portée de ma main. Ensuite, il fait comme s'il ne voyait pas mon regard assassin et rempli mon assiette. Il sait pourtant très bien que ces trucs me lèvent le cœur.

Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui mettre mes œufs brouillés en pleine tronche. Il ferait moins le fier comme ça hein?

Oh non! Ça recommence! Je me lève précipitamment et vais aux toilettes d'un pas pressé. Une chance qu'elle est toute proche de la salle à manger. Le peu qui restait dans mon estomac se retrouve dans la cuvette. Lorsque je me relève, je vois Harry me tendant une serviette humide. Je lui fais un regard noir en lui prenant rapidement ce qu'il me tend. Me regardant dans le miroir, j'enlève ce qui reste. Une tête brune vient se caler dans le creux de mon cou. Parce qu'il croit qu'il va réussir à m'amadouer comme ça?

Bon, d'accord… Il va réussir….

Hermione arrive dans le cadre de porte, tout inquiète. Elle est toujours comme ça avec tout le monde. On dirait Mme Weasley junior.

HG : « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

HP : « Je crois qu'il a eu une petite indigestion. Ça devrait aller maintenant. »

HG : « Il devrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital, ça va faire trois jours que ça dure. »

J'acquiesce de la tête mais elle n'a pas l'air convaincu. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je sais très bien ce que j'ai. Avant, je n'avais que les nausées, mais maintenant le tout ressort sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Même si Voldemort est enfin mort, elle trouve toujours le moyen de mettre son nez là où il ne faut pas. Ce froncement de sourcil qu'elle aborde veut tout dire : « Ne me faites pas croire n'importe quoi, ça ne marche pas. » Elle nous regarde encore un instant puis quitte pour retourner à la cuisine avec les deux autres.

Harry me frotte doucement le dos puis me tire par la main pour retourner dans la salle à manger. Cet après midi, nous devons nous rendre chez au Terrier pour fêter les 6 mois sans notre cher Voldy. En effet, la Grande bataille c'est déroulée dans le mois de janvier, le premier jour de l'année. La neige et le sang qui se mélangeait… J'aime mieux ne pas y repenser.

Donc pour en revenir au Terrier, l'Ordre au complet ira parce que c'est, si on peut le dire, la dernière qu'il se regroupera. Du moins pour le cas « Voldy ».

La journée passe sans que j'aie pu voir l'ombre d'un café. Harry m'a fait manger de force et pour une fois, mon estomac a bien voulu tout garder. Mais cela n'enlève pas ma mauvaise humeur. Je ne suis pas capable d'être d'humeur joyeuse sans mon café matinal. Il faut que j'en trouve.

L'heure du départ est arrivée. Nous prenons la poudre de cheminette pour nous rendre au Terrier. J'arrive dans la cuisine où tout a été reconstruit grâce au nouveau salaire d'Arthur. Mais bon, il y a toujours ce petit côté familier et accueillant qui caractérise si bien cette maison.

Molly nous fait de longue et gentille embrassade, puis nous propose d'aller dans le jardin. Harry s'y dirige mais je préfère rester à l'intérieur avec les dames. En fait, c'est surtout à cause de ce que je viens de voir sur la table…

Du café! Je suis en pleine extase! De plus, Harry n'a même pas remarqué l'objet de mes désirs… Bon, c'est sûr qu'il restera toujours ce qui m'attire le plus mais bon…

La gente féminine de la maison parle de tout et de rien. Il y a Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Mc Gonagall et même Pomfresh. C'est fou combien ça elles peuvent être de vraies pies, et ce malgré les âges. Elles parlent surtout du couple plus ou moins nouveau qui s'est formé durant la bataille : Severus et Rémus. Ça m'a fait tout un choc de savoir que mon parrain était gai. Quoique je n'ai rien contre puisque moi-même le suis. Harry a bien faillit tomber dans les pommes tout de même…

Je parle un peu avec tout le monde te me rapproche de ma proie. Elle n'est plus très loin. Je fais un tour vers Pomfresh et lui parle un peu, je fais un petit tour vers Molly et Hermione qui parle de Ron qui ne s'est pas encore casé puis arrive à la table où se trouve le menu. De petites bouchées ainsi que toutes sortes de boissons s'y trouvent. Je tends la main vers une des petites tasses puis…

MW : Draco chéri, est ce que tu pourrais demander aux autres dehors de sortir cette table et ces chaises?

Je respire, j'inspire, je respire…

Je lui fais un petit sourire, trop tendu à mon goût, puis sort à l'extérieur. Là il y a tous les autres : Dumbledore, Arthur, Rogue, Rémus, Mon Harry, Blaise, Ron et tous les autres frères Weasley ainsi que leurs compagnes.

Je fais signe à Ron et à Blaise d'entrer à l'intérieur et me dirige vers mon chéri.

Le souper était comme d'habitude, un régal. Et là c'est le dessert qui arrive. En fait, les desserts!

Je vois pleins de plats qui ne me tentent pas vraiment. Mais, merci à mon chéri d'ailleurs qui a fait la demande spéciale, je vois de la Jelly au loin et je demande prestement à Hermione de me prêter le plat. Je m'en sers une grosse ration et commence à déguster cette superbe gelée dont je ne me passe plus. Je vois aussi le gâteau aux carottes, que mon parrain me demande sur-le-champ. Il est comme moi avec la Jelly, sauf que lui c'est le gâteau aux carottes.

On passe toute sorte de boisson, mais il n'y a pas de café… Je suis tout confus, depuis quand on ne donne pas de café? Je suis en manque de caféine, et je sens que ça ne va pas être joli si je n'en ai pas bientôt! Mais bon, la théière passe entre les mains de tout le monde et je me sers une grande tasse ainsi qu'une à Harry. Je viens pour en prendre une gorgée et… Je me fais encore enlever la tasse des doigts.

HP : « Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de prendre de caféine et le thé en contient. Tu veux de la tisane? » Me dit-il à l'oreille.

Là j'en ai raz le bol! Et je vais le lui faire savoir!

DM : « Non mais là j'en ai assez! Ça fait plus de trois jours que je n'ai pas touché ne serais-ce qu'à une goutte de café! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte qu'il faut que tu viennes tout changer du jour au lendemain! Il faut que j'y aille à MON rythme à MOI! De plus, c'est moi qui sais ce qui est bien pour MOI ou non! Alors laisse moi prendre mon thé en paix, S'IL TE PLAIT! De la tisane et puis quoi encore? »

Silence… Je n'aime pas ça… C'est étrange comme les silences paraissent longs… En plus, pour ne rien arranger Harry ne réagit pas. Il pourrait dire quelque chose…

Je me tourne vers la petite assemblée qui est toujours à table…

Dumbledore a craché son bonbon au citron, qui suite à un vol plané et un rebond entre deux verres a atterri dans les cheveux de mon parrain. Je crois que pour une fois, il n'avait pas prévu le coup. Je suis le premier à surprendre Albus Dumbledore depuis des siècles, c'est sûr.

Severus change de couleur toutes les secondes. Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Et à ce que je peux voir, j'en déduis qu'il s'est étouffé avec son gâteau aux carottes, et il y a partout, c'est à dire sur son voisin d'en face, et j'ai nommé Ron Weasley.

Ce dernier qui d'ailleurs n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de le remarquer puisqu'il s'est évanoui et gît sur le sol, inconscient. C'est assez comique à voir, Ron évanoui par terre, sa tête rousse pleine d'herbe et de gâteau aux carottes… J'en rirais presque s'il n'y avait pas tous ses yeux fixés sur moi…

Hermione, juste à côté de ce dernier, tente vainement de le réveiller en lui donnant de petites claques dans la figure, elle parait se dire qu'elle en était sûre et doit se jurer de trouver comment ce petit être a pu se trouver en moi.

Ginny ainsi que les deux frères jumeaux rient aux éclats, croyant à une bonne blague faite à Harry. C'est Ginny qui se rend compte en premier que tout ceci n'est pas une mascarade et qui le susurre rapidement à ses grands frères. Alors les trois singes se transformèrent en trois poissons manquant d'air dans leur bocal.

Tonks, ma chère cousine, vient près de moi et me dit :

NT : « Draco, comme si jusque là ton père n'avait pas assez de raison de te tuer... faut que tu lui fasses un petit Potter en plus! »

Elle semble réaliser ses propos, revient sur ses paroles et rajoute :

NT : « ...mais félicitation »

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit car nous nous faisons rapidement attaquer par une Molly pleureuse et rieuse. Elle est complètement aux anges ! Son « _fils_ » va avoir un enfant ! Elle va être grand-mère pour la première fois même si c'est par procuration et c'est la folie ! Pas une autre mère poule, je vous en supplie Merlin ! Un futur papa poule me suffisait pourquoi vous acharner vous contre moi?

Je vois au loin Arthur arriver et essayer tant bien que mal de desserrer l'étreinte de Molly sur Harry ce qu'il commençait à tourner au bleu… Là je dois remercier le nouveau ministre de sauver le père de mon enfant ou le maudire de ne pas l'avoir laissé suffoqué pour qu'il ne puisse plus m'empêcher de boire de café…

Pour finir, il y a également Rémus avec les plus grands yeux du monde qui tente en vain de faire respirer Severus en lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos. Un timide sourire se fixe sur ses lèvres j'ai l'impression qu'il imagine comment auraient réagis James et Sirius à cette annonce… Je crois qu'ils n'y auraient malheureusement pas survécus…

Combien de personne j'ai faillit tuer ce soir? Deux, trois ?

Blaise réapparaît alors. Il nous regarde étonnés, le pauvre a tout raté car il était à la toilettes. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passe, il se dirige vers Hermione qui est toujours agenouillé près de Ron à lui donner des claques, il se penche pour lui demander des explications. Je la vois lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Les yeux de Blaise se tournent vers moi, il a un petit sourire niais, un peu comme celui d'Harry lorsque je lui ai annoncé ma condition d'Homme enceinte mais en moins pathétique… Et Bang ! Il s'évanouit par-dessus Ron. et un de plus dans ma liste de ces dernières semaines… Je regarde Harry qui ne sait plus quoi faire, trop paniqué pour réagir.

DM : « Chéri, j'ai fait une gourde ? »

Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus signé Andadrielle et Dinoushette !

On espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez nous laisser des petits commentaires dans de jolies reviews ! ( Et la massue juste à côté de nous n'est pas un signe de menace… héhéhé…)

On vous aime trop ! Kisssouxxxxx

**Dico-Mage et Tite-Auteuse !**


	3. Bas les pâtes, pas touche à la Jelly!

C'est bon ? Tout le monde me voit bien ? La lettrine est à bonne taille ? Les lunettes sont propres ? Bien on va commencer…

Salut, hye, ola… Nous voilà repartis pour le troisième chapitre de délires culinaires… Today c'est TA aux commandes ! Donc préparez vous au pire… (Se retourne vers les perso et se met à rire diaboliquement… deux cornes poussent sur le sommet de son crâne pendant que sa peau se colore de rouge…) ou au meilleur (changement drastique un auréole apparaît sur le sommet de sa tête alors qu'elle regarde béatement les persos…)

**Disclamer :** Bien malgré plusieurs prières à tous les dieux possibles et surtout à Merlin… Je ne suis toujours pas JK Rowling ! C'est pas faute d'avoir demandé… Je crois qu'il en est de même pour ma DM chérie… Par contre à défaut de ne pas posséder les persos et leur monde merveilleux, les idées tordues sont notre propriété commune et on en est fière ! (Enfin je crois…)

**Warning :** Bon si au troisième chapitre vous n'avez toujours pas compris… Homophobes, on ne passe pas par la case départ, ne réclamez pas le droit de laisser de reviews… (Vous voyez la petite croix en haut de la page à droite, cliquez dessus merci !) Sinon, pour les autres j'espère que la folie vous gagnera… Parce que plus on est de fous plus on rie… et que rire est le propre de l'homme !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_Onarluca :_ Hello, tout d'abord merci pour la reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et je suis sure que D.M. a appréciée… Merci aussi d'adorer notre folie commune… Draco, notre petit Draco,…, en fait je le soupçonne d'être un comique insoupçonné. Bref moi je l'adore ce petit chou. (Draco : qui elle traite de petit chou ? Je vais me la faire… _T.A. ressort la massue qui se cachait dans sa poche et lui la montre._ Euh peut-être plus tard…)

_Alicia Potter Black :_ Merci, merci, merci… Draco face au manque de café… Je le comprends étant complètement et totalement accro… Mais contrairement à lui j'ai le droit d'en boire des litres ! Bref, nous sommes cruelles ! C'est à vérifier dans la suite…

_Bibidibabidibou _: Salagadou la magica dou la bibidibabidibou… Ca me rappelle des choses… Ah les Walt Disney, toute une partie de nos enfances à tous… Y'a pas à dire… Un bon Disney, ou un bon HP une part de Jelly et c'est le bonheur ! Pour la suite ne t'inquiète pas on a un chaudron entier d'idée plus folles les unes que les autres… (C'est Luna Lovegood qui garde un œil dessus…) Donc il ne reste plus qu'à lire la suite… et merci de ta reviews…

_Evil-angel666_ : Moi aussi ça m'a fait rire le coup du bonbon dans les cheveux de Sevy-chou... Draco en meurtrier… Hypothèse à vérifier… Bon c'est un Serpentard donc… Sinon ben je te rassure on compte continuer… En tout cas merci de ta review et vive la magie…

_Ingrid _: Draco ou l'art d'annoncer les choses… Il doit avoir un don pour ça… deux chapitres et trois évanouissements, un étouffement, trois poissons hors de leur bocal, deux mères poules et un bonbon dans les cheveux de Sev'… Y'a pas à dire, il a un truc… Comme moi, j'annonce à mon père sur son portable que j'ai mon BTS mais je l'ai tellement bien fait qu'il a débarqué à la maison pour me soutenir moralement face à cet échec… Alors maintenant parlons de la fréquence des chapitres pour l'instant on va essayer de garder le même rythme ce qui n'est pas forcement facile vu qu'on est deux à écrire cette superbe fic… Mais néanmoins j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi ! Merci et à bientôt…

_Mairylulu :_ Merci de ta review… Alors si ça peut te rassurer on compte pas s'arrêter il me semble… Alors pour toutes tes questions, la réponse est : pas de réponse faudra attendre la suite… Bon normalement c'est un chapitre par semaine…Sinon gros bisous à toi aussi…

_Lilician _: Arrêtez les compliments, c'est trop… Non je rigole à qui je ferais croire que j'aime pas ça surtout quand ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le chapitre… Mais je suppose que ma D.M. d'amour a adorée ces mots également… Bref on rigole beaucoup dans cette fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux… Bon voici la suiteuh…

_Tamallou01 : _Originalité ? Pas vraiment enfin si mais sachant que cette fic proviens des bas fond de mon esprit tordu et qu'elle a été ensuite agrémenté par ma D.M. on peu se poser des questions sur nos intégrité psychologiques…C'est pas de notre faute, on est folleuh !...

_Black Moon :_ Mon adepte de la Jelly ! Bref c'est moi la folleuh de Jelly ! Connais pas le Jello… mais j'ai entendu parler de J-Lo… Haha c'était drôle ! Sinon merci ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews comme celle-ci… Pour les photos je ne sais pas, par contre si quelqu'un fait des fan-arts pourquoi pas… Alors comme ça le café ce n'est pas ton truc ? Je suis une accro du café, de la Jelly et des lasagnes ! Vu que ma vie passionne tout le monde, je te laisse lire la suite !

_Chris :_ Merci mais je crois que D.M. sait ce qu'elle a écrit… Différences franco-québécois… C'est vrai que pour les français ça fait bizarre mais je fais confiance en ma coautrice…

_Alinemcb54 :_ Merci de toujours adorer, on aime toujours écrire, enfin moi sure je ne m'avance pas pour ma coéquipière… lol

_Yoru-Ze-Neto-Shoote-O-Sucre_ : Une troisième folleuh ! La robe de dentelle rose mon pauvre Dray… Je suis sure qu'on trouvera mieux, au pire, Ils pourront toujours demander à l'oncle Vernon des fringues… je suis sure que même à 9 mois de grossesse il flottera dedans ! Bon puisque t'a hâte de lire la suite je ne vais pas polémiquer des heures… Bonne lecture !

_Théalie:_ Merci je sais qu'on est super! Enfin heureusement que tu t'es marée comme une folleuh, parce qu'on est totalement barrée… bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant…

_Amy Keira :_ WOW ! Une nouvelle adepte de notre fic :P Ça on aime ça, parce que comme ça on sait que notre fic attire des nouveaux ! héhé ! Donc j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre comme les deux autres !

…

Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps place à la fic…

**READ & ENJOY…**

…

**CHAP 3 : BAS LES PÂTES, PAS TOUCHE À LA JELLY !**

C'est assez, j'en ai raz le bol ! Franchement, ce n'est plus humainement possible, et surtout pas pour mon estomac… Je croyais qu'ils auraient compris mais non ! Ils n'ont aucune pitié… Si c'est comme ça, je me mets en grève !

Je ferme le frigo dépité. Je me retourne pour tomber sur mon chéri. Il est calmement assis à lire un de ces ouvrages de psychologie pour les futurs pères : « Pères : Comment allier amour et autorité sans en souffrir ». Il mange tranquillement sa pomme, buvant son thé de temps en temps. Je m'assois à coté de lui et soupire…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Draco ? » Il n'a même pas tourné son regard vers moi… Putain je souffre moi ! Avant que je ne réponde, Ron entre dans la cuisine. Il attrape la cafetière et se sert une tasse qu'il réchauffe d'un coup de baguette. Il s'assoie devant nous et fait léviter vers lui un semblant de petit déjeuner…

« S'lut… Ça va ? » Bon il est juste deux heures de l'après midi et Monsieur Weasley se lève tout juste… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je suis énervé. Ron avale une grande gorgée de café et mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de fixer sa tasse…

Une voix finit par me sortir de mon observation méticuleuse de la goutte qui coule le long du bord de la tasse pour s'écraser sur la table. Goutte sur laquelle je me serais bien jeté.

« Draco, mange un peu, au moins… » Lui… J'en peux plus là… Si je ne l'aimais pas autant je lui referais le portrait. Mais je ne m'habituerais pas à un changement brutal de sa morphologie faciale même si j'en suis à l'origine… C'est qu'il est plutôt beau gosse le Potter, surtout depuis que je lui ai fait refaire sa garde robe et que désormais ses pantalons et pulls ne sont plus à la taille de porcinet, son cousin, mais à la sienne ce qui le rend irrésistible. Tous ses vêtements le moulant parfaitement où il faut… Mais en ce moment, son corps d'Adonis ne m'empêche pas de penser que je reprendrai bien de vieilles habitudes et lui lancerait bien des sorts de mon cru…

D'accord, il a raison, je devrais manger mais j'en ai marre moi. Y'a jamais ce que je veux. Ça fait une demi-heure que je fixe mon assiette au bord de la répulsion. Je ne me rappelle plus qui est allé faire les courses la dernière fois mais je crois que je ne le laisserais plus y aller…

Trois jours, trois longues journées, ce n'est plus possible pour moi j'abandonne. Trois jours ou nous avons mangé des spaghettis, des coquillettes, des nouilles, des farfales, des fetuccini, des lasagnes… Plat de pâtes : 1 ; Draco : 0…

Bon, faut dire que depuis quelques temps, mes repas se composaient exclusivement de pâtes et de Jelly mais là si quelqu'un refait des pâtes, je lui lamine la figure avec une massue… (t.a: je te prête la mienne si tu veux…)

Je regarde mon plat une dernière fois… Mon gryffondor ne va pas m'aimer mais c'est ainsi…

« Harry, C'est froid et j'ai plus faim… » Il sort la tête de son livre et me regarde, il attrape sa baguette et jette un sort…

Allait-il abandonner ? Peut-être allait-il me laisser gagner ? Et non ! Il a réchauffé mon assiette ! Saleté de Gryffondor…

« Amour, on a déjà eu cette conversation un milliard de fois aujourd'hui… Tu n'as pas gardé ton petit déjeuner à cause de tes nausées matinales, tu n'as presque rien mangé hier soir, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu. Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton assiette. Ne sois pas si difficile…» Pas aussi difficile, à force de toujours manger des pâtes, on va tous devenir de vraies nouilles.

Mais bon, puisque la minorité numérique m'indique que face à deux gryffondors, je n'ai aucune chance pour la retraite vers un lieu plus civilisé, à savoir mon lit. Le seul moyen d'arriver à quitter cette salle de torture, c'est de réussir à enfourner ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, de mâcher et d'avaler. Au mieux sans que mon bol alimentaire ne fasse le chemin inverse.

Résigné, je plante ma fourchette dans quelques pâtes. Ma main soulève la fourchette qui me semble peser environ une tonne et demie. Le déplacement de cet objet en argent vers ma bouche me semble un supplice. Enfin, après une longue attente devant ma bouche close, j'y fais entrer le contenu. Je mâche rapidement et avale à contre cœur.

« Tu vois Draco, ce n'est pas si pénible » Weasley, la ferme ou je te transforme en belette. Il ne sait pas comme c'est dur d'essayer de manger quand on sait pertinemment que c'est important mais que malheureusement c'est impossible! Lui il n'a aucune idée de ce que je vis… Lui il se gave toujours la panse, à la moindre petite occasion. Sa seule occupation en ce moment, ou plutôt depuis toujours c'est de manger!

« C'est bon comme ça Harry, je me sens pas bien… » Bon, je commence à avoir l'impression que les murs se rapprochent de moi, j'ai des sueurs froides et l'ambiance pesante n'aide pas… « … Si je continue je crois que je serais malade. »

Il me regarde, il semble passablement énervé. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute… Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même… Je mangerais normalement si je n'attendais pas un enfant… Si au moins on savait comment j'étais tombé enceinte… Bref, il est le seul coupable!

Hermione allait aujourd'hui ratisser de fond en comble la bibliothèque du ministère, qui est à peu près le triple de celle de Poudlard. Espérons qu'elle trouvera quelque chose parce que moi je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Au secours Merlin, les murs recommencent à se déplacer.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer… Tu peux rien avaler, je devrais me faire à l'idée mais je ne réussi pas… Je t'apporterais de la Jelly tout à l'heure… » J'ai beau dire n'importe quoi, il est parfait… Un peu étouffant certes, mais il pense tout le temps à moi, il est aux petits soins pour moi… Un vrai petit serviteur, comme lorsque j'étais petit, mais bon il est plus beau qu'un elfe de maison. C'est agréable malgré tout…

Je sors de table et ne prend pas la peine de débarrasser, je sais qu'il le fera pour moi, non pas parce que je ne veux pas le faire mais parce que ce qu'il m'a dit le sous entendait… Je monte l'escalier principal et me trouve au deuxième étage, j'ouvre la deuxième porte et me retrouve dans notre chambre.

Elle est calme et accueillante. Elle est aussi grande que la salle commune des serpentard. Les couleurs chaudes de la pièce font un bon contraste avec les meubles en bois d'ébène. Le choix de ce bois c'est fait grâce à l'impressionnante verrière qui orne un des murs nous offrant un puits de lumière. La vue donne sur le balcon intérieur. Notre chambre à deux dépendances : le dressing et la salle de bain. J'apprécie vraiment ce cocon qu'est notre chambre, il me rappelle à chaque fois la chance que j'ai d'être avec Harry.

J'avance à travers la chambre et vais dans le dressing. La chaleur de ce début du mois d'août qui s'y trouve m'étouffe. J'enfile rapidement un tee-shirt ample et un short de sport. Je passe devant le miroir et me regarde. Mon ventre commence à perdre sa musculature. Enfin, la perdre n'est pas le bon mot. Elle commence à être cachée par la belle forme arrondie que mon ventre prend, ce n'est que le début, le quatrième mois… Parfois, je me demande comment je serais dans cinq…

Je baille et abandonne ma contemplation. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu.

Je retourne dans la chambre et aperçois Hedwige la chouette d'Harry posée sur son perchoir. Elle m'observe et me tend sa patte. J'attrape le pli et le pose sur le bureau. Il est adressé à Harry. Je la gratifie d'une caresse qu'elle accepte en hululant. Je suis étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle elle m'a acceptée. Je crois que cet animal aime profondément son maître, je suis même surpris de la relation qu'ils ont tous les deux. Ils restent ensemble des heures, Harry perdu dans ses pensées, Hedwige à ses cotés. Elle reste sa plus vieille amie dans le monde sorcier…

Je baille une nouvelle fois avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Il fait trop chaud pour que je me glisse sous les couvertures. Lentement, je m'endors bercé par la douce chaleur qui m'enveloppe.

« Draco, il est 16H. Je voulais te réveiller avant que j'aille chez Fred et George. » Je m'étire et ouvre les yeux. Mon regard tombe immédiatement sur deux yeux de jades qui me regardent amoureusement, je ne m'en lasserais jamais… Je m'empare de ses lèvres soyeuses si proche des miennes. J'aime lorsqu'il me réveille… Il se sépare de moi. « Je dois y aller. » Je suis déçu j'aurais bien approfondi ce baiser mais tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois…

Je me retourne et m'allonge en travers du lit. Il a filé dans le dressing pour attraper sa cape. Je me réveille totalement et le regarde ressortir du dressing.

« Bon, je pars avant d'être en retard. » Je le regarde une dernière fois avant qu'il ne passe la porte, et me souviens de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Tu m'as monté de la Jelly, je me sens mieux… » Il revient sur ces pas et me regarde étrangement.

« Draco, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Il va falloir que tu attendes demain. Il n'y en a plus. Mais comme j'irai faire les courses j'en prendrais. Ça te va ? » Il n'attend pas de réponse et sort de la pièce.

Alors là non ! Y'a plus rien à manger dans cette maison à croire qu'on a une souris dans le frigo et en plus ces goinfres que sont Blaise et Ron ont mangé ma Jelly ! La guerre est ouverte. Comment je vis moi sans Jelly ? En plus ce soir je parie qu'on mangera des pâtes…Encore et toujours des pâtes… J'en ai ma claque ! Il me faut de la Jelly ! Parce que sinon ça va être la guerre, j'irai même jusqu'à dégainer ma baguette pour autre chose que des pâtes…

C'est décidé, je vais aller en acheter. Il y a un magasin moldu à coté de chez nous. Je devrais m'en sortir… Harry m'a expliqué comment ça marchait chez les moldus et il ma donné ce bout de plastique pour payer. Il m'a dit que ça marchait tout seul. Je le crois. Je suis intelligent et notre fils (je suis persuadé que c'est un garçon et qu'il sera un grand attrapeur de Quiddich comme ses pères et grands-pères.) est un quart moldu.

Je me lève et vais m'habiller. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un tee-shirt des faucons de Falmouth où l'on voit les joueurs faire le tour du terrain soit très conseillé pour la santé mentale des moldus. Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas très brillants… J'enfile un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise blanche. Harry dit que c'est parfait pour aller chez les moldus, et que je suis beau habillé ainsi. Pourtant, je le suis en permanence…Non ? Bref, après m'avoir bataillé avec la fermeture de mon pantalon, (il va falloir qu'on trouve de nouveaux vêtements pour moi…) je sors de notre chambre.

Je descends rapidement les escaliers et sors de la maison. Heureusement qu'Hermione ne m'a pas surprise, elle prétend que je suis dangereux du coté moldu. Qu'elle ne veut pas me voir sortir seul… Mais comment je peux apprendre à les côtoyer si je suis reclus ici ? Se ne sont pas des bêtes sauvages ! Quoique plus j'y pense et… Mais bon, passons.

Je marche quelques minutes sous le soleil radieux profitant un maximum de l'extérieur. À vrai dire, mon père a fait savoir par des relations à lui qu'il me cherchait… Et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir… Il prétend vouloir me tuer… Heureusement pour moi, il ne peut pas sortir de sa cachette sous risque d'être envoyé à un détraqueur sans autre procès que nos accusations communes.

J'arrive enfin au magasin. J'entre et salue poliment la caissière. Elle doit avoir une vingtaine d'année, et me sourie de toutes ses dents. J'attrape un panier et commence à déambuler dans les rayonnages. Rapidement mon panier est plein de confiseries moldues qui m'attirent et de choses plus communes pour moi. J'arrive enfin au rayon tant attendu et commence à choisir les goûts de ma Jelly. Je vais en prendre pas mal pour pouvoir en avoir d'avance.

Je me dirige vers la caisse mais avant que je n'aie réussi à atteindre ce semblant de sortie, quelqu'un se met à hurler.

« Draco ! C'est toi ? » Non, pitié, pas elle Merlin, je vous en prie pas elle ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je pensais que j'en étais débarrasser pour au moins quelques millénaires…

« Pansy, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Quel plaisir de te voir ! » Bon ce n'est pas vraiment un plaisir de la voir… Mais surtout qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici dans une boutique moldu de Londres ? À croire qu'elle veut m'emmerder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

« Alors comment tu vas ? » Elle semble aussi surprise que moi de me voir dans ces lieux mais moi j'ai une bonne raison : y'a plus de Jelly !

« Bien, un peu fatigué et toi ? » Question politesse, on se vaut je crois… j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film moldu, où le personnage principal croise toujours les personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

« Parfaitement bien, je vis avec ma sœur près d'ici » Non, pourquoi moi ! Ça ne suffisait pas que je sois enceinte, maintenant cette folle redébarque dans ma vie au moment précis où j'étais heureux qu'elle n'en fasse plus partie… « Je visite Londres en attendant ma rentrée à l'université. Mais dis-moi, toi qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce petit magasin ? À ce que j'ai entendu dire, ton père te recherche et… Bref, tu vois, à propos de Potter et toi… »

« Je vis avec Harry. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir. Je suis heureux et c'est le principal… »

« En tout cas, le bonheur te met en forme… Tu as l'air radieux. C'est moi ou tu as grossi ? » Pitié pas ça ! Je n'ai pas envie que le monde sorcier soit au courant de ma condition…

« J'ai pris un peu de poids c'est vrai… » Bon, c'est la stricte vérité mais ce n'est pas à cause de…

« Attend c'est normal, tu as vu ce que tu achète ? Tu n'as que des confiseries… Il faudrait que tu manges plus équilibré… Je te préfère moins gros… » D'abord, de un je déteste être interrompu dans mes pensées, ensuite je ne suis pas gros j'ai pris un peu de formes. Et Harry ne s'en plaint pas du tout…

Elle va vers la seule caisse ouverte et attrape un panier. Elle revient vers moi.

« Draco, si tu continue ce régime sucré dont ton panier est le meilleur exemple tu vas continuer à prendre du poids. Je vais t'aider à faire des courses meilleures pour ta santé. »

« Merci Pansy, mais ça ira ne t'inquiète pas je vais me remettre au sport et ça passera… »

« Non ! Je vais t'aider… Tu sais que je m'y connais un peu en régime… J'ai réussi à faire perdre du poids à Greg, Vince et Milicent ! Alors ce n'est pas toi qui me fais peur… Bien alors ce que tu dois savoir c'est que… »

Le malheur continu de s'abattre sur moi elle parle de me supprimer la Jelly ! Tout mais pas ça… Allez Draco, tu es un homme, tu t'assumes et tu lui dis de te laisser tranquille ! Ca ne marchera pas avec elle. Elle est pire qu'une meute de vampires devant du sang frais… Bon, les vampires ne vivent pas en meute mais quand même ! J'écoute d'une oreille distraite alors que je tente de me souvenir de tous les sorts de tortures que je connais… Et j'en connais un bon nombre, mon père est un mangemort… Bref, au bout d'une demi-heure d'explication sur les bienfaits des yaourts, nous arrivons aux rayons des fruits et légumes. Elle m'explique alors que les nutritiomages conseillent de manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour. Et là j'aperçois mon sauveur…

Il court vers moi, enfin elle… Bon ce n'est pas Harry, mais en ce moment je vais la considérer comme la providence elle-même ! Hermione Granger va me sauver la vie…

« Draco, ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas quitter la maison sans quelqu'un avec toi… » Elle essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle…

« Bonjour Granger. » Visiblement Pansy n'apprécie pas l'irruption de Mione entre les pêches et les abricots. Note pour plus tard, penser à remercier Harry d'avoir Hermione pour meilleure amie !

« Parkinson… Bon Draco, j'ai enfin trouvé, en fait tout est une question de timing ! L'alignement de la lune, la position de Venus et de mars… vos deux puissances. Bref j'ai trouvé » Elle est trop marante, elle est super fière d'elle et ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter de parler… Si au moins je comprenais quelque chose dans son blabla qui va à la vitesse de la lumière…« La chute de Voldemort a créé une montée en puissance de la magie primitive d'Harry ce qui explique une montée de testostérone telle que ton organisme a dû l'accepter. De plus, ta magie est complémentaire de la sienne… » Ça y est, j'ai déconnecté… J'avoue que je ne comprends vraiment plus rien à ce qu'elle raconte ! Elle nous expliquera cela plus tard, je pense… Et avec quelques schémas, peut-être qu'on comprendra… « Donc, tout cela combiné fait que vous n'avez pas eu besoin de recourir à une potion. » Elle s'arrête et me regarde simplement heureuse.

« J'ai pas tout compris mais comme Harry voudra savoir, tu nous réexpliqueras… Merci d'avoir cherché comment il était possible que j'attende un enfant… »

-BOUM- Je regarde à ma droite où se trouvait Pansy… Oups, je viens de refaire une boulette. La situation est vraiment comique. Pansy est inconsciente à moitié retenue debout par une pyramide de pommes… Elle est vraiment tombée dans les pommes…

Je regarde Hermione qui semble amusée de la situation. Elle lève les yeux vers le plafond et scrute. « Il n'y a pas de caméra, je la transplanne à la maison, paie les courses et rentre vite… J'envoie Blaise à ta rencontre… »

La prochaine fois, je tourne ma langue dix-sept million de fois dans ma bouche avant de ne serait ce que de commencer la première lettre de la phrase…

Et merde, je viens de faire une énorme connerie ! Pansy est au courant ! Donc mes parents…

…**…**

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre…

Sybil Trelawney arrive une boule de cristal sous le bras… 

« Je voulais savoir quand vous me ferrez participer ? » Sourire démoniaque des deux auteurs…

« Le jours ou vous réussirez à prédire ce qui se passera dans l'avenir… »

« Je vois… que DM va écrire le prochain chapitre…

« Tout le monde le savait déjà…

« Je vois que Dumbledore va être surpris…

« C'est du réchauffé !

« Je vois que Severus mange du gâteau au carottes.

« Vos lunettes vous servent vraiment alors!

« Je vois plein de reviews…

« Moui… Continuez… C'est intéressant…

« Des tonnes de reviews… A en faire exploser votre boite email… » TA regarde l'écran… Brandie sa massue…

« VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ! REVIEWS ! » DM lui passe la main dans le dos pour la calmer…

« Enfin si vous le voulez bien… »

Tchö et biz

Vos deux folleuh

D.M et T.A


	4. Deux tartes valent mieux qu'une

Toi là, va jeter ta gomme! Non, ne la colle pas sous ton siège! Et vous là, arrêtez de vous rongez les ongles, c'est pas beau après! Les deux autres là-bas, ça suffit la chamaille! Bon, la séance peut-elle commencer?

Bienvenue à tous dans ce petit atelier où l'on vous apprendra comment se dilater la rate en riant, comment manger une pomme en jonglant, comment se tirer les cheveux en pleurant et comment faire mal au personnages en ricanant… _( On entend déjà derrière Draco crier le martyre, Harry qui essaie de la calmer, et Severus qui essaie encore d'enlever le bonbon au citron dans ses cheveux..)_

Donc aujourd'hui c'est **D.M.** qui prend les commandes du grand navire qu'est Délires Culinaires! On voit bien que certains sont là depuis le début, et d'autres qui arrivent à chaque arrêt au port. Et on vous aime tous!

**Disclamer :** Merlin je vais pleurer! Tout ces beaux petits personnages que nous aimons tant (_petit sourire satanique...) _ne nous appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling… Un jour il va falloir qu'elle fasse une vente aux enchères pour qu'on puisse acheter les persos…

**Warning:** Les homophobes risquent de tomber en bas du pont, ou de se lancer eux mêmes par dessus bord. Pour les autres, la folie a sûrement déjà prit le dessus sur votre intelligence, alors on espère que ça continuera ainsi!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

alinemcb54 : Merci bien pour ta review! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Aller bon chapitre!

Bibidibabidbou : Pansy diététicienne? Hum j'y avais jamais penser… héhé Avant que moi j'ai quelques choses contres les pâtes, il va s'en passer des trucs. Mais bon, puisque l'on est sadique, il faut faire souffrir nos persos, et rien de mieux que de leur faire détester quelque chose d'aussi bon! Les pâtes et moi, c'est l'amour! Et le chocolat aussi! J'adore! Bon… hum… Je divague sur ma vie, et puisque je sais que ça te passionne, je vais te laisser lire le chapitre!

Onarcula : On va continuez jusqu'au bout! C'est sûr et certain! Et! J'ai une question : ton nom c'est onarcula ou artemis? Je comprends plus… Aller kissouxxxx! A+ et Merci!

Ingrid : et oui, les évanouissements, ainsi que la nourriture, sont à l'honneur dans cette fic! Le prochain, et bien… Je pourrais te le dire… Je pourrais… Je le fais?…NON! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix de lire la suite, sinon… Dit bonjour à T.A. et sa massue! Non non je rigole! Ne te cache pas! Aller je te donne le chapitre 4 pour m'excuser! Bise!

Tamallou01 : Non, ça tourne pas rond dans notre chaudron… En tout cas c'est ce que le médecin a dit… Comment t'as fait pour deviner notre échappement de Ste-Mangouste? On s'y était bien prises pourtant… Tu le dis pas enh? C'est sûr qu'il est long le tome 6, mais c'est tellement bon que c'est pas grave si c'est long! Et voilà la chapitre 4, en échange tu le dis pas à la police qu'on s'est échappées ok?

Mily Black : Héhé, c'est vrai que pour la fanart de la scène du chapitre 2 ça serait bien… en tout cas je vais rire si un jour j'en vois une comme ça! J'espère que ce chapitre va te faire autant rigoler que les autres! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Alicya Potter-Black : Mon dieu, ici on a une sadique! Héhéhé! Ça j'aime ça! Mais attends, elle a pas fini de l'énerver la Pansy le pauvre Draco! Ce n'est que le début! Mais bon je ne t'en dis pas plus! VIVE LES COCHONNERIES! Et Merci! Bisou et a!

Amy Keira : Tient! Une habituée de la fic! Contente de te revoir! Et bien j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite autant que nous on a eu de plaisir à l'écrire!

drylana : Et bien on espère que tu vas trouver ce que tu aimes sur Et si c'est notre fic, tant mieux! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! On met la suite a peu près à chaque semaine, le vendredi ou samedi.

Love Draco Malefoy : Premièrement, je dois te dire que tout le monde aime Draco Malfoy! Il est trop mignon, même quand il est méchant! Héhé Et bien voici la suite, en espérant que tu trouves que ça n'est pas été trop long!

Serpentis-draco : Draco sera toujours amoureux de la Jelly, autant que de notre petit Ryry! Et Pansy a-t-elle déjà était autre que chiante? Bon et bien à la prochaine et merci pour ta review!

MESSAGE IMPORTANT :

**Après des jours d'attentes, à vous ronger les ongles jusqu'aux jointures, on va enfin savoir ce qu'il c'est passer après que Pansy est découvert LAVérité! A-t-elle tout raconté aux parents de Draco? Comment se passe la grossesse de ce dernier? UN garçon ou une fille? Severus enlèvera-t-il enfin le bonbon au citron de ses cheveux? Qui va s'évanouir? Où est Rogers Rabbit? La vie après la mort existe-elle? Vous le saurez peut être dans ce chapitre!… Si je suis gentille…. Héhéhé!**

Read & Enjoy! 

……

CHAP4 : Deux tartes valent mieux qu'une 

_Baille… _Je suis si fatigué… laisse-moi dormir une heure de plus Merlin…

« Aller mon chéri, tu le sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui tu as rendez-vous avec le médecin. »

Deux beaux émeraudes couchés près de moi me regardent, me suppliant de me lever, mais je reste coucher. Je suis si bien ici, et pour une fois que c'est calme dans la maison. Depuis que Pansy est dans les parages…. Brrrr… J'aime mieux ne pas y penser, sinon je risque de retrouver mes nausées.

Car bonne nouvelle, j'ai perdu mes nausées. Maintenant je n'ai plus que du dégoût pour certains aliments, dont les pâtes.

Pour en revenir à Pansy, tout ça à commencer le jour où je l'ai croisée à l'épicerie du coin. Après s'être évanoui comme tant d'autres, Hermione l'a emmenée à la maison pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, chose d'ailleurs très dure parce qu'elle n'en a pas beaucoup… Mais bon, tout cela pour dire que lorsque je suis revenu du marché, le bouledogue en chaleur discutait tout bonnement de ce qu'elle était devenue… avec la belette sous le charme de je ne sais trop quoi…

Ce fût le déclic dans ma tête… Oh non! Pas ça Merlin! Tout mais pas ça…

Mes prières, aussi nombreuses soient-elles, furent infructueuses car Ron commença à voir de plus en plus souvent Pansy, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, à mon plus grand malheur. Weasley s'était enfin casé avec une fille qui était revenue dans ma vie, et tout ça parce que j'avais eu le goût de Jelly! Ça m'apprendra… Mais je ne peux vivre sans cette petite gâterie…

Et c'est ainsi que Pansy commença à venir passer les journées des trois dernières semaines avec sa « petite belette adorée ». Juste le nom me fait vomir… Mais ce n'est pas tout! Car en plus de tout cela, elle a décidé de s'occuper de mon alimentation, de ma santé, de mes déplacements, de toute ma vie quoi! Je peux plus faire un pas sans qu'elle, Harry ou Hermione soient dans mes jambes. Quoique bizarrement, ça me dérange beaucoup moins lorsque Harry est entre mes jambes…

Au moins, il y a une chose de bien : elle n'a pas parlé du bébé à mes parents, et ce un peu grâce à Ron. Il lui a fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau je pense ou je ne sais trop quoi… Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais mieux aimé que mon père le sache, au lieu d'avoir Pansy dans les parages. Car c'est elle la raison de mes insomnies…

C'est insensé ! Ils font plus de bruits à eux deux qu'un troupeau de scrouts à pétards durant le temps des amours. Ils pourraient au moins mettre un sort de silence…Et juste imaginer ce qu'ils font, j'en fais des cauchemars… Et après, Ron commence à ronfler comme un éléphant… Quoique cela n'ait pas vraiment changé…

Résultat : Harry veut que j'aille voir un spécialiste pour les hommes enceintes parce qu'il trouve que j'ai l'air épuisé. Épuisé ? Juste ça ! Je suis au bord de devenir un insomniaque compulsif ! Si au moins il était capable de demander à son meilleur ami de mettre le mute un soir sur deux, d'aller coucher chez elle ou de mettre un sort de silence. Mais non ! Il est trop embarrassé par la question et ne veut même pas que MOI je lui en parle. Et c'est censé être le survivant…

Après dis minutes de supplice pour Harry, je décide à me lever, ce qui entraîne un soupir de soulagement de sa part. Je m'habille avec les vêtements qu'il avait déjà posé sur le lit, appréhendant ma réaction de ce matin. C'est vrai que je suis plus souvent en rogne que d'habitude ces temps-ci, surtout que le petit commence à se faire de plus en plus sentir dans mon ventre… Cinq mois, ce n'est pas rien…

Puisque nous sommes déjà en retard, j'attrape un croissant sur la table de la cuisine pendant que les deux autres couples ont déjà bientôt fini de manger. Je me retiens de ne pas sauter sur la cafetière et sort rapidement de la pièce après un « bonjour » lancé aux copains.

Arrivés à la clinique du côté sorcier de Londres, je redoute ma venue ici. Je déteste les médecins, surtout quand ils nous tâtent, essayant de trouver le problème, comme si nous n'étions que des poupées. Bon quand Harry me tâte ça me gène pas, être une poupée dans ses mains ça me gène vraiment pas… mais il est pas médecin…

La secrétaire nous dit d'entrer dans la pièce juste à côté et Harry me tire presque vers le bureau, alors que la dame dissimule son sourire derrière un gros livre. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça… Elle veut notre photo ? Un autographe d'Harry peut-être ? Mais il est à moi ! Pas touche ou je mors !

La porte de la salle d'auscultation, la secrétaire nous fait signe de rejoindre le médecin dans son bureau. Tout me parait passer au ralenti… Je me lève et suivit par Harry, nous avançons et entrons dans la pièce…Le médecin nous demande de nous asseoir. Il est dans la quarantaine, d'après ces cheveux poivre et sel. Il a un sourire bienveillant, mais ça me dit tout de même rien… Sur son bureau, il y a une plaque où il est écrit : Daniel MacLean. Hum… Je n'aime pas trop ces petits bureaux, avec la petite salle d'essayage avec le gros rideau bleu poudre ainsi que la pièce juste derrière qui donne sur une salle d'examen. C'est la première fois que je vais chez un docteur pour mon bébé, et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer. Mais pas du tout… Je crains le pire…

« Bonjour messieurs. Alors qu'est-ce qui emmène votre venue ici ? »

Question complètement stupide, il n'a qu'à remarquer mon ventre et mes cernes, il va en avoir déjà un bon bout de fait.

Harry commence à lui expliquer que depuis une ou deux semaines, je ressens beaucoup de fatigue et qu'il a un peu peur pour le bébé. Avec les deux qui font du rodéo, difficile de se reposer…

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir si le bébé va bien. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre je vous prie. »

Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. On retourne à la maison ? Au regard insistant du brun à côté, je crois que ça veut dire non…

J'accompagne presque à regret le docteur qui me demande d'enfiler une petit robe de chambre vert turquoise vraiment démodée puis me fait signe d'aller dans la petite salle d'essayage. Je prends tout mon temps, n'ayant pas plus le goût de me montrer en public avec cette « chose » sur le dos. Et surtout, je déteste me faire toucher par les médecins.

Je laisse mon boxer, juste au cas.

Je sort après plus de cinq minutes et me dirige vers la petite salle d'examen. Deux émeraudes captent mon attention pendant quelques secondes. Au moins, Harry va être près de moi... Je devrais peut-être m'en inquiéter d'ailleurs vu son empressement pour venir à ce rendez vous je devrais me méfier de lui également…

« Veuillez vous allongez sur la table s'il vous plait. » dit MacLean avant de retourner à son bureau.

Je fait ce qu'il me demande et essaie de relaxer du mieux que je peux sur la table. Harry approche un peu sa chaise et vient prendre ma main pour y déposer un petit baiser. Je me calme un peu plus grâce à ce geste…

Daniel revint quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers une petite boîte à gants en latex. Alors qu'il en mettait un, il annonça : « Je vais vous faire un touché rectal pour savoir si le bébé est en place. »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, je m'assieds aussi droit que possible sur la table, les yeux ronds. Jamais il ne me fera un touché rectal ! Moi, un Malfoy ! Il a vu des dahus descendre le chemin de traverse ce matin ? Jamais de la vie !

« Je crois que je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu viens Harry, on rentre à la maison… Je vous jure, on peut laisser tomber… »

Et le docteur commença à rire… J'y comprends plus rien, je vous jure… Qui est-ce qui m'a emmené ici ? Je suis dans un asile, c'est ça ? Nous nous sommes trompés de place ! On est à Ste Mangouste dans le département des aliénés psychiatriques ? Bon il décide enfin à se calmer.

« Calmez-vous M. Malfoy, ce n'est qu'une blague que je fait la première fois à mes patients. Du moins, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour vos réflexes, ils sont magnifiques ! »

Ha…Ha… Ha… Très drôle ! Harry en tout cas à l'air de le trouver bien rigolo ce docteur, car il se retient de peine et de misères à rire. C'est sûr, ils sont maintenant tous contre moi ! Ils veulent que je devienne fou ! Au secours !

« Ne vous alarmez pas, j'ai un autre moyen de voir si votre bébé va bien. Veuillez vous rallonger. »

Je le fait, mais j'ai un doute sur ses compétences en médecine…J'aime mieux la « tarte » qu'est Pansy je crois… Quoique… Le choix est difficile plus on y pense…

Il agite sa baguette magique vers le mur et une sorte d'écran grisâtre apparaît. Il va vers une armoire et en sort une drôle de potion mauve qu'il met sur mon ventre et qui sent la lavande. Puis il reprend sa baguette et la pointe vers mon ventre arrondi. Il murmure une petite incantation et paf ! Une image apparaît sur l'écran. Au début, c'est tout noir puis du ça devient rouge à certains endroits. Et c'est alors que…

Il est là, un petit bout de vie, dans mon ventre ! J'en deviens tout ému. Harry aussi car il a les yeux tout éclatants. C'est magnifique, les miracles de la vie et Harry ému bien sur... Je resterais là à le voir grandir jusqu'à l'accouchement.

« Ses signes vitaux sont parfaits, il est dans la bonne position. Vous avez vraiment de la chance, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir cela. Vous voyez dans le bas, ce gros bout orange qui l'entoure ? »

En effet, dans le coin de gauche, en dessous du bébé, une partie est cachée par une grosse tache orange.

« Et bien, c'est une sorte de cocon de magie, si l'on peut le dire. Comme vous devez le savoir, ce bébé existe grâce à votre magie commune. Pour subvenir au besoin du bébé, ce cocon va l'entourer et lui donner tout ce qu'il faut, puisque vous n'avez pas d'utérus, donc pas de cordon ombilical, ni de placenta. Tout cela va se faire par magie. Cet être va être tout simplement unique, parfait, car votre potentiel de magie va être mélangée pour donner un être avec autant ou sinon plus de pouvoirs. Le point négatif des grossesses masculines, c'est qu'il y a plus de risques lorsque les pouvoirs des deux conjoints ne sont pas assez grands, puisque le bébé en a besoin pour grandir. Un autre point est que plus le bébé va grandir, plus le cocon aussi va grandir, et il va recouvrir le bébé. Alors on ne pourra plus le voir grâce à cet écran. Donc, vous ne pourrez pas savoir le sexe. »

Oh… ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas le voir… C'est triste… Mais de toute manière, le plus important c'est qu'il aille bien…

Le docteur continu de nous donner des conseils en me disant de me coucher tôt, de me reposer, de faire de la nage, de prendre des marches, bref de ne pas être inactif. Ça apprendra à Monsieur Potter qui ne veut pas que je bouge d'un pouce ! Dans les dents !

Et c'est ainsi que l'on retourne chez nous, heureux mais en même temps déçus… J'aurais aimé savoir le sexe du bébé… Harry est sûr que c'est un garçon et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je suis assez d'accord…

Arrivés à la maison, pour le dîner, Harry décide de faire à manger, et j'adore quand il fait la bouffe ! Pas juste à cause que du fait qu'il lui arrive de me faire à manger uniquement vêtu d'un tablier, mais aussi parce qu'il accompagne toujours le repas avec un délicieux dessert… Et aujourd'hui, il veut faire une tarte aux pommes ! J'aime toujours autant la Jelly certes, mais j'aime bien une fois par mois faire un changement…

Pendant qu'Harry fait à déjeuner (_Ndla : dîner pour ceux qui sont pas français_), je vais voir les autres dans le salon qui discutent. Dès que j'arrive, il y a un drôle de silence qui se fait. « Par Merlin, on dirait que vous venez de voir un dragon… Que se passe-t-il encore ?» Ron, Pansy et Blaise tourne leur regard vers Hermione, qui sous la pression n'a pas d'autres choix que de prendre la parole…

« Écoute, on a quelque chose à te dire… Il s'est passé quelque chose… » Vu leur tête ce n'est pas super comme chose… Je crains le pire…

« Mais dites-le bon sang ! Vous le savez très bien que j'ai horreur de prier les autres... »

« Oui bon… Mais avant, dit-nous Draco… Comment ça s'est passé chez le médecin ? »

Je sais très bien que c'est une tactique pour changer de sujet, je les connais. Toutefois, je réponds à sa question, juste parce que j'ai envie d'y répondre. Je dois dire qu'ils me foutent un peu les jetons… Que c'est-il passé ? « Il nous a dit que tout va pour le mieux, que le bébé est en pleine forme. Le seul problème, c'est que l'on ne pourra pas savoir le sexe… »

Et je leur raconte à quelques détails en moins le pourquoi du comment. Puis je me fais interrompre par Harry qui nous informe, ou plutôt nous cri que le déjeuner est prêt.

Après avoir mangé une bonne pizza faites maison et avoir desservi la table, mon beau petit cuistot nous apporte le dessert, et j'ai nommé sa fabuleuse tarte aux pommes. Et oui, je dois dire qu'elle est excellente. Encore tiède, les morceaux de pomme sont juste assez tendre, et la cannelle vient rehaussé le goût et aussi donné une odeur complètement divine. J'en baverais si je n'en avais déjà pas la bouche complètement pleine…

Pendant que j'avale tout ce que je peux, le petit malaise de tout à l'heure revient en force. Les quatre autres nous regardent, en fait me regardent surtout… Qu'est ce que j'ai ? De la tarte dans le front ?

Ron me demande alors : « Draco, te reste-t-il beaucoup de Jelly ? »

Je le regarde un instant… A-t-il trouvé ma réserve de Jelly ? L'a-t-il toute mangée avec Blaise ? Je ne la sens pas cette question, elle me dit rien qui vaille… « Il m'en reste moui… Environ pour trois ou quatre jours…Pourquoi donc cette question ? »

Il jète un coup d'œil aux autres et retourne le regard vers moi. Je ne l'aime pas ce regard… « Je crois que tu vas en avoir de besoin… Car on le sait tous, elle te fait un bien fou… Tu vas en avoir besoin…T'as pas lu le journal ce matin ? »

« Non, on a même pas eu le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner… » Répond Harry.

« Et bien, regardez ça… » Continua Blaise, en sortant le journal de je ne sais où.

Harry prit le bout de papier et lu le gros titre… Son sourire se crispa en une grimace, puis il me jeta un regard puis retourna au papier. Il refit ce manège trois fois avant de me donner le journal.

Le gros titre était :

**Fermeture de la grande succursale de Jelly ?**

Quoi ! NON ! MERLIN ! CELA NE SE PEUT PAS ! PAS MA JELLY ? POURQUOI TOUT ME TOMBE DESSUS ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAL ?

Avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir plus, je sens me tête qui tourne. Les lumières clignotent, je me sens mal… et puis pouf le trou noir… la dernière chose que j'entends c'est la voix perçante de la tarte Pansy qui me dit : « Voyons Draco, on le sait bien que tu aimes la tarte aux pommes, mais de là à t'y mettre le visage… »

……

Fin du chapitre !

« Et voilà ! Le chapitre quatre vous a-t-il plu ? C'est la grande question que l'on pose aujourd'hui au professeur Binns ! Bonjour professeur. »

«Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la grande guerre des gobelins qui c'est passée dans les années 1649-1657… »

« Hum oui bon… je crois que ce n'est pas tout à fait le sujet d'aujourd'hui… Pouvez vous nous dire vos commentaires sur le chapitre Professeur ? »

« Je trouve qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'informations sur le conflits entre les peuples gobelins qui ont commencés en 1434, et qui sont causés pas la réglementation et l'indisponibilité sur les… »

T.A. commencent à se fâcher et décide d'aller chercher la massue, sont amie toujours aussi fidèle… Essayant de sauver la peau… Euh bon l'âme de Binns, D.M. changent subtilement de sujet.

« Dites Professeur, je crois que dans une vie antérieure, vous deviez être un gobelin… »

« Vous croyez ? »

« J'en suis certaine. »

« Et bien merci ! C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on m'a fait de toute ma vie. Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai un cours qui m'attends et qui parlera d'un sujet passionnant : la retraite des gobelins après la guerre de 1732… »

_Et il disparaît à travers un mur, tout bonnement et en déblatérant, avec un sourire aux lèvres. _

« Bon et bien en attendant que l'un des prochains chapitres parlent de gobelins, et en espérant qu'ils ne parleront pas de gobelins avant au moins dix siècles, donner nous votre opinion ! Et S-V-P, FAITES QUE ÇA NE PARLE PAS DE GOBELINS ! »

T.A., complètement furieuse, arrive avec une massue et un bâton de baseball( Et oui, elle l'a piqué a un copain) et le donne à D.M.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ! Je vais lui faire la peau à cet ectoplasme ! » _demande T.A furieusement !_

« Il est partit par là ! » _tout aussi furieusement répond D.M. !_

T.A. et D.M. foncèrent dans le mur et s'échouèrent au sol, sonnées… Après, on se demande comment elles ont fait pour s'échapper de Ste Mangouste… La suite dans le prochain chapitre… 


	5. Quand le soufflet retombe

_Hum Hum._ (Raclement de gorge à la Ombrage…) "Bien c'est à moi je crois… Alors que dire… Ben rien y'a aucun changements toujours échappées de Ste Mangouste… Et toujours bien cachées puisqu'on n'a pas réussi à nous découvrir… Malgré le personnnaping de masse qu'on a fait… (Se retourne et regarde une cage où sont enfermés les perso…) Ils ont cherché à nous trouver mais on est plus fortes qu'eux… Non le fait qu'on ait demandé à Dumbledore de nous faire apparaître un bateau, on l'a baptisé la folie… mais il ne nous aide pas… Il prend l'eau et on va tous couler **au secours à l'aide!"**

"Je vois un lecteur pas content qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ce te plait pas que je raconte notre vie? On est échappée de Ste Mangouste merde! Un peu de compassion!"

D.M arrive avec un petite boite blanche. "Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois… Tu as pris tes pilules ce matin?" (A part) "Ça devrait la calmer…"

**Disclamer:** Jk Rowling grand gourou de la fiction, je te prie de ne pas nous empêcher de continuer, y'a des gens qui nous ont demandé la suite (si, si, je vous jure que c'est vrai!)…

**Warning:** Homophobes ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez votre bonheur… De même pour les rabats joies congénitaux et les membres de la LCLPSCLG (lutte contre les perso séquestrés contre leur gré)…

**RAR:**

_Ingrid:_ J'ai rangé la massue mais que pour toi… C'est gentil que tu lises jusqu'à la fin mais comment on saura que tu lis si tu ne review pas… Mais tant que tu jures sur ton honneur de nous donner ton âme si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu oublies de lire un chapitre… Moi démoniaque? J'ai une ascendance avec Lucifer par la cuisse gauche à moins que se soit droite je ne me rappelle plus… Bref on voit des évanouissements partout… Qui sera le prochain sur la liste?

_Amy Keira:_ Bonne nouvelle tu vas pouvoir lire le prochain chapitre puisqu'il est en dessous mais fini de lire cette réponse avant de foncer le lire… Merci d'adorer mais c'est normal… C'est DM qui a écrit le dernier chapitre… Qu'ai-je prévu pour notre pauvre Draco? (Il se débat dans sa cage disant qu'il veut aller aux toilettes… Le pauvre… Le bébé appuie sur sa vessie… Je devrais peut-être lui ouvrir, non?) Bon je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps…

_Feylie:_ Une autre petite nouvelle! Chouette! En plus si ça te fait du bien ne te prive pas de continuer à lire…Sinon désolé pour Draco, il est un peu ronchon ces temps ci je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend je vais devoir lui parler en tête à tête avec ma massue pour lui dire que les lecteurs ont tous les droits, je suis vraiment désolée… _Prend sa massue et s'approche de Draco… _(Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun mal n'a été fait aux hommes enceintes…)

_Alicya Potter-Black:_ Tout d'abord comment toi tu vas? Nous c'est constant un peu le mal de mer mais ça va… Oui on sait Ron et Pansy c'est cruel mais pense à Draco et à Harry qui doivent eux supporter les bruits de ces scrouts à pétard en rut… Mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble… Personnellement je n'avais jamais vu un Ron Pansy avant de le mettre dans une de mes fics et depuis j'en vois mais je ne devais pas faire attention avant… Alors sinon je te dis tout de suite qu'Harry n'a plus le droit de se rebeller… Ils sont tous pareils ces perso… INTENABLES! Il faut tout leur réapprendre à la mode DM & TA…

_Tamallou01: _Merci de ne pas nous livrer aux méchant en blanc, c'est très urbain de ta part… Sinon ils nous interdirons d'écrire… Tout mais pas ça c'est cruel… comme JKR dans le 6 (je l'ai lu en 16H… sans interruptions… et pendant que je déménageait…) J'aime plus JK! Trop méchante… J'ai pleuré ri, ri et repleuré… D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé que c'était moins bien écrit que les autres…Déjà faire mourir Sirius était d'une cruauté… mais alors là j'ai appelé tous mes amis pour dire que j'arrêtais la fic… Mais la fiction a eu le dessus sur moi… (Au moins j'ai commencé à écrire mon livre… 2 paragraphes c'est pas mal pour un début…). Sinon pour nous protéger tu veux que je te prête une massue, une batte de baseball, une tronçonneuse, un piolet, un sabre…? J'ai de tout…

_Bibidibabidibou: _Tiens l'autre jour j'ai pensé à toi j'ai vu qu'ils allaient ressortir cendrillon au cinéma… Je vais peut-être aller le revoir… A moins que je ne craque sur Johnny Depp (film de Tim Burton mon réalisateur préféré…) bon alors la réponse maintenant…Pansy, je suis sure que comme Draco c'est une comique insoupçonnée… On sait que cette fic est géniale… parce qu'on est formidable ma DM et moi… Non je ne me jette pas des fleurs… Je sais pas pourquoi Severus ri amèrement dans sa cage… C'est gentil de compatir au sort de Draco… Pour le petit bout faudra attendre pour le voir ben oui j'aimerai qu'il ait 2 bras 2 jambes 20 orteils 2yeux un nez et une bouche… (Lol) Bisouilles à toi…

_Serpentis-Draco:_ Je ne sais pas si Pansy est idiote mais ironique pour moi, mais faut demander à DM… Draco sans Jelly faut attendre la fin de ma réponse pour pouvoir savoir… bon ben je vais te laisser aller lire quand même je ne suis cruelle qu'avec les perso…

_Alinemcb54:_ je vais pas disserter sur ta review courte et concise qui va droit au but… on compte pas s'arrêter là et c'est normal que tu adores parce qu'on est totalement folleuh!

_Onarluca ou Artémis_: Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour la pauvre tarte aux pommes faite par Harry avec ses petites mains… Je trouve vraiment cruel de faire mal aux tartes aux pommes… C'est comme ne pas être tenté de manger de la Jelly à 4H du matin… Encore faut il en avoir dans le frigo… D'ailleurs il en reste… (Mais il n'est pas 4 H du mat…) Bon je te laisse je fais aller dévorer ma Jelly… Sous l'œil noir de Draco…

Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps sous risque de me faire malmener par vous nos chers lecteurs impatients de connaître la suite de notre épopée…

**READ & ENJOY…

* * *

**

**CHP 5: QUAND LE SOUFFLET RETOMBE…**

La rentrée, j'adore la rentrée sauf cette année… Une semaine déjà que les autres m'ont lâchement abandonné pour retrouver le train-train quotidien des cours et des examens… Je suis écoeuré, j'étais pris en études de potions avancées… Mais au lieu de ça, je dois me reposer… Mon rêve part en fumées à cause de quoi? D'un bébé… Bon d'accord, je suis super heureux pour Harry et moi, on va se construire une vrai famille mais quand même!

Harry, ce mec que j'aime de tout mon cœur ne m'aide d'ailleurs pas à oublier ce que je rate… Il m'a déjà décrit un milliard de fois l'université sorcière de Londres… Sans compter Hermione qui se fait plaisir en restant des heures à la bibliothèque qui est, selon elle, dix fois plus grande que celle de Poudlard… Ron qui me décrit ses nombreux repas, car pour lui il y en a plus que trois, à la cafétéria… Bref, je suis énervé et j'en ai le droit…

Heureusement, aujourd'hui c'est samedi… Donc, pas de cours, pas de devoirs… Juste une journée pour moi! Ils ont intérêt à me chouchouter parce que je me sens seul…Bon c'est vrai, d'habitude je râle car ils me laissent pas une seule seconde tranquille, mais là ça devient ennuyeux d'être seul dans une grand maison… En plus, je ne me remets pas de la fermeture de l'usine de Jelly, enfin la succursale de Londres… Après avoir lu l'article, j'ai été déprimé pendant une semaine. Bien sûr, Hermione parlait d'une réaction hormonale mais quand on sait que la Jelly est ma seule compensation…

Mais maintenant ça va, j'ai fait des réserves, j'ai passé ma semaine à vider les rayons des magasins moldus… La tête des caissières lorsqu'elles me voyaient avec autant de Jelly et mon gros ventre, c'était franchement drôle… Je dois tenir encore trois mois minimum, alors… Sans compter que Ron et Blaise aiment bien en manger… Bref, j'ai fait mes réserves, j'ai tout planqué et j'espère que personne ne trouvera ma cachette…

J'avoue tout de même que j'ai des choses à faire… Fred et George m'ont chargé de tester leurs dernières nouveautés, celles qui n'ont pas d'antidote. Bon, je ne testerais pas sur moi, on ne sait jamais… Et en plus, ils m'ont proposés d'en fabriquer de nouvelles… Pour l'instant, je ne m'y suis pas trop attaqué mais dès la semaine prochaine, je m'y mets…

Alors revenons à la Jelly… J'ai pas mal de réserves… J'ai de la Jelly à la framboise, à la pomme, au citron, au cassis, à l'orange, à la menthe (j'aime pas trop celle là mais bon…), à l'abricot, à la pêche, au raisin, à la goyave, aux nectarines, aux prunes, à la cerise, goût de banane, poire, kiwi, mangue, fraise, pamplemousse …

« DRACO!... » Oups y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait? Pourquoi Harry me rejoint tout rouge, une veine battante incontrôlablement sur sa tempe; bon, il est en colère, ça c'est sûr et certain, mais j'ai rien fait de mal que je sache… Pourquoi ses mains sont cachées derrière son dos…

« Harry? » Bon, on connaît les prénoms de chacun, c'est bon… Non, je ne dois pas éclater de rire… Pourquoi la tête de son oncle me revient en tête, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je dois me reprendre…Draco cache ton sourire… Où sont passés tes préceptes malfoyens?

« Draco… ! » Ca peut durer longtemps… Je ne répondrais pas « Harry », sinon j'éclate de rire. Harry énervé, ce n'est pas possible… Trop comique…

« Oui? Qu'est ce qu'il y a… » Le fait qu'il ait ses mains dans son dos ne m'indique rien de plaisant, il a dû trouver les cartons des jumeaux… à moins qu'il y cache un cadeau pour moi… Non, je n'ai pas des scrouts à pétard devant les yeux mais je dois avouer que ça me ferait plaisir… Une semaine seul dans une grande maison avec rien que des émissions de télévi-machin-truc moldu pour m'occuper… Bon, j'avais la possibilité de m'occuper avec les farces des jumeaux mais c'est pas mal ce truc moldu… une vraie drogue pour les yeux… Comme le bel homme devant moi…

« Tu n'as rien à me dire? » Question conne… J'ai plein de choses à lui dire mais je ne crois pas que se soit ce qu'il veuille entendre…

« Euh non… » Alerte rouge, alerte rouge, Draco démasqué… Les femmes et les enfants d'abord… Non, Moi d'abord! Pas les yeux noirs mon amour… c'est pas conseillé… on ne s'énerve pas contre les hommes enceinte quand on est le père de l'enfant c'est mauvais pour lui… Je craque… « Euh si peut-être… » Ne panique pas… Si c'est des farces, tu lui dis qu'ils t'ont forcés…

«C'est quoi ça !» Ses mains qui étaient toujours cachées dans son dos, ses mains si viriles et si douces, qui… Non ne pas penser au sexe… Même si ma libido accrue ne me fait penser qu'à Harry débraillé, Harry après un match de quiddich, Harry sous la douche, Harry nu et à ma merci, Harry nu couvert de Jelly, Harry… STOP! Bref, ses mains déversent une vingtaine de paquet pour préparation de Jelly… Merde, il a découvert ma cachette… J'aurais préféré qu'il trouve les farces… D'ailleurs pourquoi allait-il fouiller dans les affaires de Poudlard? C'était la meilleure des cachettes possible… Avec nos uniformes de Poudlard, nos livres, nos cours…

«De la Jelly?» Grand sourire innocent sur le visage… Je vais le faire craquer… je m'allonge bien en travers du lit faisant ressortir mon ventre rond des couvertures… « J'avais peur qu'ils n'en produisent plus et imagine que le bébé n'y goûte jamais… C'est lui qui m'a forcé à en manger… Je détestais ça avant lui… » Une main vient s'échouer sur mon ventre… Il craque… Parfait petit serpentard le Draco… même le plus gryffondor des gryffondors ne résiste pas… Je devrais me lancer dans les affaires… je serais un bon président d'entreprise, manipulateur comme je suis…

« Draco… Ce n'était pas utile de remplir une pièce entière de Jelly, en plus une des plus grande pièce de nos appartements… On en aurait trouvé, tu sais, je serais allé en chercher au fin fond de la campagne Irlandaise… Je voulais te faire une surprise aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas si c'est utile du coup… » Ai-je bien entendu une surprise? Pour moi? Pourquoi a-t-il ajouté pas utile? Je n'aime pas quand il me cache des choses… Je vais sortir l'arme fatale, mon regard chien battu ou plutôt Chat Potté dans ce dessin animé moldu, je crois que c'est Shrek 2… Ouai c'est ça…

« Une surprise et j'ai tout gâché, je suis trop bête Harry… Excuse-moi… Je m'en veux… »

« Non c'est pas grave, je vais te la faire quand même… » Et la chouette d'or est attribuée à Draco Malfoy pour son interprétation du regret… « Suis-moi… » J'émerge alors de l'enchevêtrement de draps et commence à le suivre. Il se dirige vers la porte de notre chambre et l'ouvre. Il fait un pas dans le couloir et se retourne vers moi, il rougit. Quoi encore? Qu'est ce qu'il veut, je le suis… « Draco, mon amour, bien que ça ne me gène pas,mais alors pas du tout de te voir te promener totalement nu chez nous, je ne crois pas que Ron s'en remette un jour… » Là c'est moi qui rougis… J'attrape un boxer dans le dressing et sort de la pièce.

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas énormément habillé mais Pansy et Hermione trouvent que je ne leur montre pas assez mon ventre… J'ai entendu Ron et Blaise se plaindre du fait qu'elles parlent d'avoir des enfants… En plus je n'ai pas à justifier ma tenue puisque j'ai mal aux tétons… Quoi… non, je ne suis pas une chochotte! Je suis un homme qui attend un enfant et malheureusement pour moi j'ai certains désagréments dont sont sujettes les femmes enceintes… Les tétons douloureux en font parti… Alors un tee-shirt qui frotte contre cette partie de mon corps me fait mal…

Nous arrivons devant la porte du bureau. Nous avons décidé de faire un bureau commun, ce qui devait nous permettre de travailler ensemble et de nous entraider… Mais malheureusement moi je n'en ferais que très peu l'usage, du moins cette année. Nous arrivons devant le bureau d'Harry et il me tend une lettre. Visiblement, vu l'écriture et l'enveloppe c'est une lettre moldue, il l'a déjà lue... Je le regarde, interrogatif… C'est quoi cette lettre?

«Ouvre la…» Je suis son ordre et déplie le papier. Elle m'est aussi adressée…

«_ Messieurs Potter et Malfoy._

_Jelly Party Entreprise vous remercie activement de l'aide financière que vous lui avez apporté. Grâce à votre généreuse donation, la succursale Londonienne ne fermera pas ses portes, bien au contraire… _

_Malheureusement notre président directeur général, Monsieur Swoon, a fait, suite à la lecture du montant de votre don, un infractus du myocarde, le contraignant à cesser toute activité définitivement. Le conseil d'administration a donc du siéger pour résoudre les problèmes liés à la nomination d'un nouveau directeur._

_Étant donné votre implication dans la survie de notre entreprise, nous vous prions de bien vouloir accepter ce poste._

_Évidemment, si ce n'était possible pour une raison quelconque, vous trouverez deux poste au sein du conseil d'administration._

_Nous vous prions de répondre rapidement à cette missive._

_Veuillez agréer messieurs l'expression de nos remerciements les plus dévoués et de nos salutations les plus sincères._

_JP Entreprise._ »

Alors là pour de la surprise, c'est de la surprise… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Il a envoyé de l'argent en notre nom pour sauver cette entreprise… Pour me sauver, moi, de la folie…

« Je t'aime… » Bon c'est la seule réplique censée qui me passait en tête… Sinon j'avais 'beuh… euh… et puis…' qui n'est quand même pas super classe comme réponse!

« C'était ça ma surprise… » Je suis certain qu'il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu… « Quand j'ai vu ta réaction, j'ai eu peur pour toi… Je veux dire, une dépression chez les sorciers entraîne une baisse des pouvoirs et le médecin a dit que le bébé se nourrissait de nos deux magies alors… » Pourquoi un sourire naît sur mes lèvres… Il l'a fait pour le bébé pas pour moi… Il est trop adorable ça doit être pour cela… Un vrai futur Papa poule… Non, en fait il l'est déjà…

« Je te remercie Harry, vraiment… Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit. Tu es suffisamment puissant pour qu'il survive sans mes pouvoirs… Mais j'en reviens pas ils étaient en faillite et criblés de dettes combien tu as… »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous… Entre le coffre des Potter, celui des Blacks et ce que nous a donné le ministère, je pouvait largement contribuer à faire marcher cette entreprise…D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le seul endroit où je donne de l'argent, il a également deux orphelinats et un centre pour personnes âgées handicapées… » Pas de doute, il est parfait… Y'en a qu'un seul comme ça c'est Harry James Potter et c'est MON n'amoureux! Faut que j'arrête de réagir comme une gamine pré-pubère, moi…

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais avec moi… Je n'ai jamais été capable de ne penser qu'a moi et toi tu es altruiste, aimant, amical… moi je suis tout le contraire… » Quoi c'est moi qui parle… Ce n'est pas totalement faux de toute manière…

« Ca compte pas, le fait que je t'aime pour ce que tu es… Et malgré tout, ce que tu as l'air de penser à ton propos c'est faux, tu es espiègle, fier, beau, intelligent, fonceur, rêveur, réfléchis… Je t'aime et rien ne changera cela… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu vaincre Voldemort sans ton soutien… C'est toi qui m'as donné la force de me battre… Et crois moi je suis loin d'être parfait… La perfection n'est pas de ce monde! Parce que ce que tu oublies de dire c'est que j'agis avant de réfléchir, que je suis tête en l'air, timide… Alors tu vois moi aussi j'en ai des défauts…Mais ne pense jamais que je n'ai rien à faire avec toi" _(NDLA: si un mec me dis ça je l'épouse!)_ Il s'approche de mes lèvres et y dépose les sienne, juste une simple pression qui me démontre la véracité de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il a réussi à me faire pleurer en tout cas… « Non ne pleure pas ou je m'y met… Alors on leur répond quoi? »

Bonne question, on leur répond quoi? Moi je suis enceinte de six mois et ça commence définitivement à se voir… Harry, lui a ses cours et vu ce qu'il me raconte tous les soirs je ne penses pas qu'il veuille arrêter…

« Je ne sais pas… » C'est vrai je n'en ai aucune idée…

« Parce que vu que c'est une entreprise moldue, une grossesse masculine ça va leur faire bizarre… » C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…Ils ont déjà du mal à croire en l'existence des licornes alors qu'un homme puisse attendre un enfant… Je risque de finir à l'hôpital psychiatrique en moins d'une journée… À moins que…

« Harry, je pense à quelque chose… J'ai lu un truc là-dessus, tu sais dans le livre que Mac Lean nous a donné. Dans le chapitre sur la vie quotidienne, c'était un sort de dissimulation il me semble pour permettre de ne pas attirer les soupçons de la part des moldus… Je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser… »

« Tu voudrais vraiment gérer cette entreprise ? »

« Pourquoi pas… » C'est vrai, pourquoi pas. J'ai rien à faire de mes journées et je me vois bien en patron…

« Tant mieux parce que je leur ai déjà répondu oui y'a deux jours… » Alors celle là je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… Il leur a répondu avant de me consulter? Il se prend pour qui? Il n'a pas à prendre des décisions me concernant sans mon avis…

« Pardon? »

« Je leur ai répondu que tu acceptais de devenir le patron de l'entreprise… » Monsieur Potter, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! Tu ne vas pas diriger ma vie sans m'en parler… Pour la peine, regard noir et avada kédavrisant, enfin en un peu plus gentil bien sûr… « Me regarde pas comme ça… Je m'en voulais de te voir tourner en rond ici. Tu n'avais rien à faire de tes journées et ça m'ennuyait… On a tous nos cours la journée et toi tu en es privé et je sais combien tes études te tenaient à cœur. Je sais que c'est une maigre compensation… Mais excuse moi de ne pas t'en avoir avisé avant… » Il sait vraiment me faire craquer! Saleté de gryffy! Il me connaît trop bien… Où est passé le Harry qui ne connaissait rien de moi et qui me craignait dans les couloirs de Poudlard… Bon. il ne m'a jamais craint dans les couloirs mais tout de même il est où?

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je t'en veux de ne pas m'en avoir parlé et d'avoir choisi pour moi mais… Merci ! » Et là je lui saute au cou… Bon, il ne s'y attendait pas et nous tombons à la renverse. Je suis allongé sur lui à même le sol et nous nous embrassons à pleine bouche… Hummmmm, que c'est bon… Je lui ferais d'ailleurs bien l'amour, maintenant, à même le sol…

Grincement de porte… Et merde, pourquoi c'est toujours dans les meilleurs moments que nos colocataires décident de faire irruption. Vu la taille des péniches, c'est Ron…

« Merde les mecs vous avez une chambre pour ça… J'ai déjà du mal à imaginer que vous avez une vie sexuelle alors par pitié ne me le démontrez pas… » Et c'est Monsieur 'Oh oui Pansy, encore ! ' Qui dit ça! Autant entendre ça que d'être sourd…

Je me relève tant bien que mal… mon point de gravité a sûrement changé avec le bébé… Bref je me lève difficilement et Harry lui aussi se relève mais plus rapidement que moi. Il observe son meilleur ami et il rougit… Merde, ce n'est pas sa mère qui vient de le surprendre les doigts dans le pot de biscuits tout de même… C'est son meilleur ami qui s'imagine qu'on fait des galipettes dans le bureau…

« Ronald, si nous étions en train de baiser, on aurait utilisé un sort pour sceller la porte et un autre pour insonoriser la pièce… Ce qu'on fait tout le temps, même à celle de notre chambre… Ce n'est pas comme tout le monde… Et ne laisse pas vagabonder ton imagination ainsi! » Et pan ! Dans les dents… Moi, méchant, jamais! Juste réaliste, ces sorts existent pour quoi sinon que pour être utilisé ? J'ai déjà du mal à supporter la voix nasillarde de Pansy en temps normal alors quand elle s'envoie en l'air avec la belette, merci du cadeau…

Au moins, c'est dit depuis le temps qu'Harry n'osait pas aborder le problème des nuisances sonores moi je l'ai fait! Espérons qu'il ait compris le message… ce qui n'est peut-être pas gagné…

Visiblement, Harry n'a pas aimé la riposte… J'ai encore dû utilisé le ton typiquement froid et distant qui me caractérisait mais j'allais pas dire Ronny mon chou n'ont plu… D'abord, il est 9H le matin, qu'est-ce que marmotte fait debout? D'ailleurs ce n'est pas mon problème…

« Harry, j'ai faim tu viens? » Il me regarde quelques instant me fait un baiser sur la joue… plus chaste tu meurs…

« Je te rejoins, je dois parler à Ron… » Pour une fois j'obéis puisque son 'je dois' sous entendais plein de chose et qu'une longue conversation à laquelle je ne dois pas assister va certainement avoir lieu…

Parfois, j'aimerais être une petite souris pour pouvoir espionner les conversations… J'espère qu'Harry va lui faire comprendre que pour notre santé mentale à tous, la belette devrait utiliser un sort d'insonorisation… À moins qu'il lui explique qu'avant que notre bébé ne se retrouve dans mon ventre tranquillement en train de se développer, Harry a dû y planter une petite graine… Ron est parfois si naïf… Dommage que je ne puisse pas entendre…

J'arrive dans la cuisine et m'installe. Hermione et Blaise arrivent main dans la main et les yeux dans le vague… Voilà un couple que j'apprécie, eux utilisent un sort d'insonorisation. Bon en ce moment, ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux me donne la nausée mais bon… Hermione qui sert le café de Blaise pendant qu'il lui beurre ses tartines… C'est coulant de bons sentiments. Je n'ai aucun droit de critiquer, Harry et moi sommes pareils, parfois… Moins depuis quelques semaines…

Ce n'est pas que nous traversions une crise, je ne le penses pas, mais il est vrai que nous devenons un peu couple installé. Cette semaine en immersion devant la boite à image m'a montré que nous sommes devenus un de ces couples si parfait avec la maison, l'enfant à venir… Il ne manque plus que le chien et le tableau est complet… Mais de quoi je me plains c'est le plus parfait des futur pères… Mais moi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'angoisse comme cela? Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir mais si je ne réussissais pas…

« Draco? Quelque chose ne vas pas? » Ça c'est Hermione… Malgré le fait quelle paraisse dans sa bulle en totale osmose avec Blaise, elle voit tout autour d'elle…

« C'est rien… » Pourquoi j'éclate encore en sanglot moi… ? Saleté d'hormones…

« Si y'a quelque chose… » Maintenant c'est Blaise qui s'y met…

« Non, non ce n'est rien… » Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me calmer? Que dirais Lucius s'il me voyait pleurer devant mon thé au petit déjeuner…

**« HARRY? ON A BESOIN DE TOI… »** Je ne sais pas si on a besoin de lui mais en tout cas je suis sur que les voisins ont entendu qu'on l'appelait…

Et voici le preux chevalier qui accourt avec Ron son fier destrier… Pourquoi même penser à une blague si nulle ne me fait pas m'arrêter de sangloter?

« Draco, mon amour, ne pleure pas… » Ben si je pleure mais si au moins je savais pour quelle raison je pleure, tout irait mieux! « Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit? » Il vient de faire un boulette je crois, vu que Blaise se lève et le toise du regard…

« Nous ne lui avons rien fait, Potter! » Je n'aime pas la tournure des événements… Il faut que je me calme…

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il pleure dans ce cas? »

« Demande lui, moi je ne sais pas… » Blaise part et claque la porte. Je crois que j'ai encore fait une bourde… Je tente tant bien que mal de retenir ces fichus sanglots mais rien à faire. Hermione me tend un verre d'eau que j'avale difficilement…

Et je reprends un peu mes esprits… « Merci Hermione. Ca va mieux… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend… »

« Tu veux qu'on parle seul mon ange? C'est par rapport à ta surprise ? Si tu veux on peut tout annuler… »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prend… Je pensais juste combien je t'aimais et la chance que j'avais que tu sois le père de mon enfant et voilà je me suis mis à pleurer… »

« Draco, laisse moi deviner… Tu te disais qu'Harry serait le père parfait et toi tu avais des doutes sur tes capacités… » Alors là, Ron me scotche… Je ne le savais pas psychologue…

« Peut-être… » Harry se tourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Ne pense jamais que tu seras un mauvais père c'est complètement faux… Tu seras parfait au plus haut point… Comme toujours. » Blaise revient dans la pièce et voit que je me suis calmé. Il soupire de soulagement ou d'énervement, je ne sais pas… Il prend la parole.

« Tu m'excuseras pour tout à l'heure Harry, j'ai quelques problèmes ces temps-ci… Je ne voulais pas vous le dire mais mes parents m'ont écrits… Ils me renient. » Hermione le regarde les yeux exorbités. Encore une nouvelle inattendue… « Excuse-moi de ne rien t'avoir dit Hermione, je pensais pouvoir encaisser sans rien dire mais je ne peux pas… Ils ne veulent plus que je porte le nom de Zabini, je suis un traître pour eux… Mais ça va aller… Vous inquiétez pas j'encaisse, je devais m'y attendre… » Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup je me sens si coupable.

« Blaise, je sais ce que tu ressens mais ça va passer t'en fait pas… On est là. Je suis passé par là moi aussi. Et maintenant, je peux dire que ma famille c'est vous tous… » Non, je ne craquerais pas une autre fois aujourd'hui, je dois retenir ces fichus larmes qui enserrent ma gorge… À vrai dire, je crois que vu la tension dans la pièce, si je craque tout le monde va se mettre à pleurer… Y'a des jours où on devrait rester au lit…

« Dit-toi que Blaise Granger est placé plus haut dans l'alphabet que Blaise Zabini… Et ça te va mieux je trouve… » Tout le monde se met à sourire, encore une fois merci Ron. « On va pas se laisser abattre par une autre épreuve… P'tit dej' pour tout le monde… » Je comprends vraiment pourquoi Ron est le meilleur ami d'Harry, il réserve toujours des surprises. Je crois que c'est un type très bien… On a mit du temps à s'accepter mais je crois que c'est bon.

Tout le monde fait apparaître de la nourriture sur la table et nous voilà parti pour un petit déjeuner pantagruélique où nous entamons une grande discussion sur l'arrivée du bébé et ce que ça va changer pour nous… Ron a raison, on a une capacité particulière pour encaisser les épreuves qu'on nous envoie… Quoi qu'il se passe, notre amitié nous fait toujours relever la tête et nous en sortir. Espérons que la prochaine épreuve que nous devrons affronter sera dans longtemps…

…**…**…

Franchement, je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de ma journée, tout le monde a été aux petits soins pour moi… Tant mieux parce qu'avec la semaine que j'ai passé seul ici, je leur en aurais voulu s'il en avait été autrement.

On est allé visiter l'entreprise en début d'après midi avec Harry. J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller travailler rien que pour tester tous les goûts disponibles… En bref, la crise de la Jelly est vraiment loin de nous… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on en oublie quelque chose… Vois pas du tout quoi…

Hermione, Pansy et moi avons passé un bon moment à parler de mariage. Ben oui, faudra bien qu'on y passe un jour… Pas tout de suite mais plus tard… Enfin avec Blaise, ils voudraient se marier rapidement. Pansy attend gentiment que Ron la demande en mariage mais je sais qu'il reste septique…

Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que sous le fait que j'attende un enfant, elles en oublient que je reste un homme… Même si je suis heureux qu'elles se confient à moi, les problèmes purement féminins restent un mystère que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'éclaircir… Alors, je m'éclipse pour parler Quiddich avec Ron ou Blaise, eux au moins n'oublient pas que je suis un mec, un vrai… !

Enfin, en ce moment, je suis allongé sur le canapé à lire un livre aussi passionnant que deux heures de cours de Binns sur la guerre des gobelins en 1649… Mais bon, j'ai la flemme de me lever pour changer d'ouvrage. Et le fait que Potter-Malfoy Junior se prenne pour un joueur de quiddich en pleine action ne me donne pas envie de bouger non plus… À vrai dire, je me demande à quel poste il sera… ce sera un attrapeur, pas de doute, il a des prédispositions génétiques pour l'être…

Les autres travaillent… Ils ont déjà des devoirs à faire… Et vu que Molly et Arthur nous ont envoyé un hibou pour qu'on aille tous au terrier demain, ils travaillent pendant que moi je me repose… Parfois, c'est super d'être enceinte… même si j'aime bien étudier… Ceci dit, je suis le président d'une entreprise. Y'a pas à dire, je l'adore déjà cet enfant, ce n'est que du bonheur pour moi…

_'Ding dong' _

Je ne sais pas qui c'est, il me semble qu'on attendait personne… Et si je ne soulève pas mon superbe fessier de ce canapé, je ne le saurais jamais… Un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir… On a la classe où on ne l'a pas… Et j'ouvre enfin la porte.

« Bonjour je voudrais voir Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Vous êtes Draco Malfoy? » J'ai déjà vu cette femme quelque pars mais je ne me rappelle pas où…

« Oui. » C'est bien elle se sert de ses yeux…

« Et vous vivez ici? » Elle est rapide à la détente…

« Visiblement… » Je crains la troisième question à vue des deux autres…

« Et vous attendez un enfant? » Là, j'aime vraiment pas cette question… Elle me dit vraiment quelque chose… Draco cherche qui ça peut être… Rapidement. Déjà c'est une sorcière, elle connaît l'existence des grossesses masculine. Son visage, je … repassage en alerte rouge… Au secours, à l'aide!

« Excusez-moi… » Je lui referme la porte au nez… Et merde, je viens de faire une énorme bêtise…

Le plus urgent, c'est de prévenir Harry… Il va me tuer… Je pars en courant vers le bureau dont j'ouvre la porte à la volée, les surprenant tous en pleine séance de travail autour de la grande table ronde centrale.

« Harry, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je porte nôtre enfant… ne m'en veux surtout pas. Je viens de faire une grosse, très grosse, une énorme connerie… J'ai ouvert la porte quand ça a sonné tout à l'heure et c'était… »

…**ooo000ooo…**

Ailleurs dans un lieu oublié du fin fond de la campagne écossaise… Au milieu d'une forêt se trouvait une petite maison branlante à l'aspect plus que vétuste… L'extérieur n'était pas mieux que l'intérieur. Une seule et unique pièce tenait lieu de cuisine, de séjour et de chambre à coucher. Le mobilier était en mauvais état et ses habitants semblaient fatigués et frigorifiés par le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans les fenêtres brisées.

« Lucius, j'ai fini de faire à manger… » Le dit Lucius se leva du canapé défoncé et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise bancale…

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait Narcissa? » Narcissa Malfoy sortit un plat du four et le posa délicatement sur la table.

« Un soufflet au fromage, il faut vite le servir avant qu'il ne retombe… Ma traître de sœur, Androméda, avait malheureusement raison, j'ai bien fait de suivre des cours de cuisine… Comme on a plus d'elfes… On peut au moins se nourrir correctement à défaut de mieux… »

Une chouette brune s'engouffra par un trou dans une des fenêtres, et déposa le journal sur la table. Narcissa le saisit.

_**'EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER…**_

_LE VAINQUEUR DE VOUS SAVEZ QUI BIENOT PAPA!_

_Notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeters, s'est rendue aujourd'hui au domicile du célèbre **Harry Potter **nôtre sauveur._

_Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque **Draco Malfoy** (biographie page 3), fils de **Lucius Malfoy,** le mangemort le plus recherché par le ministère (article page 7), lui ouvrit la porte visiblement et résolument enceinte! Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là car l'autre père de cet enfant n'est autre qu'**Harry Potter **le vainqueur de celui dont il ne faut mieux pas se rappeler (biographie page 4).Nous révélant donc par la même occasion leur homosexualité. Certes, mêmes si les grossesses masculines sont autorisées dans le monde sorcier depuis des décennies, elles restent très discutées et controversées (article page 2)._

_Mais nous ne pouvons que féliciter les deux futurs papas et souhaiter une longue et heureuse vie à l'enfant… Donc, tous nos vœux de bonheur à cette nouvelle famille."_

Narcissa Black Malfoy reposa le journal livide.

« Draco, mon unique fils… » Elle s'évanouit. Son mangemort de mari, interloqué par l'évanouissement de sa femme, prit alors le journal et regarda la première page.

**« DRACO! »** Il s'évanouit à son tour après avoir effrayé tous les êtres vivant dans la forêt.

Sur la table le soufflet retomba…

* * *

«Bien alors nous voici à la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. Professeur Dumbledore qu'en pensez vous?» 

« Et bien, je pense que ce chapitre est intéressant néanmoins pourquoi n'y incluez vous pas plus de bonbons au citron? C'est bon les bonbons au citron surtout ceux qui ne fondent jamais…»

«Bonbons au citron et puis quoi encore? Ca ne va pas? Vieux taré! » Oups je crois que Severus c'est échappé…« Je n'arrive pas à me débarrassé de cette saleté de nuisance de chez Honey-dukes qui s'est logée dans ma chevelure, alors si je vois une des deux folles utiliser ne serais-ce que le mot bonbon au citron, je vous $#&§/$! » TA sort de sa poche sa crosse de hockey pendant que DM arrive avec la massue qu'elle vient de faire toute belle: affûtage, décapage et cirage inclus…

«Euh… Bonbon au citron! » TA faut un sourire sardonique au prof de potion… Coup d'œil appuyé sur sa crosse de hockey…

«Bonbon au citron! » DM regarde TA amusée en tâtant le bout tranchant qu'elle vient de créer sur la massue…

«Bonbon au citron! » «Bonbon au citron! » «Bonbon au citron! » «Bonbon au citron! » «Bonbon au citron! »

Severus Rogue maître incontesté en potion part en courant vers la cage de son Remus adoré… «Au Secours elle sont folles! Cache moi Rémus, ou plutôt passe moi une des fioles d'arsenic ou de vitriol… »

Les deux autrices furieuses se retournent vers les lecteurs… «Excusez nous on doit mettre au point des choses avec Sevy-chou… En attendant reviewé nous on adore ça… Vraiment on adore… » Se retourne vers la cage de Sevy… « Rogue, vient ici on doit parler! »

Bisous tout le monde…

DM&TA toujours échappées de Ste Mangouste et prochainement recherchées par Azkaban… (Chut! pas un mot…)

PS: REVIEWS (merci… non, non la crosse de hockey et la massue ne sont pas une menace on vous dit…)


	6. De grosses larmes de champagne

D.M. à l'appareil! Malgré des jours et des jours à vouloir nous retrouver, _Ils_ n'ont pas pu trouver notre cachette! Mais nous savons que quelqu'un c'est échappé, et leur a donné des indices… Nous devrons aller fouiller la forêt interdite, car on sait il est où. C'est un dur à cuir certes, mais il ne nous fait pas peur! On avait oublié un perso, mais nous allons le retrouver. 

En attendant de prendre notre matériel de survie, et de trouver une gardienne pour nos jolis persos, je vais répondre à vos nombreuses et magnifiques reviews!

**Pour être sûre que personne ne va s'échapper, je vous fait un petit cadeau! Le chapitre en avance de 2 jours! C'est maginifique non? Allez! Dites- le que vous aimer D.M!**

**Disclamer:** Jk Rowling est toujours notre Big Boss de la fiction, mais il faut pas qu'elle nous mettent au chômage, du moins pas avant la fin de cette fic…

**Warning:** Les homophobes font ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'ils ne viennetnt pas se plaindre s'ils ont des séquelles… La LCLPSCLG (lutte contre les perso séquestrés contre leur gré) ne peut rien faire contre nous, parce que NOUS avons le pouvoir! Mouhahaha!

**RAR :**

Bibidibabidibou : Moi aussi je veux absolument allez voir Charlie et la chocolaterie! Déjà que j'adore le chocolat, alors en voir une rivière et je vais vouloir sauter dans l'écran c'est sûr! J'ai vu Big fish, et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé toute la simplicité et la beauté de ce film. J'ai tout de même des blancs sur Edward aux mains d'argent, mais je sais que je l'ai vu quand j'étais petite. Je vois ici qu'on a une fana de cinéma! Et bien j'espère que tu vas être aussi fana de ce chapitre!

Amy Keira : Tu vas voir, Lucius et Narcissa sont disons… déterminés à retrouver Draco, Mais bon je t'en dirais pas trop, il faut garder tout le suspense! Et bien j'espère que tu as toujours aussi hâte de lire ce chapitre! Kissouxxxx et Merci!

Feylie : S'abonner à la fic? C'est vrai qu'on pourrait faire payer les gens, comme ça on pourrait s'acheter une maison au lieu de vivre dans les bois avec les persos. Ça serait surtout plus confortable pour nous. Les évanouissements, je dois avouer que c'est notre fort ( se regarde les ongles d'un air supérieur… ) J'espère que tu vas aussi rire que d'habitudes, car en fait c'est ça notre récompense…

Onarcula : Nous cruelles? Mais voyons! Ce n'était qu'un aperçu! Héhéhé… Ils n'ont pas finis de souffrir, mais bon il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre, 2-3 maximum… Bon et bien continu de nous lire, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir les habitués et leurs avis!

Tamallou01 : je sais que T.A. a lu le livre au complet en deux jours, mais moi bon je suis encore pas très loin dans le livre, mais je sais déjà tous les punchs ou presque… c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal plus sombre et en plus, y'a cette personne qui meurt… tuée par l'autre… C'est vrai que Moony c'est assez mignon son histoire! Hum hum… pour ce qui est des armes… pour le sabre laser ça va, mais la carotte a été mangé par Roguinou finalement. LE bouclier de mec nu et bien ça va, mais va falloir que tu partages avec nous aussi. Et pour Ste-Magouste, va falloir se serrer les coudes. Moi j'étais à l'étage moins 32… Tu sais de quel étage je parle enh? Mais bon faut pas dire mon secret…. Chut! Moi et T.A. on était toute les deux ensembles dans la même cellule, et on s'est enfuis super subtilement… On a juste assommés 30 gardes de sécurité… On était un peu rouillées… Aller a! Tu me parleras de ton évasion!

Serpentis-Draco : Et bien tu vas avoir un beau cadeau de retour toi! Deux chapitres peut-être, puisque moi et T.A. on part en vacances et un chapitre va être en retard de quelques jours. Alors bon retour!

alinemcb54 : Bon et bien merci pour ta review, c'est bien d'en avoir des courtes aussi, car c'est un peu moins long à répondre! Alors Merci

Eileen Ana : Merci! Un mot pour un mot! C'est bien un mot par chapitre je trouve, simple et ça veut tout dire!

Ingrid : Ouais c'est vrai, t'as trouvé un autre de nos secrets… On vole les âmes à ceux qui ne nous envoient pas de reivew s'ils la lise… Et c'est vrai qu'on est un peu satanique… C'est un nouveau culte! UN prochain à s'évanouir! Et non, il n'y en aura pas un… Pour la suite, on en discute justement. Mais bon la fic fini dans 2-3 chapitre… je sais pas encore si on va faire une suite… Mais bon on vous tiendra au courant!

Dinoushette : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là putain? Tu nous as écris une review, alors que tu en es l'auteure avec moi! Héhéhé :P Tu as raison j'ai été très surprise! J'aime! Je crois que je vais faire pareil… T'inquiètes pas, je te renverrais pas à Ste-Mangouste, car je viens tout juste de m'envoyer une review que je vais y répondre toute à l'heure… héhé! Faut se soutenir non? Aller kissouxxx de l'autre folleuh! Et a+

Yoru-Ze-Neko-Shoote-O-Sucre : Bon à cause de ton nom, pour pas faire de faute j'ai fait copier-coller… héhéhé, Et tu vas voir, ils ont tout qu'un plan, Lucius et Narcissa… Mais bon j'en dit pas trop tout de même… Ah aussi, c'est vrai, on essaie de mettre un chapitre par semaine, mais la semaine prochaine il va arriver deux ou trois jours en retard, parce que on part en vacances moi et T.A.! Alors et bien c'est tout, je t'avertisssais! Merci et kissouxx!

Vert emeraude : Et bien, enfin quelqu'un qui est certain que l'on est deux à écrire cette fic! Juste un truc, D.m., c'est moi, Andadrielle! Et T.A. c'est Dinoushette! Mais bon c'est moi, D.m., qui a écrit ce chapitre! Je sais, moi même je trouve ça mêlant…! Bon puisque tu es pressée, bonne lecture! A+

Andadrielle : Bon je sais, j'ai l'air idiote de répondre à moi même, mais il fallait que je fasse comme dinoushette! C'était trop tentant! Et c'est vrai, je suis assez fière de nous… héhéhé! Je trouve ça trop drôle me parler à moi même…. Bon j'arrête promis…

Bon et bien voici le chapitre 6 tant attendu!

**Ah oui! Il faut absolument que vous lisiez la fin! Il y a plusieurs messages importants soulignés et en gras! C'est pour ceux à qui on ne l'aurait pas dit…**

Chapitre 6 

**De grosses larmes de champagne**

De retour à la campagne écossaise, à des centaines de kilomètres, pour ne pas dire des milliers, de nos sujets principaux, dans une petite maison délaissée, se complote un plan depuis bientôt trois semaines…

En effet, une grande dame blonde qui avait déjà vu des jours meilleurs était assise avec son mari, un homme au long cheveux argent sales et en piètre état. Ces deux personnes étaient habillés de loque et à la grandeur de la pièce, on devait bien se douter qu'ils manquaient passablement d'espace, compte tenu du fait qu'il y a de cela bien longtemps, ils habitaient dans un somptueux manoir, riche de décorations de toutes sortes et comportant plus de quarante pièces.

« Chéri, nous devons trouver un moyen de nous rendre jusqu'à eux. Le maître n'aurait jamais voulu d'un enfant indigne dans notre famille… » dit la dame, tout bas.

« Je le sais bien, Narcissa, mais se serait dangereux de sortir ainsi, et de plus pour se débarrasser d'un enfant. Nous ne pouvons entrer en Angleterre sans se faire repérer…Déjà que nous avons dû changer de cachette trois fois… »

« Il y aurait peut-être un moyen Lucius… Peut-être un moyen… Mais il va nous falloir de l'aide…»

…

Dans une grande maison, très loin de se douter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de ces plans contre lui et sa nouvelle famille, un jeune homme blond tentait de ne pas rire à gorge déployée devant ce qu'il voyait…

Oh mon dieu! Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai devant mes yeux. C'est un cadeau du ciel! Leur inventions marchait vraiment! J'ai bien fait de dissoudre cette petite poudre jaune dans le seul jus qui ait but seulement par Ronald Weasley : le jus de banane!

À côté de moi, je vois Harry qui se retient de ne pas rire. Je le sais bien qu'il ne pourra pas se retenir très longtemps, car même si c'est son ami, la situation est cocasse. En effet, cela fait plus de dix minutes que notre ami roux c'est changé en singe. Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a commencé à fouille dans la tête de sa bien aimée, pour essayer de lui trouver des poux! Le seul problème est que Pansy, cette chère Pansy que j'aime tant, n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle du tout. Elle crie le nom de Ron en essayant désespérément, et ce inutilement, d'enlever le petit singe qui est sur sa tête.

Et voilà! Je savais qu'il ne pourrait résister bien longtemps! Mon chéri est rendu à moitié affalé sur la table, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, et tape la table de son poing. Et un point pour moi! Même si la table ne l'avait pas vraiment méritée, je vais garder cette anecdote pour moi le restant de mes jours… Prions les jumeaux Weasley pour leur intelligence… saugrenue?

Les effets de la petite poudre s'estompe enfin, après plus de vingt minutes. Et je me rends compte que ni moi, ni Harry n'avons bouger de notre chaise. Ron, qui est maintenant assis sur les épaules de Pansy, se gratte la tête comme si de rien était. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se retrouve à terre, pousser de son perchoir par le dit perchoir. Bon et bien je crois que notre petit Ronynou adoré va avoir le droit à une petite discussion, alors moi et Harry s'éclipsons gentiment.

Rendu dans le hall, je vois Blaise arrivé de l'extérieur, en pleine soirée, avec… une grosse bouteille de champagne?

« Dites les gars, vous pourriez aller mettre ça dans le bureau en haut. J'ai un petit truc à faire… je vous expliquerais plus tard…. » dit-il devant nos regards interrogatifs et ahuris. C'est comme si un vampire entrerait par infraction dans la maison avec le corps d'une demoiselle dans ses bras et qui nous dirait de ne pas s'en faire si on entend un cri à l'étage. Bon je sais, mes comparaisons ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme…

Ils nous tend la grosse bouteille, qui est ne plus une très bonne date, ce qui m'étonne parce que d'habitude Blaise est assez économe. Puis il monte précipitamment les marches et il s'arrête tout en haut et prend une grande respiration. Il s'engage dans le couloir et disparaît de ma vue… mais réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard, moins sûr de lui. Il nous regarde du haut des escaliers, indécis… Il soupire et retourne enfin dans le couloir… Et ne revient pas. C'est bon singe?

Je retourne mon regard vers Harry et ce dernier hausse les épaules. Il prend la bouteille et monte les marches et disparaît dans le couloirs pour revenir quelques instants plus tard rapidement. Mais alors qu'il allait mettre un pied sur la première marche pour descendre, on entend un grand cri qui vient de la chambre en haut. Ne me dites pas que Blaise est vraiment un vampire?

Alors qu'Harry a déjà ouvert la porte de leur chambre, j'apparaît tant bien que mal en haut des escaliers. Un bébé de 7 mois, c'est tout de même lourd… En tout cas, les petites choses qu'on faisait sans effort avant deviennent une vraie épreuve olympique! Je suis sûr que s'il y aurait une compétition de jeune homme enceinte, je gagnerais toutes les médailles. Bon, c'est sûr que si je suis le seul participant, ça m'aide un peu… Mais bon, passons…

Alors que j'arrive devant la porte, je découvre un Harry avec le regard niais, une Hermionne qui étrangle Blaise les larmes aux yeux et ce dernier qui tente désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

En regardant de plus près la situation, je me rend compte plutôt qu'Hermionne n'étrangle pas Blaise mais le serre très fort et pleure de joie, et que Blaise ne tente pas de reprendre son souffle, mais est plutôt stupéfait. Ça m'aurait étonné aussi que Blaise soit vraiment un vampire… Mais qui donc m'a mit cette idée dans la tête? Les jumeaux commencent à déteindre sur moi, je pense trop de stupidités…

Ça me rappelle justement que je ne leur ai finalement pas dit oui pour leur proposition, à cause de l'usine de Jelly. Disons tout simplement que le salaire d'un président d'une usine et d'un commis à la caisse n'est pas tout à fait identique.

De plus, grâce à mon nouveau poste au sein de l'entreprise, je peux maintenant savourer autant de Jelly que je souhaite. Bien sûr, je dois payer quelques frais, mais c'est tellement minime comparé au prix en magasin!

Aussi, je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi. L'éducation de mon père aura tout de même servie à quelque chose : je suis très bon pour négocier et avoir de bonnes idées rapidement.

En effet, MON conseiller en économie avait peur qu'il y ait un nouveau flop d'argent alors il fallait un nouveau concept et ce très vite! Alors, je suis arrivé, tel un prince sur un cheval blanc à la rescousse! Je dois dire que j'ai eu l'idée du siècle, et ce sans trop me vanter…

Pour faire hausser les profits, il y a eu une énorme nouveauté : deux sortes de couleur mélangées, alors deux saveurs! Et je dois dire que mes choix sont très concluants, car je dois avouer que c'est moi qui a été le goûteur pour chaque sorte. Les mélanges ont été scrupuleusement faits. Et le résultat et tout simplement magnifique! Les gens se les arrachent, surtout la sorte poire et cassis. Mais il y a aussi pomme-melon, framboise-citron, banane-fraise, menthe-cerise, mangue-pamplemousse… Il y en a plus de vingt, et le goût est tout simplement sublime!

Mais je n'ai pas laisser tomber les jumeaux pour autant. Une fois par semaine, je met quelques unes de leur inventions traîner dans la maison, et lorsque l'une est découverte, et essayée, souvent sans l'accord du cobaye, je leur fait un rapport que je leur envoie rapidement.

Ce qui est le plus drôle, c'est que la plupart du temps et ce malencontreusement, accidentellement, fâcheusement, bêtement et tout les autres synonyme qui finissent pas « ment », les prototypes se retrouvent par mégarde aux alentours de la chambre de Pansy et Ron. Alors c'est souvent EUX les cobayes.

Je retourne vers les deux autres, dont un qui va tourner au bleu, et demande enfin ce qu'il y a. Hermionne qui se rend enfin compte de notre présence se ressaisit, si l'on peut le dire ainsi, et lâche Blaise un bref instant. Puis elle s'écrit, toujours avec une mare de larmes dans le visage : « On va se marier! » en repartant de plus belle à pleurer, la mare se changeant en lac.

QUOI! Se marier! Ça veut dire que ça va être la folie du mariage, de la préparation, de la bouffe, des fleurs, des vêtements, des demoiselles d'honneur qui doivent s'habiller chez nous, donc les témoins aussi… Bon et bien c'est parfait, ça me va! C'est pour quand ce mariage dites?

Blaise, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, du moins une partie, parce que j'espère qu'il n'a pas tout vu à quoi je pensais… Enfin, il continue sur la lancée de sa fiancée en disant : « Dans un mois, je vais faire d'Hermione mon épouse et devenir Monsieur Blaise Granger. » UN MOIS! C'est tôt tout de même… Je sais qu'ils voulaient être rapide, mais de là à y aller si vite… Quoique il faut penser aux témoins qui vont devoir se changer… Bon et bien ça me va, on va faire l'essayage quand dites?

J'espère qu'Harry sera témoin… Hummmmm… Harry habillé en beau smoking… Harry enlevant le beau smoking… Harry nu à côté du beau smoking… Harry nu à ma merci, moi toujours en beau smoking… Harry nu m'enlevant le beau smoking… Harry et moi nu, dans une chambre d'hôtel de luxe…. Ok les hormones, vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui, maintenant dodo!

Ron et Pansy arrive enfin, toujours en retard ceux là. Quoique avec leur accoutrement comment dire, éméché, il ne faut pas se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire… Je veux pas y penser, j'ai les bruits et les images qui me viennent au cerveau! NON, PAR MERLIN!

Les explications recommencent pour les retardataires et Pansy aussi commence à pleurer de joie pour ces deux amis. Merde, avec ces deux filles, on va bien réussir à faire une mer de larme!

Quoique c'est tellement mignon… Il vont se marier… Wouah… C'est gros tout de même, il faut qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup pour ça… Ah l'amour, c'est tellement beau… Ah non… Pas moi aussi… Bon et bien, je rectifie mes pensées : à nous trois, on va bien faire un océan de larmes.

Harry me fait un beau sourire et me prend dans ces bras. Et moi je sanglote encore et toujours… Je me contrôle vraiment plus du tout… Où est passé ce Malfoy qui avait un masque de froideur, cette statue de glace vivante? Je crois qu'il est rendu bien loin au fond de moi, et que c'est en partie à cause, ou devrais-je dire plutôt grâce à l'homme qui me prend présentement dans ses bras.

Hermionne se détend un peu et décide d'aller écrire un rapide message à ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle! Je sens que ça va être beau demain, quand ils vont arriver en voulant des explications… Mais bon c'est si mignon! Et je suis content pour Blaise, puisqu'il va devenir justement Monsieur Granger. Il a beaucoup de difficultés à digérer le fait que ses parents l'aient renié… c'est sûr que dans mon cas, c'était moi qui avais renié mes parents…

Alors que je me calme moi aussi, enfin, Harry me décolle un peu de lui et disparaît quelques secondes dans le couloir pour revenir avec une sorte de sabre et la grosse bouteille de champagne. Il se met au milieu de la salle, et s'exclame, tout en brisant d'un coup le bout de la bouteille avec l'arme : « À la santé des futurs mariés! »

La bouteille passe entre les mains de tout le monde et chacun en prend une grosse gorgée, sauf moi qui n'en prend qu'un goutte. Avec le bébé, je dois y aller doucement… Puis, mon chéri fait apparaître trois gros divans confortables et des soupes de champagnes qui vont très bien avec le format de la bouteille. Blaise à l'honneur d'en servir à tout le monde, et je vide la moitié de mon verre dans celui de Ron, puisque je dois en prendre le moins possible.

Alors que la boisson coule à flot dans la bouche de mes compagnons, moi j'y vais calmement, ne voulant pas trop prendre vite ce délice qui pétille dans ma bouche. J'ai toujours adoré le champagne mais je sais, à mon plus grand malheur, combien cet alcool peut faire des dégâts. Disons que je me rappellerais toujours de ma première brosse dans la salle commune des serpentards avec du champagne et du Fire Whisky. Par chance, aucune demoiselle, ou messieurs, ne s'étaient retrouvés dans mon lit le lendemain… Juste un gros mal de crâne…

Et la bouteille fais un autre tour de table… puis un autre… et encore un autre…

Après une heure de placotage dans notre petite salle commune improvisée, les bouches de mes copains commencent à dire toutes sortes de folies… Surtout celle de Ron et Pansy, qui n'y sont vraiment pas allés de main morte sur la bouteille. Blaise et Hermionne aussi sont un peu rouge. Il n'y a que moi et Harry qui le sont moins, bon surtout moi, parce que je dois avouer qu'Harry aussi à les joues et le nez colorés. Je crois bien qu'ils ont vidés la bouteille à eux cinq… et c'était un gros format en plus!

Il est à peu près dix heure du soir lorsque je me rends compte que Ron et Pansy se sont éclipsé, et que Hermionne et Blaise voudraient bien en faire autant. Donc, je vois qu'on est de trop… Harry s'en rend compte aussi et on décide de quitter la chambre des deux futurs époux, pour se rendre à la notre. Dès que l'on ferme la porte de leur chambre, j'entends un bref « Silencio » jeté de l'intérieur et le bruit de la porte qui se ferme à double tours… Et on se demande après ce qu'ils ont l'intention de fabriquer, seuls et à moitié souls… Pffff….

Alors que nous passons devant la chambre de Ron et Pansy, je me rends compte que la porte est entrouverte. Ils ont encore oubliés de fermer la porte? Merde j'en ai assez de les entendre moi la nuit! D'ailleurs, je les entends encore…Ces cris… Merde, je vais vomir si ça continu!

Bien décidé à ne plus les laisser faire, je lance un regard à Harry qui est déjà au bout du couloir, à m'attendre devant la porte. Il me crie, en chuchotant, de venir tout de suite ici, en me faisant le signe de la main. Non, là j'en ai assez! Ils vont avoir ce qu'ils méritent! Trop c'est trop!

J'entre de pieds fermes dans la chambre, rouge de rage!…Puis je sens le sang s'en aller d'un seul coup, une scène étrange, non trop étrange pour mes pauvres yeux purs… Purs… ça dépend du point de vue…

Ces deux fous évadés de Ste-Magouste, car je suis sûr qu'ils le sont totalement à présent, sont entrain de chanter… debout sur le lit… et ce en petite tenue…une coupe de champagne encore pleine à la main… une chanson des Beatles… Au secours maman! J'ai peur!

Ne me voyant pas, ils continuent de chanter des paroles, dont je comprend quelques mots…

One, two, three, four  
Can I have a little more?  
five, six, seven eight nine ten

_I love you._

A, B, C, D  
Can I bring my friend to tea?  
E, F, G H I J 

_I love you._

Sail the ship, 

_Jump the tree  
Skip the rope, _

_Look at me_

All together now...

Black, white, green, red  
Can I take my friend to bed?  
Pink, brown, yellow orange blue 

_I love you_

All together now...

J'EN AI ASSEZ ENTENDU! MERCI! C'EST ASSEZ! REMBALLÉ MOI TOUT ÇA!

Je sort de la chambre, cette image qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire… Merlin, pourquoi moi! Harry, qui allait venir me chercher, me questionne du regard face à mon teint…

« Mon amour, si tu veux survivre, n'ouvre jamais cette porte, même si tu entends du bruit… Je te conseille de fuir… Maintenant, emmène-moi le plus loin possible de cette chambre… je t'en supplie… »

Sans poser plus de question devant mon ton sans réplique, il me prend la main et on se dirige vers notre chambre. Je souffle un peu rendu dans la chambre… La nuit va être dure, c'est sûr…

Quoique… Au regard que me fait Harry en ce moment… Je suppose qu'elle ne sera peut-être pas si difficile…

…

J'y crois pas! D'habitude, je suis le dernier à me lever, sauf quelques fois lorsque Ron la marmotte me bat… Mais là je suis le seul debout, et ce depuis une heure! Il est bientôt midi en plus! Bon c'est sûr que j'ai eu cette image de Ron et Pansy toute la nuit… Brrrrrrr….Ne pas y penser…

Alors que je suis dans la cuisine et que je me prépare à manger, puisque je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, on sonne à la porte. Je me dépêche tant bien que mal d'aller ouvrir et je découvre une Molly toute souriante au pas de la porte.

« Bonjour mon chéri! Ça va bien le bébé? »

« Bonjour Molly. Bien sûr qu'il va bien! Vous voulez entrer, j'allais dîner seul alors… »

« Seul? » dit-elle en entrant. « Les autres ne sont pas là? »

« Oh bien sûr qu'ils sont là, mais ils font la grasse matinée, comme d'habitude… Vous les connaissez. » dis-je, avec un petit sourire moqueur. On a le droit de rire un peu des autres lorsqu'ils font les marmottes non?

Je sert à Molly et à moi-même une généreuse part de poulet avec des légumes et des pommes de terre fritte. Alors que nous dînons un peu, elle me pose pleins de questions sur notre nouvelle vie en commune, du bébé, des études. Elle est très étonnée d'apprendre que c'est moi qui ai fait remarché, avec l'aide d'Harry bien sûr, la fabrique de Jelly, et encore plus lorsque je lui dit que je suis le nouveau président de l'entreprise. Je ne suis pas imbus de moi-même voyons… Du moins pas beaucoup… Juste un tout petit peu…

Je lui apprend aussi pour le futur mariage pas si lointain d'Hermionne et de Blaise. Et Molly retient de peine et de misère ses larmes. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure, sinon je vais pleurer aussi… Je déteste pleurer autant…

Molly, voulant tant bien que mal retenir ses pleurs de joie, changent adroitement et subtilement de sujet.

« Et pour le nom du bébé? Vous avez des préférences? »

Le nom du bébé… le nom…du bébé…LE NOM DU BÉBÉ! Putain de merde! Nous avons complètement oublié d'y penser! Ça fait sept longs mois que je suis enceinte, et nous n'y avons même pas pensé! On parle tout le temps du bébé, mais on a oublié le plus important! SON PRÉNOM! Merlin, nous sommes stupides…

Au regard que je lui fais, je crois qu'elle a compris que nous avions oublié. Elle me sert gentiment le bras en me disant : « Ne t'inquiètes pas voyons, vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir… Et puis, je dois t'avouer que nous aussi nous avions oublier pour un nom de bébé… Quand Fred et Georges sont nés, nous avions oubliés de trouver DEUX noms pour eux… Deux Fred, ça aurait été compliqué… Alors le nom nous ai venus lorsque le médecin nous a demandé les noms. C'est pas si compliqué que ça à trouver… »

Pas si compliqué? Comme je connais Harry et nos goûts complètement opposés en ce genre de situation, je sens que ça va être tout une épreuve à se mettre d'accord pour un. Alors si en plus on en aurait deux…

Au même moment, alors que je me ronge intérieurement tous les ongles de la planète, ça sonne encore à la porte. Je m'y dirige pendant que Molly se lève pour ranger la vaisselle. Je regarde à travers le petit objet, cette genre de petite fenêtre qu'Harry a placé pour que l'on puisse voir à l'extérieur depuis l'incident avec cette foutue journaliste de Rita Skeeters, et j'aperçois les parents d'Hermionne.

Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui vais devoir se taper encore les explications avec les adultes! Bon, je vais bientôt être papa, mais j'ai le droit de vivre mes quelques derniers instants de jeunesse non? Aller Draco, prend ton sourire heureux de voir des invités, prend une grande respiration et ouvre cette putain de porte une bonne fois pour toute.

C'est ce que je fais, mais l'effet escompté n'est pas vraiment obtenu… Certes ils ont un grand sourire, mais alors qu'ils allaient me saluer, ils font des gros yeux vers mon ventre… Ils sont moldus enh? OH non! C'est pas vrai? Pas encore!

Et… oui… ça y est… on a encore quelqu'un d'évanouis sur le perron… mais là, aujourd'hui, c'est la vente : deux pour le prix d'un…

Je soupire et lance vers la cuisine :

« MOLLY! Au secours… »

---

Chapitre 6 terminé

D.m.et T.A., les deux échappées de Ste-Magouste de l'étage moins 32, recherchées maintenant pas Azkaban, courent à en perdre le souffle à travers la forêt interdite. D.M. crie à T.A : 

« Au secours! On pourra pas tenir longtemps à côté d'un géant en pleine croissance! »

« Je sais bien! Ah moins que l'on lui chante la chanson des Bestles de Ron et Pansy, tu sais **All together now ( de Mac Cartney et Lennon)**! »

_Draco arrive et commence à courir avec elles._

« Non! Pas encore des cauchemars! Arrêter de me faire souffrir! SVP!

PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui? »

« Je sais ce qu'on a oublié de faire : trouver la putain de gardienne! Là ils se sont tous enfuis! »

_Harry arrive à son tour_ : « Svp! Ne chantez pas! C'est moi qui doit l'endurer après tout ça! »

D. M. et T.A. continu de courir, un sourire démoniaque au lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'ils décident de retourner dans leur cage avec les autres persos. Graup, derrière elles, continu à gazouiller gentiment « Mariage, prochain chapitre….mmmmmm gâteau… » tout en courant après ses « amies »…

« On l'avait complètement oublié celui-là… On peut même pas le faire entrer dans la cage… Et notre amie la massue est complètement inutile parce que ça la chatouille quand je le frappe. J'aurais pas du lui dire **que le** **prochain chapitre allait être en retard de quelques jours, à cause de nos vacances!** » _cria D.M., devenant rouge à cause de l'effort._

« Attends j'ai une idée! »

T.A disparaît de l'écran pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec deux scies à chaîne… Elle en donne une à D.M. et cri : « Tient, avec ça, ça va marcher! »

Les deux folles qui sont vos auteures préférées, précisons le, d'ailleurs, se retournent vers Graup et lance un cri de guerre en tirant pour faire marcher les scies.

Il arrête de courir, brisant plusieurs arbres sur son passage. Il bafouille « Faire bobo à Graup… » puis commence à courir dans le sens inverse.

« MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA! » s'exclament-t-elles, avec un regard satanique en courant après un bébé géant avec des scies à chaînes… Auront-elles le dernier mot face à Graup…? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de :

**D.M. et T.A. à Poudlard!**

**Kissouxxxx tout le monde **

**D.m. et T.a. **


	7. la pièce démontée

Bon alors on ne frappe pas les auteurs c'est elles qui ont les massues crosses de Hockey et surtout le chapitre tant attendu… Bon qu'on explique au moins pourquoi on a tant de retard… Après avoir poursuivi Graup, on s'est rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient tous enfuis… Toutes les cages vide… Pas de gardienne du coup ben on a du leur courir après. Ils ne se sont pas laissés faire mais on a réussi à les rattraper… Ensuite on est partis en vacances… Un auteur a besoin de repos… Le problème c'est que les hôtels nous refusaient les cages qui soit disant étaient trop imposantes pour les chambres… du coup on s'est dit qu'on aller faire du camping mais Draco ne voulait pas il aime pas dormir dehors, alors du coup on est rentrés non le fait que les vacancières essayaient de déshabiller Harry, Dray et Sev' ne compte pas… Bref nous voilà de retours après avoir aéré les perso…

**RARS : **(ça va être rapide je voudrais poster rapidement…) On va me dire que j'ai l'esprit mal placé mais le compteur est à 69 un signe?

_Feylie _: Merci mais ne pleure pas c'est pas le but… Alors comme ça on concours pour le prix des meilleurs fics délires ! Chouette ! Apparemment on ne s'ennuie pas à nous lire ! Saute sur sa chaise… Merci en tout cas ça me fait plaisir… Quoi à DM aussi je ne sais pas on me dit que si alors ça nous fait plaisir…

_Eileen Ana_: ben merci…

_Marion-Moune_: Bon alors pas assez de M-preg… Tu devrais trouver qu'il y en a dans ce chapitre. Sinon on est logique remarque si c t drôle quand on veut émouvant et triste quand on veut drôle on arrêterais la fic je pense…

_Just-Lulu: _Détend toi détend toi… Non ne regarde pas la massue détends toi détends toi…

_Vert-émeraude_: Ta est là… Alors comme ça tu lis ma fic… bon d'accord je t'ai proposé de lire mais t pas obligé de continuer tu sais non pas du tout… Sort sa crosse de hockey non ce n'est pas des menaces… Biz a+ vite

_Crème de moshi_: J'espère que tu as nourri Hayden parce que sinon il va y avoir un trou dans notre rempart de corps nu… Bon à ta place je me méfierais plus de l'œuf en or du géant du ciel que des méchants d'Azkaban… On est forte même en vacances avec une cage énorme ils nous ont pas trouvés… Ils paraîtraient qu'ils cherchent une certaine tamallou01… connais pas… lol… en tout cas comment tu trouvais la déco du niveau moins 25? Moi je ne trouvais pas super l'étage ou nous étions… ils pourrait faire des murs capitonnés de couleur non? Bon je te laisse lire la suite vu que Sev' me dit que je suis folle (bon je le sais mais je vais lui rappeler l'épisode de la carotte!) merci de nous avoir dit pour Dumby on se demandait d'où venait l'odeur…

_Onarluca:_ encore plus tip-top la suite! Bonne lecture…

_Bibidibabidibou: _merci de ta review… passé de bonnes vac's et de retour pour la suite… on nous as pas encore attrapé… kisoux

_Amy keira: _bon voici le chapitre bonne lecture… Kisouxx

**Disclamer:** Pas JKR mais 2 folles sorties de Ste Mangouste…

**Warning:** Les homophobes font ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre s'ils ont des séquelles… La LCLPSCLG (lutte contre les perso séquestrés contre leur gré) ne peut rien faire contre nous, parce que NOUS avons le pouvoir! Mouhahaha!

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 7 : LA PIECE DEMONTEE OU QUAND ON SE PREND UNE PIECE MONTEE EN PLEIN VISAGE …**

« Because we're going to the chapel and we go and get marry, going to the chapel and we're go and get marry… »

NON! Pas encore une fois… Si elle remet cette chanson encore une fois je l'étripe… La première fois ça allait, la deuxième passe encore mais à la vingtième fois, cette chanson, une stupide chanson moldue en plus m'exaspère sérieusement. Je crois que si je n'étais pas au lit actuellement, j'expliquerais à Hermione que bien que son excitation en ce jour soit compréhensible, je reste un serpentard et suis donc réfractaire à toute idée de démonstration de bonne humeur… Enfin, je lui expliquerais que j'en ai marre quoi…

A vrai dire je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Mon meilleur pote, Blaise qui il y a encore deux années imaginait son futur de célibataire endurci, va se marier aujourd'hui… Bon moi je voulais juste Potter une nuit dans mon lit et j'ai beaucoup plus également mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai Harry, son amour et le reste…

Pour tout arranger à mon humeur, je ne vois plus mes pieds depuis deux longues semaines… et en plus je ne rentre plus dans ma robe neuve (NDLA : de sorcier évidement). Et pour couronner le tout je l'avais acheté spécialement pour la mettre sur mon nouveau smoking dans lequel je rentre difficilement mais je rentre dedans… Encore heureux… j'avais tout acheté spécialement pour l'occasion… Mais bon tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes comme le dirait Candide (_Candide ou la destinée ; Voltaire_ ; dernière page…)

Pourtant je n'ai rien à redire… De quoi je me plains ? Tout le monde et spécialement Harry est aux petits soins pour moi, l'entreprise marche plus que bien Et même largement au delà de nos espérances, la naissance se profile… A vrai dire, j'ai Hâte que notre petit homme arrive, voir enfin son petit visage, pouvoir serrer ses petites mains, sécher ses larmes, changer ses couches… Euh… non ça j'ai moins envie… Par contre retrouver mon corps, mes abdos merveilleusement dessinés et revoir mes pieds ! Bon je vais certainement devoir me mettre intensivement au sport et devoir faire un régime mais bon… A vrai dire j'ai déjà prévu un entraînement Draconien.

Je crois que ça va être dur de tout gérer : S'occuper du bébé, de l'entreprise, continuer d'aider les jumeaux, m'atteler à ma remise en forme, m'occuper de la maison, retrouver la vie d'un jeune homme de 18 ans et peut-être m'intéresser à un certain brun qui s'impatiente devant mon gros ventre et qui voudrait bien rencontrer son héritier, et également me retrouver, enfin j'espère…

Je crois que le plus dure va être de se trouver du temps pour nous. Mais bon, ce n'est que le temps que le petit soit autonome donc on se donne rendez vous dans 11 ans le premier septembre après le départ du Poudlard express. A ce moment là il sera dans le train et nous aurons alors du temps pour nous retrouver… Vivement ce jour là…

Harry sort de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée sur ses hanches, des gouttes d'eau perlent sur son torse dont les muscles sont parfaitement dessinés… Miam… J'en mangerais… Le coton tige qu'il s'évertue à faire tourner dans son oreille tue le mythe du dieu grec mais je ne peux pas tout avoir… Il n'est pas parfait malheureusement. Et ça reste un gryffondor, enfin mon gryffondor… Il me regarde fixement.

« Dray, je viens de réaliser que dans cette agitation, on a toujours pas décidé d'un prénom pour le bébé… Je veux pas dire mais on devrait y réfléchir non ? » Il repart dans la salle de bain sans attendre ma réponse. Remarque il a totalement raison, j'approche du cap des huit mois et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que notre fils se porte bien... Selon Mac-Lean, notre Andromage obstétricien (NDLA : Mais ou vais-je chercher ces noms ? bon alors ça veux dire le médicomage spécialiste des grossesses masculines), le bébé se porte merveilleusement bien. La magie dont il se nourrie est suffisamment importante et qu'il sera un beau bébé. Ce n'est pas étonnant vu les deux superbes pères qu'il a… Moi ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est en forme… Surtout la nuit où il se prend pour un batteur, il a d'ailleurs probablement du se fabriquer son propre équipement au vu des coups qu'il donne…

Enfin, maintenant sa chambre est quasiment prête… Quasiment… On ne s'entend toujours pas sur la couleur des murs…. Enfin la couleur, tout court… Faut dire qu'ici toutes les décisions se prennent à six, et que trois serpentard et trois gryffondors n'ont pas les mêmes goûts… Heureusement c'est souafle au centre. En ce moment on hésite sur Bleu ou Jaune le seul problème c'est qu'on trouve que le jaune fait trop poufsouffle et le bleu trop serdaigle… Il a été question d'une tapisserie rouge rayée verte mais Harry et moi trouvons que ça fait cadeau de Noël. Déjà que c'est dur de voir tous ces paquets emballés avec deux couleurs qui ne s'entendent pas, alors la chambre de mon fils… Et puis quoi encore ?

Déjà qu'il part avec des handicaps ce petit : pas de grands-parents, des oncles et des tantes un peu tarés sur les bords voire complètement pour certains, deux pères pas de mère même si ce sont les meilleurs au monde, et un très fort potentiels magique. Je le plains déjà… quoique…

Et si on optait pour une tapisserie blanche où s'affrontent des joueurs de Quiddich vert et rouge ? A voir…

Sans compter que 'Ry et moi ne nous entendons pas sur le nom de famille… Moi j'aimerais qu'il s'appelle Potter. Oui, Potter… Je ne ferais pas porter à mon enfant un nom roulé dans la boue. Je préfère de loin le nom prestigieux des Potter. Lui veut que se soit Malfoy, ce qui est HORS DE QUESTION ! Il ne porteras pas le nom d'un mec qui essaye de tuer l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours … Bref, c'est aussi une base de problèmes ces derniers temps…

Il ressort de la salle de bain sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

« Boulou y'a scritch'un ? » J'avoue que je n'ai pas la faculté de parler le brosse à dent… Du coup dans une expression que je veux travaillée et digne, je lui balance un « hein »…

Il se rend visiblement compte que sa phrase n'a été compréhensible que dans sa tête. Il ôte sa brosse à dent de sa bouche.

« Excuse. Bref je te demandais si tu étais avec moi… Je te parle depuis cinq bonnes minutes et tu ne réponds pas… » Bon on va repartir dans une engueulade mais ces derniers temps c'est courant…

« J'étais dans mes pensées désolé. Mais il est toujours hors de question que se soit un Malfoy ! » Même si je n'ai pas honte d'être un Malfoy… J'ai honte de la connotation de ce nom…

« Bien un Potter-Malfoy dans ce cas… » Potter-Malfoy… J'avoue ça sonne bien… Et il ne sera pas trop emmerdé par mon nom. Non je n'ai pas honte de mon nom mais de Lucius… Bon vu que c'est un nom à rallonge, tout le monde l'appellera Potter… Parfait !

« Va pour Potter Malfoy… » Pourquoi l'enthousiasme ne s'entends pas dans le Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas honte… Je jure que je n'ai pas honte… Y'a des gens bien dans ma famille… Mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère a donné de l'argent pour un orphelinat sorcier pour sang pur… Ben a part moi en fait je crois qu'ils sont tous pourris dans cette famille à non y'avait Sirius mais c'est un Black… et y'a Tonks et tante Andromeda… enfin une partie des descendants black… En fait si j'ai le droit de ne pas être fier…

« Draco, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus… Je veux absolument qu'il porte ton nom également… Moi je n'avais rien de mes parents avant d'entrer dans le monde sorcier si ce n'est mon nom… Alors tu peux me croire quand je te dis que le nom est important… » Il ne veut pas me comprendre et j'ai plus envie de me battre…

« Je te crois mais comprends moi aussi, le nom de famille de Lucius n'est rien à mes yeux… Enfin je ne veux pas qu'on associe notre enfant à ce nom de mangemort. Tu es celui qui nous a débarrassé du gros méchant mage noir et je ne veux pas qu'on fasse de remarque à notre fils sur le fait qu'il s'appelle Malfoy… Enfin tu as raison malgré tout on doit apprendre à faire avec le passé donc… Passons aux prénoms… Nous en étions ou déjà ? »

« C'est ton à tour de proposer… » Tout mais pas ça… Il n'y a rien de pire que de devoir choisir le prénom d'un enfant… Après tout il le portera toute sa vie… Ce n'est pas un choix facile…

« Bien que penses tu de Zach ? » a voir sa tête je sais qu'il aime pas…

« Tu te souviens de Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle ? Tu sais un mec un peu con voire totalement, je ne pouvais pas le voir… »

« Moi je l'aimais bien… Il était sympa… Donc pas de Zach. Alors Marwan ? » Il me regarde surpris…

« Non, ça fait nom d'animal, style félin, chat kneazel panthère mais pas bébé… »Il est chiant jamais d'accord avec ce que je propose…

« Sympa, c'est le prénom d'un de mes cousins très éloignés du coté de ma grand-mère maternelle… Bon que penses tu de William ? »

« Bill ! » Pourquoi Molly a-t-elle autant de garçon ? Ils n'auraient pas pu les appeler tous pareil ?

« Bien alors, Harry. »

« Oui quoi ? » Bon alors il est bête ou il fait semblant…

« Pas toi mais le bébé… » Franchement faut tout lui dire…

« Euh, ça le fait pas… Harry Draco Potter-Malfoy… Un peu dur à porter non ? » Un point pour lui…

« Bon alors Thomas, ou Tircis ou encore Evan ? » J'ai plus d'idée moi, on aurait du acheter un livre de prénoms sorciers…

« Thomas c'est le prénom de Voldemort… Je ne veux pas dire mais celui qui a vaincu Voldemort n'appellera pas son fils de son prénom. Tircis je n'aime pas… Par contre Evan, c'est quasiment le nom de jeune fille de ma mère j'aime beaucoup. On garde de coté… » Bon c'est déjà ça… Et si… Non, quand même pas… Et puis pourquoi pas ?

« J'ai trouvé tu n'auras rien a redire à celui là j'en suis sure… Je viens de penser à James-Sirius Potter-Malfoy… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Harry me saute dessus comme ci je m'étais transformé en vif d'or.

« Je t'adore c'est totalement ça… »Il étouffe un sanglot et m'étouffe également… Doucement mec j'ai besoin de respirer… Merde ! Je suis trop con ! James-Sirius Potter-Malfoy et pourquoi pas ajouter Black ? Ca sonnait bien dans ma tête pourtant…

Harry me lâche pour se placer devant mon ventre. Il semble tout chamboulé…

« James, mon petit Jamesie c'est Papa… » Non j'ai fait le bon choix Harry est trop heureux et c'est le plus important pour moi… Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que notre James soit plus sage que son grand père ! « Draco, tu es le plus merveilleux des hommes de cette terre. » Bon je le savais déjà… C'est la stricte vérité !

« Harry c'est gentil mais j'ai un problème, je ne rentre plus dans la robe de cérémonie. Je suis le témoin de Blaise et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller en Boxer… » Il relève la tête et me regarde toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Il est trop touchant… Il aurait vraiment fait un mauvais serpentard ! On peut lire chacune de ses émotions sur son visage. C'est pratique pour moi mais pas discret. Surtout au début de notre relation qui devait, bien sur, rester top secret, monsieur exultait. Son visage était un véritable écriteau : 'Ici, bonheur à revendre…' Du coup on s'est fait immédiatement repérer par Hermione, même si deux jours plus tard Blaise me démasquait pour un retard de 2H après un entraînement de Quiddich. Même 'j'ai été retenu' n'a pas marché… Bon le fait que j'étais totalement décoiffé, que ma cravate n'étais pas attaché et que ma chemise soit sortie de mon pantalon n'a pas du aider à masquer à Blaise mes activités précédentes… Ron a été un peu plus lent mais nous a choppé de visu. Le choc pour lui et pour nous également mais bon, il voulais savoir pourquoi la carte du maraudeur mettait Harry et moi dans la même pièce… Il n'a pas été déçu de la surprise. Le plus drôle fut tout de même la découverte de Pansy… Après que le lord soit tombé Harry a disparu de Poudlard pendant une journée, sans aucune explication… Le matin il était parti avant que je ne me réveille. Je me suis inquiété toute la journée… Il est réapparu le soir dans la grande salle, comme si de rien n'était. Il est allé parlé à Dumbledore qui a acquiescé à ce qu'il disait puis mon Harry est allé s'asseoir en face de Ron. Et moi j'ai craqué totalement, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai explosé devant tout le monde. Je lui ai bondit dessus 'Harry, Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Tu disparais une journée sans me prévenir et tu espères t'en tirer comme ça ? J'attends des explications ! Ou alors toi et moi c'est fini !' A vrai dire, j'avais totalement oublié qu'on était dans la grande salle. Tout le monde s'est pris à jouer les poissons rouges en privation d'oxygène et Pansy elle ben elle est tombée dans les pommes. Et en tombant elle s'est tapé la tête contre la table. Elle a du rester trois longues semaines à l'infirmerie pour une commotion cérébrale… Par contre à la sortie c'était l'enfer !

« Tu rentres dans ton pantalon au moins ? » Il croit que je suis si énorme que ça ? Je l'ai acheté il y a deux jours. Faut pas exagérer tout de même !

« Bien sur, je te rappelle que je l'ai acheté il n'y a que quelques jours… C'est juste la robe, je la ferme plus… »

« Ben gardes là ouverte dans ce cas… » Ne t'énerve pas Draco, il ne connaît rien aux coutumes sorcières et n'a aucun goûts vestimentairement parlant… Il en a pour les Hommes vu qu'il m'a moi ! Et puis si je m'énerve j'en ai le droit je suis enceinte et je suis de méchante humeur…

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je n'y avais pas pensé ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Le truc c'est que je dois fermer cette robe de sorcier ! Tu as déjà vu beaucoup de sorcier se promener robe ouverte ? Ne me réponds pas oui… Je dis dans la rue pas dans Rainbowiz' mag ! Et ne me réponds non plus que je fais trop attention à mon look ! Je n'ai actuellement plus cette capacité de paraître sexy en toute circonstance et ce n'importe ce que je porte… Contrairement à toi ! » Bon je commence juste à vraiment avoir envie de retrouver mon corps… j'adore sentir cette vie en moi mais je ne me sens plus moi-même… J'ai l'impression que si je grossis encore ne serais qu'un peu j'exploserais !

« C'est bon ne t'énerve pas… On va trouver une solution ne t'en fait pas…Et ne penses pas ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde que tu n'est pas sexy. Parce que moi je te trouve plus sexy que jamais et plus beau de jours en jours parce que je te découvre un peu plus chaque jours. Tu es beau et tu le seras toujours… » Paroles qui ne veulent rien dire… Lui pense ça parce qu'il m'aime mais moi je vois que je suis moins sexcitant…

« N'empêche on parle mais ça ne me fait toujours pas rentrer dans ma robe ! »

« T'inquiète pas il doit y avoir un moyen… Attends je reviens… » Il laisse tomber sa serviette mouillée sur le tapis. NON ! Pas sur mon tapis bien moelleux … Il va être trempé et ce n'est pas agréable… En plus il va mettre dix ans à sécher… Draco, on reste calme… ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver davantage… Respire… Tu es un sorcier ! Un petit sort et il sera sec ! Concentre toi sur autre chose… Si Harry a fait tomber sa serviette, il est nu !... Bon c'est pas e moment de penser à ça non plus… Et merde petit Draco se réveille… Les hormones… On se calme, il enfile un boxer. D'ailleurs j'avais jamais remarqué que ces bouts de tissus lui allaient ci bien… Faut dire que généralement, je ne reste pas regarder… Mini Draco couché !... Bon maintenant le pantalon. Celui de son smoking, ça tombe bien je n'étais pas avec lui quand il l'a acheté et je voulais voir s'il tombait bien… Et il est parfait ! Ce pantalon lui fait un cul d'enfer… Il est trop beau ce mec ! Sans un mot il passe la porte. Et merde, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus !

Il repasse sa tête à travers la porte. « Au fait je t'ai fait couler un bain… » Que dire… Je l'adore ! Bon je vais aller me laver le temps qu'il revienne avec une solution…

**§§§**

Y'a pas à dire un bon bain c'est relaxant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry avait mit dans l'eau mais en tout cas je suis super calme… Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, il m'attendait avec Molly. Elle a lancé quelques sorts et miracle m'a robe m'allait de nouveau… Y'a pas à dire rien ne vaut une maman, une vrai… Elle m'a tellement bien aidé que je lui ai demandé de nous aider après la naissance du bébé. Enfin le temps qu'on s'habitue à notre nouvelle vie… Je ne sais pas quelle folie m'a pris… Peut-être était-ce la gratitude ? Bref Elle a accepté. J'adore vraiment Molly…

Bon ce n'est pas que c'est long mais un peu quand même… On sais qu'ils s'aiment et tout le reste alors on abrège moi j'ai un bébé qui confond les puching-balls et les vessies…alors…

Heureusement, ils ont pensés à moi. Je suis le seul témoin assis, ce qui est normal… Rester debout ne serais ce que dix minutes est devenu pire qu'un marathon… Je regarde l'assemblée ils ont tous l'air captivés… Bon surtout les filles, les garçons beaucoup moins… Faut dire qu'Hermione est magnifique dans sa robe de couturier sorcier. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Qu'est ce qui les fascine autant ? Le fait de lier sa vie à tout jamais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Très peu pour moi… Enfin… Je n'ai personne à berner, si Harry me le demande je ne dirais pas non… Mais bon on a déjà le bébé…

La seule personne qui semble autant s'ennuyer que moi, bien que je ne le montre pas. C'est le frère de Blaise, son grand frère. On a trouvé étrange qu'il vienne mais il nous a soutenu qu'il n'approuvait pas la décision de ses parents. Je sais que Blaise est heureux d'avoir un membre de sa famille ici. Mais je sais également que Ron et Harry restent sur leurs gardes et qu'ils ont demandés aux jumeaux de le garder à l'œil. Personnellement je ne sais pas quoi penser… Je me méfie quand même… Les Zabini sont de vieux amis de mes parents…

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser ! » Tant mieux c'est fini… Je vais tenter de me relever ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire ça pèse lourd ce machin ! Bon ce machin est un bébé mais vous avez déjà tenté de vous lever avec un machin de trois tonne qui appuis sur votre vessie. Moi je le fais tous les jours et je vous jure que ce n'est pas évident…

Bon maintenant que tu es debout tu attrapes le stylo qu'on te tend et tu signes les registres. Maintenant que c'est fait tu tapes dans le dos de Blaise et tu embrasses Hermione… Pour ensuite rejoindre ton chéri qui s'impatiente de te parler…

« Ca va ? » Non, il n'est pas exaspérant à vouloir savoir comment je vais toutes les cinq minutes… Il est très chiant mais pas exaspérant…

« Oui ça va… juste envie d'aller aux toilettes mais ça va… Au fait James sera un grand joueur de Quiddich ou alors un grand dresseur de dragon. A moins qu'il cherchait à s'opposer au mariage de Blaise et d'Hermione… » Harry rigole. Ron s'approche de nous à pas de loup…

« Alors comme ça se sera James ? » Rien ne reste secret plus d'une heure chez nous c'est pas possible… Rien même pas le prénom de notre fils…

« James ? Et si c'est une fille ? » Pansy s'accroche au bras de Ron comme une huître à son rocher… J'aime plus les fruits de mer à partir de cette image mentale…

« Ce sera un garçon de toute manière… » Voilà un homme qui parle bien… Et je l'aime beaucoup en plus… C'est mon parrain ! « Cette folle de Trelawney, m'a dit que se serait une fille donc c'est un garçon ! Draco, je ne pensais pas que tu l'appellerais James… Bon je vais devoir démissionner de mon poste avant qu'un James à moitié Malfoy et à moitié Potter n'intègre Poudlard… » Même si je sais que c'est de l'humour je n'apprécie que moyennement cette remarque… C'est de sa faute en plus si nous sommes ensemble… Il n'aurait pas laissé mac Go nous coller on serait jamais sortis ensemble… Bref je n'aime pas cette allusion… Il a beau avoir du ressentiment envers James Potter, il pourrait avoir du respect par rapport aux morts mais surtout envers mon fils…

« Je préfère James à Lucius maintenant tout est une question de goût… Personnellement je préfère qu'il porte le prénom de quelqu'un qui est mort par amour à celui de quelqu'un qui tue par conviction… » Harry enserre ma taille pour me faire comprendre que ce que je viens de dire le touche. « Au fait ce ne sera pas la peine démissionner Severus, lorsque notre fils entrera à Poudlard tu auras l'age de partir à la retraite… » Mais non je ne suis pas méchant… Réaliste… « Vous m'excuserez. » Je quitte cette assemblée sous des regards interrogateurs quoi ils ont jamais vus d'hommes enceinte de leur vie ? Bon c'est plutôt rare mais bon quand ça pèse sur la vessie…

§§§

C'est sympa cette réception… On a opté pour un banquet c'est plus simple qu'un gros repas… Ron ne décolle pas du buffet et enfourne à espace régulier des tonnes de nourritures… Heureusement qu'on a tous participé à la préparation… Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas prendre un gramme… Bon d'accord moi c'est logique que je grossisse mais tout de même… L'inconvénient principal c'est que je suis l'attraction du jour je devrais faire payer tout ceux qui veulent toucher mon ventre… Non mais franchement c'est mon corps pas le leur… Et toutes ces femmes qui me tournent autours me demandant si c'est bien Harry le père ou qui veulent tout savoir… Franchement je n'aime pas cet intérêt soudain… Pour me sauver j'ai quand même Fred et George qui viennent parler avec moi, enfin nous… Harry ne me lâche pas d'une semelle… Il doit avoir peur de me perdre au milieu des personnes présentes… C'est pourtant pas dur de me retrouver, je suis le seul blond d'1M90 enceinte jusqu'au yeux…

Blaise vient et s'approche de l'endroit ou je suis assis. « Draco, on va porter les toasts. Tu n'as pas oublié de préparer ton discours » Euh………….. Je suis dans la merde…

« Non, bien sur que non j'ai pas oublié tu me prend pour qui ? Je n'oublie jamais rien… » Juste d'écrire mon discours… Putain je vais dire quoi ? C'est vrai dans toute cette agitation j'ai oublié de préparer mes vœux pour leur mariage…C'est pas de ma faute… Je ne connais pas beaucoup de jeunes qui réussiraient à préparer un mariage, s'occuper de son entreprise, préparer l'arrivée d'un bébé, répondre au courrier des fans de son compagnon, aider les jumeaux à tester leurs nouveautés et bien d'autres choses encore… Je suis Blaise malgré tout, il me conduit auprès d'Hermione et de Ginny, sa témoin… La pauvre ne se décidait pas entre ses deux meilleurs amis donc elle a choisis Ginny, un vrai drame psychologique à plusieurs épisodes… On pourrait en faire un film. Bref Hermione est toujours resplendissante… Je lui avais dit que cette robe lui allait à merveille… Parce qu'en plus je suis allé aider la mariée à choisir sa robe… Automatiquement Ron et Harry nous rejoignent… Je sais qu'ils ont une surprise pour Hermione je ne sais pas quoi…

Les gens nous regardent alors que Blaise frappe son verre avec son alliance, c'est un buffet on a pas de couverts… Je crois que c'est moi qui commence… Bon allé, improvisation… J'en suis capable… Je suis capable de tout faire… Je ne suis pas trouillard… Non pas du tout je suis un valeureux serpentard… Non c'est les gryffondors qui sont valeureux moi je suis un serpentard et eux se défilent tant qu'ils le peuvent… Et merde là je peux pas… Bon ouvre ta bouche et dit quelque chose…

« En tant que témoin du marié je me dois de prendre la parole… Non je ne serais pas trop long… Je vous le promets… Bon je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi » C'est dommage ça m'arrangerait « Mais de Blaise et Hermione. Ce charmant petit couple n'a pas toujours été si aimant l'un envers l'autre… Que ceux qui étaient à Poudlard avec nous s'en souviennent lorsqu'ils se battaient à la loyale pour avoir la meilleure note mais que Blaise ne battait jamais Hermione… On savait déjà qui gagnerait toujours leurs disputes… Je rigole Blaise ne t'en fait pas tu es déjà gagnant d'être avec elle… » Bon visiblement ça plait… « Lorsqu'ils se sont mis ensemble j'avoue que connaissant Blaise j'avais prévenu Harry qu'on risquait de devoir ramasser Hermione à la petite cuillère, je me trompais et j'en suis heureux… Blaise tu m'as forcé à connaître Hermione et tu avais raison c'est une jeune femme extraordinaire. Ne la laisse jamais s'enfuir… » Bon je vais m'arrêter là je sais plus quoi dire… « Une dernière chose, tout mes vœux de bonheur… » Tout le monde m'applaudis, c'est normal je suis Draco…

Normalement c'est au tour de Ginny. Mais au lieu de sa voix sensuelle (oui je trouve que la plus jeune des Weasley à une voix sensuelle mais mon choix se porte définitivement sur Harry…) J'entends la voix qui hier soir ne disait pas ou très difficilement des mot plus long que deux syllabes et préférait : 'Hum', 'oui' ou 'encore' tien celui là a trois syllabes… Bref Harry a prit la parole…

« Blaise, Hermione tout d'abord félicitation… Ron et moi sommes très heureux de votre mariage comme à peu près tout le monde ici… » Harry s'arrête et me regarde… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ses yeux brûlent d'une lueur étrange… Ron prend la parole…

« Nous avons donc cherché le cadeau qui pourrait vous faire le plus plaisir… Malheureusement, la bibliothèque internationale de sorcellerie ne fait pas hôtel et n'offrait pas pension complète… » Tout le monde éclate de rire, même les mariés…

« On a été déçu de l'apprendre mais bon… On a continué à réfléchir… Et comme on ne se décidait toujours pas et qu'on trouvait qu'une concession mortuaire était trop funeste… » Les gens ont du mal à reprendre leur souffle…

« Que de vous exempter de vaisselle était trop simple… » Même moi je rigole… Il est trop préparé leur discourt j'ai du mal à croire que Ron ai pu écrire cela…

« On a décidé de vous offrir quelque chose de spécial… très spécial… » Ron se retourne vers Hermione et continue la réplique de mon cher et tendre…

« Ne nous étripe pas on sait que t'aime pas ce genre de chose… Mais on ne voyait rien d'autre… » Hermione observe ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle semble inquiète et j'avoue que moi aussi je m'interroge sur leur nouveauté…

« Nous vous offrons deux choses… » Harry et Ron lèvent leur baguettes ensemble et font apparaître, dans un synchronisme parfait, deux boites… Une est plus grande que l'autre… Harry tant la grande à Hermione et Ron la petite à Blaise. Ils ouvrent septiques… De là ou je suis-je ne vois pas ce qui a été offert à Hermione mais je la vois foncer dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis. Par contre je vois très bien ce que Blaise a dans la main… Une clé de voiture… Je veux bien mais on ne sait pas conduire… Blaise observe le dessous du couvercle de la boite il y a une formule… et un mot qui lui indique de sortir dehors… Mon meilleur pote sort en courant. Tout le monde nous regarde interrogatif. Certains suivent le marié, mais moi je me rapproche de la mariée. Elle me sert dans ses bras en me remerciant… Bon je veux bien mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'embrasse…

« Draco, c'est merveilleux… Je vous adore tous… Le droit d'aller faire des recherches au département des mystères mon rêve se réalise… Je pourrais peut-être réussir à guérir Remus comme je lui ai promis… Tu m'aideras, j'espère… Et le bouquet de roses éternelles je sais que c'est ton idée… Merci… » Elle me lâche après que je lui ai répondu que rien n'était trop beau pour elle… Mais là ils ont fait fort… Un passe droit pour le département des mystères… Normalement seul les langues de plombs peuvent y aller… Je n'en reviens pas…

Blaise revient quelques minutes plus tard plus excité que jamais… Il fonce sur Ron et l'embrasse sur la bouche… Y'a-t-il un médicomage dans la salle ? Il s'approche de mon Harry… Blaise si tu ne pose tes lèvres sur ces lèvres je te tue ! Visiblement le regard noir que je lui lance lui fait reprendre ses esprits et il le prend simplement dans ses bras. Il vient vers moi et fait la même chose… Il s'agenouille devant moi et se met à parler à mon ventre…

« Tu sais que tu as de la chance ? Non seulement tu as un oncle extra, moi une tante géniale, Hermione. Mais tes pères sont des mecs trop bien… Je les adore… tu sais qu'on a envie de te voir et je t'emmènerai faire des balades dans ma voiture volante… » Il se relève et prends Hermione dans ses bras…

Bon à la fin de cette journée faudra penser à demander un étage spécial à sainte Mangouste… Le niveau moins 24 celui des fous dangereux et un peu niais à grande contagions. Je crois qu'on y a tous notre place…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes tout le monde s'est calmé enfin façon de parler parce que je vais avoir une explication avec Harry… Une Jaguar noire décapotable et volante… Et blaise veut promener notre fils dedans… Ils sont tous plus tarés les uns que les autres dans cette _'famille'. _Ce qui m'étonne c'est que le frère de Blaise est resté en retrait jusque là… Il ne parle que très peu à son frère et je m'interroge.

Harry s'approche de moi et me tend un verre.

« Jus de fruit… désolé… Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? Tu as l'air songeur depuis tout à l'heure tu regarde le frère de Blaise et tu sembles ailleurs… »

« Je me pose des questions c'est tout… Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Ils ne se parlaient lui et Blaise lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et il veut absolument assister à son mariage… C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas là par plaisir… » En fait ce que je ne veux pas dire à Harry c'est que je sais que c'est un mangemort… Je l'avais surpris à parler d'ordres du lord avec Lucius…

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai demandé à des aurors de venir aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas rassuré en ce moment mais t'en fait pas. Il ne se passera rien il y a une quinzaine d'aurors parmis les invités… Ne pensons pas à ça… M'accorde tu cette danse ? » Lui danser la dernière fois g failli me faire amputer de deux orteils… Je me méfie et il le remarque… « Si ça peut te rassurer, Hermione m'a apprit à danser pour t'inviter à danser ce soir… Elle m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir… » Elle a pas tort en plus ça me fait plaisir… si on danse collé serré ce sera quand même du bout des bras mais bon…

La musique change et passe à un tango. J'adore ce morceau C'est Santa Maria del buen ayre de Gotan Project.

Il me prend dans ses bras et nous avançons vers la piste de danse. Il m'enlace en me disant qu'il sait que j'adore ce morceau… En tout cas je ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione a fait mais il sait enfin danser le tango. Ben oui je ne sais pas pour le reste… Maintenant je sais de quoi ses yeux brûlent depuis tout à l'heure, c'est de passion. Il me désire et je le sais je le sens… Il m'aime je l'aime et sa vie est en moi… c'est le plus important… La musique s'arrête et la lumière ce rallume. Je suis déçu nous étions si bien tous les deux enlacés ainsi…

Non je retire ce que j'ai dit ils amènent la pièce montée… enfin les deux pièces montée… La traditionnelle et ma dernière idée… Une pièce montée en Jelly ! Cette invention m'est venue au moment ou nous passions notre temps libre a goûter es pièces montée j'avais envie de Jelly et voilà le résultat. Une pièce montée avec 25 goûts différends… Un vrai régal…

Hermione se plante devant les gâteaux sont bouquet à la main… « Bon que les couples s'éloignent s'il vous plait je vais lancer mon bouquet… » Un cercle se forme au milieu au commence déjà un affrontement ressemblant à du catch féminin pour une tradition stupide, qui attrapera le bouquet de la mariée…

Et voila qu le bouquet entame un vol plané passe au dessus de la foule de femelles tarées pour atterrir dans les bras de … Minerva Mac Gonnagal. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle dont Albus Dumbledore actuel directeur de Poudlard et vieux fou sénile notoire…

« Tu voies Minerva tu n'as plus de raison de refuser même le bouquet veux que tu accepte ma demande… Ca fait Cinquante ans que nous sommes ensemble on pourrait se marier tout de même… » QUOI ? Mac Go et Dumby ensemble… Brrrrrr… Je vais encore avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit…

« Bien Albus, j'accepte… Mais nous ne nous marierons que si Severus et Remus se marient aussi… » On marche vraiment sur la tête… Je suis dans un asile d'aliénés y'a pas d'autre possibilité… A qu'elle heure passe l'infirmier ? J'ai besoin d'une double dose ce soir … Remus se retourne alors vers la directrice des gryffondors…

« Nous ne vous l'avions pas dit Minerva mais nous avons prévus de nous marier l'année prochaine… » Tout le monde applaudit alors que Trelawney revient d'on ne sait ou… Elle regarde la salle à travers ses lunettes octuples foyers et aperçoit Remus et Severus à s'embrasser…

« Severus ? Vous ? » Elle perd conscience et tombe. NON ! Mais elle est trop conne cette imitation de prof de divination même madame Irma est plus divinatrice qu'elle… Je la haïssais déjà depuis le jour ou elle m'a annoncé que les cannons de Chudley gagnerait un jour la coupe de Quiddich, mais là elle le fait exprès… Si elle avait au moins prit sa boule de cristal elle aurait peut-être vu au travers ma pièce montée en Jelly !

Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitres alors Heureux? Bon nous on a des choses à faire… 

T.A.: "Hermione? Viens ici!"

HG "Oui?"

D.M.: "TU. TU. TU."

TA "Désolé elle se prend pour un téléphone des fois… bref tout ca pour dire tu es pas zentille ze t'aime plus…"

DM: "Tu nous voyais pas au milieu? On sautait plus haut que les autres surtout TA…"

TA: "Désolé je suis célibataire depuis peu… alors un peu à vif…"

DM: "C'est pas grave viens, on va lui caser la gueule…"

TA "Volontiers tu as affûtée la massue..."

Et l'on voit les deux auteurs partir main dans la main casser la gueule à l'ex de TA

Kisouxxxxxx

A très vite

**DM&TA**

PS: **Reviews!** non la massue et la crosse de hockey ne servent pas qu'a faire déco dans le salon... non on ne menace pas nos lecteurs... pas du tout...


	8. douze coups sans Jelly part one

Bonjour bonjour… Comme on dit, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, non ? Ben justement aujourd'hui on a des bonnes nouvelles un bon gros chapitre que dis je un énorme chapitre rien que pour vous lecteurs adorés (ou plutôt adorées…)… Enfin une longue absence impardonnable !

En fait si je vous donne les explications vous ne voudrez pas nous croire… Mais je vais quand même les donner… Histoire que vous essayez de comprendre nos problèmes au combien important… Bref, Après le raté de nos vacances, nous avons eu quelques problèmes… Le parc de Poudlard a été fouillé par des aurors pour essayer de retrouver les personnages enlevés notamment Hermione qui ne payait plus son abonnement à la gazette (l'éditeur c'est inquiété…) Bref nous revoilà partis en fuite… On s'est réfugiés dans le château. Comme on ne réussissait pas à entrer dans la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard (les passages se sont écroulés, merci Harry !) On a décidé de squatter un placard… Dur dur de faire tenir la cage de Graup dans un placard. On est donc parti. On a voyagé quelques temps avant de trouver le lieu idéal… Nous avons trouvé un grand manoir abandonné… Il y avait bien une pancarte 'danger, risque de mort ne pas pénétrer dans cette zone' mais nous avons cru à une blague et nous avions raison… Nous sommes entrés. Draco hurlait des trucs dans sa cage mais on ne l'a pas écouté… (On avait un grand manoir et lui nous criait « Tout mais pas ici… Je ne veux pas revenir dans cette putain de baraque… » On a pas compris…) On a super de la place… Graup s'amuse dans le jardin avec Hagrid. Les autres sont dans une grande pièce, toujours dans leur cage évidement… Ils tentent de fabriquer de quoi s'échapper ça nous amuse… S'ils croient pouvoir nous berner… On s'est échappées de sainte mangouste… On est incollable sur les évasions. Mais ça n'explique pas notre retard incommensurable… En fait DM devait faire ce chapitre et un grand malheur lui est arrivé… N'ayez pas peur elle va bien… en fait notre elfe de maison Ginette aime pas ses vêtements (elle est libre, on achète son silence…) elle n'aime pas le rose Barbie… et elle s'est vengée sur ma DM… Elle lui a fait mal… Malheureusement pour DM je n'étais pas là mais après je me suis vengée… Elle lui a fait un croche-pied dans un virage alors qu'on faisait une course de roller avec Fred et George… Et ma DM adorée c'est scratchée… C'est alors qu'un sombral qui sortait de nulle part (personne ne l'avait vu arriver…) lui a écrasé la main… En plus elle s'est fait mal à la hanche en tombant… J'ai voulu servir d'infirmière mais elle a préféré appeler Pomfresh… Du coup je me suis attelée à l'écriture de ce chapitre, seulement, prise de court je n'y étais pas attendue et j'ai du remuer mes deux neurones pendant des heures avant de réussir à m'en sortir… Enfin là j'y suis arrivée !

Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour terminer une fiction…

**RARS…** (Suite à l'étude du contrat de publication sur ff, je préviens les auteurs. On peut répondre au reviews si on publie un chapitre… Sinon, on ne peut pas…)

Celine.sline-c-line : (lé pas chiant ton identifiant… po du tout)_ Attrape la reviews de 5 page de Céline… _Alors tout d'abord bonjour… Bien que l'envie de te répondre totalement en anglais me passe en tête… (muah muah muah ça c'est mon rire sarcastique…) je ne le ferais pas… Je ne suis pas totalement sadique bien que ma jumelle soit une serpentarde… D'accord l'accueil dans notre maison que dis-je notre manoir, est lugubre… Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute… Ginette n'a pas changé les ampoules… Il est trop con cette Ginette… (Hermione apparaît derrière elle avec une pancarte de la SLEDMTPDKSEF… Pas facile à dire… Sauvons les elfes de maison torturés par des kidnappeuses sadiques et folles…) Bon Tu savais que Ginette était con… Depuis la briquette d'ice tea… Et encore je t'ai sauvée avec mon courage de serdaigle… Il voulais te lancer une bouteille de deux litres d'ice tea puis un verre… Ni une ni deux je lui ai sauté dessus et lui ai enlevé et la bouteille et le verre pour lui donner une briquette… Il te l'a lancé mais je ne savais pas qu'il savait viser…je suis désolé… Est-ce que tu as eu une bosse ? Quoi je vois que tu n'aimes pas la Jelly mais c trop bon pourtant… Va voir son frigo… se met à pleurer… Y'EN A PLUS… (Part faire des courses à la fin de cette réponse…) Et d'abord, Harry il est pas que doué pour attraper le vif, tu aurait lu la suite tu le saurais… Flemmarde… Bref Harry il a mit Draco enceinte alors il est fort… va lire le chapitre 3… tu comprendras… Et nos cerveaux ils sont pas pourri ils sont frelatés… Nuance ! Céline, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais Harry l'est Occupé… Prit et totalement gay… plus gay qu'un phoque… (Lé con cette expression vu qu'on dit les pingouins… bref tu connais pas c'est normal…Prenons tous les transports en commun il parait que ça fait du bien mottons tous dans le petit train, on se glisse l'essieux pour que ça glisse mieux… DSL pour ces propos salace…). Et bien quelle Gryffondor… Sa jumelle passe derrière avec une énorme pancarte _'vive les Serpentard' « _Je te la dépose là au cas où tu en ai besoin… ». Retourne à son écran… Bien à ce que je vois, tu n'es pas une vrai griffy… Peur de notre elfe de maison… No comment… Bon alors pour le rose Barbie dont est vêtu Ginette j'ai une explication… C'est un elfe de maison… et vu que les magasins de vêtements pour elfes sont très peu répandus, on a emprunté des vêtements à Pansy… Au fait… N'oublie pas on doit te faire ton rappel de vaccin ! (Sort de la pièce dans un froissement de cape à la Severus Snape… Reviens une seringue à la main…) C'est quand tu veux…

Crème de moshi : bien rigolé à ta review ! Bon je suis un peu pressée…(y'a plus de Jelly chez nous… Je suis en manque…) Bref nous voici dans un grand manoir…C'est cool… La belle vie… Bon a part le petit accident du à Ginette c'est notre elfe… Il est con et voilà… Va chercher Ginette pour qu'il dise bonjour… « Bonjour » Voilà tu as le bonjour de Ginette maintenant tu peux lire le chapitre… Bon courage !

Serpentis Draco : Merci… Désolé pour le retard…

Just lulu : salut lulu (lol) désolé je me lâche… Essayé de taper sur un clavier en étant morte de rire ? Pas depuis hier soir… euh je crois… Ce n'est pas très facile… Et juste une chose… La massue et la crosse de hockey c'est nous qui nous en servons… Compris ? On ne prête pas… attention, on a une armée de corps de bishos nus pour nous protéger… Se calme… Merci de ta review bonne lecture…

Bibidibabidibou : salagadou la magicadou la bibidibabidibou… bonjour… merci pour la review… bonne lecture… (je fais vite je suis en manque de Jelly !)

Ingrid : moi non plus j'ai plus de Jelly je suis en manque… Se met à trembler en tapant sa review… Un mariage… Met pas le sombral avant la calèche chéri… on verra ca en temps voulu et c'est pas encore aujourd'hui… merci de ta review et bonne lecture.

Amy keira : Voici le prochain chapitre… Bonne lecture et merci

Alicya Potter Black : C'est bon tu es pardonnée mais que ça ne se reproduise plus… Comprit ? Bonne lecture en tout cas…

Onarluca : Quand je vois ton nom je sais que je suis plus très loin de la fin de la rédaction des rars… (Ouf ! lol) Bref merci pour tout vraiment… Sincèrement merci… Tu dois être la revieweuse la plus assidue de tous les auteurs et Bravo… Merci… en plus tu es une des plus rapide…

Vert-emeraude : je devrais dire jolie cœur… Ma chérie d'amour à moi ma sœur d'amour… Ma jumelle yaoi… tu l'as attendu ce chapitre, tu m'as aidé pour un passage… Je t'adore… Et même si je t'ai demandé de lire ma fic tu regrettes pas ? Bon j'ai du boulot ailleurs… Surbookée la serdaigle ! Bisous on se voit très vite !

**Disclamer :** nous ne sommes toujours pas JKR… Heureusement parce que dès la sortie du 6 en français je voudrais fuir loin sinon… (courage c'est demain… nous l'avons lu en anglais…)

**Warning : **Les homophobes font ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre s'ils ont des séquelles… La LCLPSCLG (lutte contre les perso séquestrés contre leur gré) ne peut rien faire contre nous, parce que NOUS avons le pouvoir! Mouhahaha!

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 8 : DOUZE COUPS SANS JELLY… (PART ONE…)**

Dans une chambre miteuse de la taverne aux pieds bancals, dans l'allée des embrumes, quatre personnes semblaient en pleine discussion. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme étaient d'un blond angélique alors que les deux autres hommes avaient les cheveux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune…

« Lucius, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles… » Le blond se redressa sur son fauteuil défoncé par le temps et l'usage.

« J'espère bien… Nous faire prendre le risque de venir à Londres, simplement pour avoir de nos nouvelles, aurait été trop risqué… Qu'aviez vous donc à nous dire Xanthus ? » Xanthus Zabini se redressa légèrement et regarda le terrible Malfoy d'un regard inexpressif.

« C'est à propos de Draco et… » Narcissa Malfoy soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Nous sommes au courant de ce qui va se passer d'ici peu de temps… Ce n'est pas nouveau, tous les journaux en parlent… Notre fils va donner naissance à un bâtard et nous ne pouvons le tolérer, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que Bella ne puisse nous aider, je suis sure qu'elle se serait chargée de ce petit désagrément… » Elle se retourna et fit face à son mari. « Nous sommes prêt à donner ce qu'il nous reste pour éliminer ce problème, en souvenir du Lord évidement… » Le plus jeune regarda Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

« Justement Madame, j'ai des informations qui pourraient vous êtres utile pour cela… Je me suis rapproché de Blaise, je peux donc vous en apprendre davantage sur _eux_… » Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du couple.

« Vraiment ?... »

§§§

« Draco, retourne te reposer ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? Allez retourne dans ta chambre… » Hey, je suis majeur non ? Et même plus le droit de me déplacer comme je le veux chez moi ! Franchement ce n'est pas juste… Je suis tout seul dans ma chambre… C'est nul ! Je m'ennuie…

« J'y vais que si Harry me rejoins ! » Regard exaspéré de la part du meilleur ami de mon chéri… Ben quoi… Je m'ennuie, il est bien lui… Rester allongé sans avoir rien à faire alors que tout le monde prépare la plus grosse soirée sorcière de l'année, c'est pas juste…

Ceci dit, mes huit mois et trois semaines de grossesse font de moi la personne la plus fatigué au monde… Pourtant, aujourd'hui j'ai une forme incroyable… Je n'ai mal nul part si ce n'est un peu au dos, je me sens bien et tant mieux… En plus tout le monde s'est mit à être à mes petits soins depuis le début des vacances de Noël… J'adore…. Je n'ai qu'à bouger le petit doigt et ils m'obéissent… Ce sont mes elfes… enfin au sens figuré, ils ont plus de conversation, sont plus développés, et pour un d'entre eux, super sexy à mes yeux, mais bon…

« Draco, tu es pas raisonnable, ce soir tu vas te plaindre que tu es fatigué et tu vas faire le tête toute la soirée à cause de ça alors va te reposer… Prends un bouquin ; on a besoin d'Harry pour nous aider…»

J'avoue que derrière leur coté petit elfe de maison, que j'adore, se cache un perfide coté maman poule ; et vivre avec cinq mères poules et une sixième, qui débarque à heure régulière, c'est… Comment dire… Tuant ! Je ne vais bientôt plus avoir le droit de penser par moi-même…

En plus j'ai plus rien à lire, j'ai même lu les livres moldus qu'Hermione avait dans sa bibliothèque perso… La télévision ne passe que des films navrant en cette période de fin d'année, un vieux relents de guimauve moldue sur fond de père noël, petits elfes, fées et autres personnages soit disant magiques mal dépeints, par rapport à la réalité… Les elfes du père noël ne sont pas intelligents… Il est pas con le mec, il préfère les elfes de maison à des elfes qui réfléchissent trop… Bref je m'ennuie…

Et pourtant je sais que mon combat est perdu d'avance… Ron ne me laissera pas participer à cette préparation… A vrai dire, je me suis trop fatigué à préparer le mariage de Blaise et d'Hermione, du coup Mac Lean m'a mit en congé maladie… Et c'est là que nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'on n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait que j'allais devoir m'arrêter quelques temps, après la naissance du bébé… Et qu'il allait nous falloir une nounou quand je reprendrai mon travail…

Enfin après trois longues heures de réflexion en _famille_, nous avons décidé de dire à l'entreprise que nous attendions un enfant grâce à une mère porteuse et que j'avais décidé de m'arrêter le temps pour que l'enfant s'habitue à notre maison et notre vie… Pour la ressemblance entre nous deux, on trouvera une idée plus tard… Ce fut dur pour certains de nos collaborateurs de l'accepter, mais toutes les femmes ont craquées… Elles nous trouvaient déjà '_chou_' Harry et moi mais dès que nous avons parlés de bébé, elles sont devenues hystériques et nous vénèrent… Les moldus des êtres incompréhensible pour moi… Enfin je reste le seul directeur de l'entreprise, je prends les décisions de la maison, je délègue un peu plus, c'est tout… Mais en cette période de fête, c'est très calme… Trop calme quelque part…

Enfin calme, tout est relatif… Je ne suis simplement pas dans l'effervescence de la fourmilière qu'est l'entreprise… Les ventes ont plus que décuplés… Les nouveautés se vendent plus vite qu'elles ne sont produites… Les ventes de la Jelly bigoût n'ont jamais atteints ces sommets… Rien que d'y penser ça me donne faim…

Un petit détour par la cuisine s'impose ! Sur mon passage je croise le regard noir de Blaise mais n'y prête aucune attention… Quelque part, c'est le moins contaminé de tous… Il sait que je n'apprécie que peu les remarques… Il s'abstient de me dire de retourner me coucher et je l'en remercie… Malgré tout, je sais qu'il le pense… Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour mes amis seraient des mères poules envers moi…

Bref, je fini tant bien que mal par atteindre la cuisine… Un exploit ! Je me dirige vers le frigo lorsque je ressens la désagréable impression que deux yeux sont posés sur mon dos… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont verts et qu'ils appartiennent à Harry…

« Draco ! » Et ça recommence… J'ai gagné mon pari au moins… C'est bien mon homme et il semble passablement énervé !

« Je sais, je suis debout, je ne devrais pas mais je voulais vous aider… Comme on ne veut pas de moi, je prends à manger et je retourne me coucher… » Pourquoi simplement penser que je suis inutile au fond me coûte autant ? Ce n'est pas que je sois inutile, c'est plutôt que je suis interdit de faire quoique ce soit… C'est pire, les larmes enserrent ma gorge… Saloperies d'hormones… Je suis de nouveau transformé en fontaine…

« Pleure pas amour… » Ce mot me regonfle le cœur à chaque fois… Je suis fleur bleue… Second effet des hormones… Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras… C'est con, mais je me sens tout de suite mieux… « Ce n'est pas qu'on veut pas de toi… Au contraire… On voudrait que tu nous aides, mais c'est pour ton bien qu'on refuse… Pense à toi, pense au bébé… Il ne va plus tarder et tu es de plus en plus fatigué, c'est normal après tout. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop… Si le médicomage t'a ordonné un repos complet, ce n'est pas par hasard… » Je le déteste. Je le déteste parce qu'il a raison, mais ne rien faire me coûte beaucoup… C'est vrai je suis quelqu'un qui aime agir…

« Je peux pas aider juste un peu ? » Histoire de m'occuper… Franchement, je peux préparer des trucs sans me fatiguer…

« Non ! » Putain de gryffondor… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un gryffondor ? Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour tomber amoureux d'Harry… Non, le fait qu'il soit super sexy, super attendrissant, super bon au lit, et d'autres super encore, ne sont pas des raisons… « Prends à manger et retourne te reposer ! Je vais essayer de te rejoindre dès que possible… » Ah ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle… C'est marrant comme ces derniers temps on se découvre différemment lui et moi …

C'est vrai, nous ne faisons plus l'amour à cause du bébé, qui est trop imposant pour nous le permettre, et nous avons créé une nouvelle complicité… Même si j'adorais l'ancienne, nous en apprenons plus sur l'autre en ce moment que jamais… Il sait que j'ai besoin de lui et se donne à moi totalement… Il est mon épaule sur laquelle je peux me reposer, mon cœur et le reste aussi…

Bon, je vais arrêter de tourner midinette parce que je suis un Malfoy et que ça fait un peu tache à la réputation de méchant… Enfin je ne suis pas méchant juste un peu agressif de temps en temps… Et encore… Je suis moi…

« Mais je peux vous aider un peu… Je veux dire par là, que ce n'est pas un ou deux sorts qui vont m'épuiser… Après tout, il reste du travail pour préparer la fête de ce soir… Transformer la cour intérieure en salle de réception, ce n'est pas une tache facile… Et je suis sur que vous avez besoin de mon bon goût en matière de décoration… »

« Draco… » Je n'aime pas quand il prend ce ton là… Je sens déjà les reproches qu'il va me faire… « Ecoute… Ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux de te laisser faire de la magie en ce moment… Mac Lean te l'as dit, non ? Le bébé se développe plus rapidement et puise énormément dans ta force magique, alors faire des sorts n'est pas conseillé… »

« Depuis quand tu suis les conseils des gens ? Il me semble que tu as toujours fait le contraire… » Il se rembrume. Oups, j'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça moi… Il me regarde plus énervé que jamais…

« Depuis que toi, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, toi Draco Lucius Malfoy, qui porte mon enfant ; je veux qu'il ne vous arrive rien… Alors je fais tout pour que tu ne t'en fasses pas, que tu ailles bien, que tu n'ais aucun soucis… C'est peut-être la responsabilité de père qui me pousse agir ainsi, mais mets toi à ma place deux minutes… Je ne me rappelle que très peu de mes parents… Je sais le courage dont a fait preuve mon père pour affronter Voldemort pour me sauver… Alors peut-être que toi, tu trouves que j'en fais trop, que je te surprotège trop, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis le fils de James Potter, celui qui a laissé sa vie pour me faire vivre. Alors excuse moi si je suis prêt à faire de même… » Il me regarde et s'en va… Putain, il y a des jours ou je devrais me taire… Le bébé se réveille et me donne un coup… Je sursaute… Je lui courrais bien après mais je ne peux pas… Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant… J'avance tout de même le plus rapidement que je le peux… Je ne sais pas où il est, mais j'ai quand même ma petite idée…

Je monte les escaliers avec la rapidité d'un veracrasse, et suis content de poser mon pied sur le palier… Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre en face de la notre… J'ouvre, il est là, je me sens soulagé… Il est assis au pied du berceau ses yeux posés dans le vague, observant la neige tomber du plafond magique. Je m'avance à pas de loup et m'assois difficilement à ses cotés… Il sursaute en me voyant.

« Harry, je… » Les mots ne sortent pas, j'ai tellement de belles choses à lui dire, comme le fait que je l'aime mais je me rends compte qu'il va mal… Je me sens sale de ne pas m'en être rendu compte, mais c'est ainsi… Je dois agir mais, que dois je lui dire ? Que tout sera parfait pour nous trois ? Même moi j'en doute… J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il me cache mais je sais que s'il ne me le dit pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison… Nous nous sentons fort, mais nous sommes si fragile l'un et l'autre…

Je me rends compte que le silence s'est installé entre nous… Combien de temps suis-je resté, ma phrase en suspens, je n'en ai aucune idée… « J'ai, je regrette ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour nous, mais ne t'en fait pas, nous allons bien James et moi… » Notre fils me donne un coup de pied comme pour me dire de continuer… Comme pour me dire que si je fais du mal à son père, il ne me le pardonnera jamais… Je prends la main d'Harry et la pose sur mon ventre… Un sourire vient naître discrètement au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il sent James bouger à travers ma peau. « Tu sens ? Il se porte a merveille… Et ne t'inquiète pas autant, nous allons nous en sortir, toi et moi… Je sais que tu es angoissé par l'arrivée du bébé, et moi aussi, il va tout changer à nos vies… Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te garantir que rien ne viendra empêcher notre bonheur, parce que tu ne me croirais pas, ni moi non plus… Mais j'ai l'espoir que tout se passe bien pour nous… » Je prends le visage d'Harry en coupe pour qu'il me regarde. « Je t'aime, rien ne changera cela. Je suis là pour toi, parles moi. Que se passe t'il ? » Il détourne le visage. Sa main qui était jusqu'alors posée sur mon ventre rejoint son visage. Il enlève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux… « Harry… » Ma voie se meure dans un murmure, je me sens mal… Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Qu'est ce que je deviendrais ?

« Draco, je… » Ses épaules sont prises d'un spasme. « J'ai peur… Si tu savais comme j'ai peur… » Je ne vois pas son visage mais je sais qu'il pleure. Ca me fait mal de savoir qu'il pleure, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit dehors que dedans… « J'ai peur de l'avenir plus que jamais. J'ai peur de vous perdre. J'ai peur des mangemorts qui sont encore en liberté, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à vous deux et j'ai si peur… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie… » Ses sanglots redoublent et il s'arrête de parler… Je le prends dans mes bras, et le console du mieux que je peux…

Ce que je peux être con parfois… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte un seul instant qu'Harry, mon Harry était terrorisé… Je viens de réaliser seulement maintenant que le bébé et moi sommes sa seule famille, et je crois qu'il a aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Je suis un idiot d'homme enceint, tellement centré sur mon gros ventre, que j'en oublie qu'on est deux dans l'histoire… Sans Harry, je ne suis rien. Moi aussi, je me mets à pleurer. Harry s'arrête alors…

« Regardes nous… On pleure comme jamais nous n'avons pleurés… Nous ne devrions pas, nous avons le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse nous faire, qui va pas tarder à arriver… » Il me regarde d'un regard de braise, je peux ressentir tous ces sentiments pour moi… C'est magique. Je l'embrasse alors comme jamais je ne l'ai embrassé… J'y mets tout mon désir, ma passion pour lui, et bien sûr, mon amour…

« Hum hum… » Qui vient encore nous emmerder, moi j'en ai marre, on a pas deux minutes de répit dans cette maison… « Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais on a besoin de toi Harry… » Je lance un regard noir à Madame Hermione Granger. Elle ne semble pas s'en offusquer… « Draco, je te l'empreinte juste quelques minutes, une demi heure tout au plus, et je te le rends après ! En attendant, tu devrais… » Laisser moi deviner la fin de cette phrase…

« Me reposer ? » Harry me lance un regard désespéré… Ben quoi je ne suis pas en sucre…

Il se relève puis m'aide…. Je finis par céder et vais m'allonger… J'ai beau dire, je suis bien mieux dans mon lit qu'ailleurs…

J'allume la télévision qu'Harry a achetée pour notre chambre et regarde un film de Noël… Y'a pas à dire, ils sont tous aussi niais…

§§§

Je finis par m'endormir, et ne me réveille que, lorsque je sens deux lèvres douces se poser sur les miennes. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et me trouve face à un regard vert. Tout est normal… Je me serais inquiété, s'il avait été d'une autre couleur, mais il est vert donc…

Bon, je me réveille, je suis donc dans un imbroglio de pensées incongrues et c'est comme ça…

Il s'allonge à mes cotés… J'essaye de bouger, mais je m'en sens incapable… J'ai de plus en plus mal au dos… C'est normal vu le poids que j'ai pris… Il fini par m'entourer de ses bras…

J'adore être dans ses bras, je me sens invulnérable… Invincible, indestructible… Il est mon super héros… Je suis pathétique au réveil, c'est horrible…

« Draco, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, ils sont venus livrer ta commande de Jelly. D'ailleurs, ton secrétaire voulait discuter avec nous… C'est moi qui aie ouvert… Il est entré… J'avais un peu peur avec le jeu d'échec que nous ont offert Fred et George. » Je lui coupe la parole.

« C'est normal, il siffle tout les mecs et insulte les filles qui passent devant… sans compter que j'ai déjà surpris les rois en pleine activité censurable… » Il me regarde surpris…

« Les rois aussi ? J'avais surpris les cavaliers dans un truc à quatre et les reines qui bavaient devant ce spectacle… Bref revenons en à ton secrétaire… J'ai une grande nouvelle, c'est un sorcier… »

« QUOI ? » C'est sorti avant que je le pense… là, je suis assis dans le lit. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais bougé… Je me rallonge.

« Tu as bien entendu, c'est un sorcier… Il n'osait pas te le dire… Evidement, il sait pour le bébé mais ne dira rien au sein de l'entreprise… Je l'ai invité pour ce soir… Au fait, il est pas mal, je trouve… » Tu ne t'en sortiras pas monsieur Potter… Personne, je dis bien Personne n'est pas mal… Il n'y a que moi que tu dois trouver beau, splendide, appétissant, sexy et d'autres encore… Que moi tu entends ? Muah muah muah… Je suis le diable… Bon, je sais bien qu'il n'a rien entendu, il ne lit pas mes pensées… Est-ce qu'il les lit ? Il se reprend. « Mais beaucoup moins que toi… Lui, il est pas mal, toi tu es plus que ça… Tu es miam…. Je te dévorerais bien… » Ça je préfère…

Je sursaute… James est déchaîné aujourd'hui… Je ne l'ai jamais senti autant qu'aujourd'hui… Il doit commencer à se sentir à l'étroit…

-_Toc toc toc_- On frappe à la porte, Harry fait un mouvement de poignet et débloque la porte. Pansy entre.

« Je venais juste vous dire de vous préparer. Tout est prêt, les invités ne vont plus tarder maintenant et… » Elle retient un haut le cœur « Je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ? » Harry se lève et lui ouvre le passage.

Elle doit nous couver quelque chose, elle n'arrête pas de vomir depuis deux jours… Elle a pourtant l'air d'aller très bien… Elle doit avoir une gastro-entérite, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Faut dire qu'elle mange n'importe quoi, et ne supporte plus de nous voir manger… Comme moi quand…

Non, ce n'est pas possible… NON ! Bon, je dois absolument lui parler très vite… Harry reviens et me fait signe qu'elle vomit encore… Il m'aide à me lever… Gentil Harry… Je lui gratterais bien le dessus de la tête… Ce ne serait pas bien vu non ?

Je suis pire que le bibendum Michelin… (Je vais définitivement arrêter de regarder la télévision moldue… Je me mets à retenir leurs publicités !) Me lever devient un vrai sport, très physique… Une fois debout, j'avance vers la salle d'eau et ouvre la porte.

Elle est au dessus du lavabo et se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Elle pleure.

Je fais quoi moi ? Je ne sais pas consoler les gens… Allé Draco un petit élan poufsoufflien… J'en ai des frissons… Rester digne même dans les moments les plus difficiles à gérer… Bon agir comme un Poufsouffle hors de question même si c'est une… amie. Quoi j'ai pensé ça ? Pansy Parkinson, mon pire cauchemar, devenir une amie, au secours ! J'ai viré Poufsouffle c'est officiel… Excusez moi Salazar…

Je la prends dans mes bras… Pulsion, je crois. Elle me serre et ses sanglots redoublent…

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je me suis rendu compte que tu es malade depuis quelques jours… Je suis là si tu veux parler…Mais j'ai une petite idée, tu ne serais pas enceinte, par hasard ? » Elle se calme et m'observe quelques instant… Elle pose sa main sur mon ventre énorme, James prend encore ma vessie pour un cognard. Elle le sent bouger et un sourire invisible vient éclairer son visage bouffi par les larmes… Oui, un sourire invisible… Ceux là, on ne les voit pas sur le visage mais dans les yeux… Ils sont très précieux.

« Draco, je vais lui dire comment ? Ce n'est pas prévu et je… Je dois lui dire quoi ? » Bon je suis passé par là… Je la comprends… On en fait tout un plat puis on se lance et tout va bien… Enfin parfois ça se passe mal, mais je fais confiance à Ron… Il ne lui fera pas de mal… Sinon Blaise se chargera de lui en premier parce que je ne peux actuellement pas ; puis dès que James sera né, je me chargerai de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il cri pitié ou qu'il cri _'Draco est le maître du monde'_…

« Ron est un gryffondor, alors explique lui avec des mots simple… Méfie toi de la réaction et prévois un fauteuil à cause du choc… Ne t'en fait pas, il t'aime, il sera heureux… Ils sont fiers mais ont un grand cœur, nos gryffondors… » Je repense au moment où je l'ai annoncé à Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment évident… J'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction, mais il l'a bien pris et même plus que ça… Après s'être évanoui, il m'a prit dans ses bras, nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant des heures, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire des mots d'amour… C'était magique… Normal pour des sorciers… J'aurais voulu capturer les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux… Mais je sais que je vais les revoir d'ici peu…

Elle me regarde un peu perdue… « Je suis un peu perdue en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… Je… » Putain, je suis trop fort pour deviner l'état d'esprit des gens !

« Dis lui et tu verras que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux… Je suis là, si tu veux parler… Je suis déjà passé par là… Je te soutiendrais Pansy… Mais là, je vais avoir besoin de la salle de bain vois tu… » Je passe d'un pied sur l'autre… Elle me serre une dernière fois, et s'éloigne…

« Merci Draco. » Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Je l'entends serrer Harry dans ses bras et lui dire combien je suis merveilleux… Vont-ils arrêter un jour ? Je vais finir par le croire même si je le sais déjà…

Bon je vais commencer par soulager mon envie pressente puis je vais me laver…

Je fais couler l'eau du bain et « HARRY ! »… Comment faire venir un gryffondor ? Il se précipite dans la salle d'eau, affolé par le hurlement que je viens de lancer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? » Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus vite…

« Tu peux réessayer encore plus rapidement ? » Il me lance un regard noir, enfin vert énervé…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je sens la petite pointe acerbe d'il y a deux ans… Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre… Quelque part j'aimais nos chamailleries, notre petite guerre même si j'aime beaucoup plus notre relation actuelle…

« Je viens de voir une araignée… » Regard énervé, terriblement noir mais en fait vert… « Je plaisante. Je voulais me laver, tu m'aides ? » Oui, c'est honteux mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour me laver… J'ai un énorme ballon au milieu du ventre qui bloque tout mes mouvements. Il se radoucit…

« Bien sûr… Viens là que je t'aide à te déshabiller… » Bon ça a des avantages ceci dit… Il m'ôte mes vêtements avec un regard prédateur qui me ferait fondre si j'étais dans l'humeur d'une activité scrapuleuse… Mais bon en ce moment, ce n'est pas ça… Dommage ! Je m'assois nu sur le rebord de la baignoire qui a d'ailleurs la taille d'une piscine. Et je le regarde se dévêtir à son tour.

Pourquoi ces fichus hormones me bloque mes envies de sexe ? On a 18 ans, on devrait le faire en permanence… Je suis désolé Harry, tu devras encore faire des travaux manuels jusqu'à ce que je sois libéré de ce poids…

Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau et il me rejoint. J'adore cette sensation de l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon ancien corps… Mon dos me fait moins mal et c'est si agréable.

Nous restons quelques temps dans l'eau, il me lave et je fais de même avec lui. C'est sensuel et agréable. Nous échangeons quelques baisers et nous enlaçons tendrement. J'adore… Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, et nous sortons de l'eau pour finir de nous préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous descendons les escaliers et arrivons dans le salon, main dans la main. Ils sont déjà tous assis à attendre les invités. Nous serons beaucoup et j'en suis très content.

Blaise me regarde et je sens son trouble. Pansy est assise et regarde dans le vague. Au vu de la tête de Ron, il ne sait rien… Comme d'habitude. Harry me fait asseoir dans un fauteuil après que Ron se soit levé. L'ambiance est étrange, tout le monde semble à cran…

Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien me cacher ? Blaise rompt le silence.

« Harry, je peux te parler seul à seul ? » Je m'inquiète pourquoi Blaise veut lui parler en privé ? Vu le ton ce n'est pas n'importe quoi… Harry acquiesce et ils sortent de la pièce direction le couloir. Ils ferment la porte. Hermione les suit du regard et soupire… Qu'est ce qu'on me cache ? Franchement qu'est ce qu'ils ont à vouloir me protéger ? Au bout de quelques instants, j'entends la douce voix de mon Harry qui résonne même à travers la porte. James, qui n'avait jamais autant remué, se calme et ne bouge plus, c'est à peine si je le sens… Je suis inquiet.

**« Quoi ?** **Mais, Je te l'avais dit… Ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais aussi… Tu te démerdes… Mais si ils apprennent ça on… »** La voix d'Harry baisse. Je ne les entends plus. Puis je l'entends de nouveau. **« Ne pas m'énerver ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Met toi à ma place Blaise… Tu ne serais pas énervé d'apprendre ça ? Débrouille toi mais je ne veux aucun problème dans les jours à venir… Et encore moins ce soir… »**

Harry revient quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et sa tempe bas au rythme effréné de son cœur. Il regarde Hermione. Elle lui fait un sourire faible. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde. « Excusez moi je dois me calmer… » Ils sort en claquant la porte.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il est énervé ? C'est qui _Ils_ ? Pourquoi on ne l'écoute pas ? Moi je l'écoute… Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry ? Je ne comprends rien et dans ces cas là rien ne vaut l'utilisation d'un des vieux préceptes de mon père… L'intimidation…

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » Ma voix, calme et distante, les fait sursauter. Je sur articule chaque syllabe faisant claquer les consonnes comme jamais. J'utilise un ton froid celui qui terrorisait les première années… Ma voix résonne à travers la pièce. « Que ce soit clair, j'attends peut-être un enfant mais je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle… Qu'est ce qu'on me cache ? » Hermione me regarde, elle semble épuisée, lessivée. Elle va pour dire quelque mais c'est Blaise qui répond.

« Rien qui ne te concerne Draco. N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, tu sais que ça ne marche pas … Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur en parlant ainsi. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. » Il prend la main d'Hermione. « C'est entre Harry, Hermione et moi… C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. » Je n'ai jamais vu mon meilleur ami comme ça… Il ne m'a jamais parlé aussi méchamment… Je me lève, il me regarde. « Draco, rassieds toi et reste là. Harry reviendra seul… » En plus, il veut me faire la morale… Je ne me suis jamais engueulé avec lui, mais ça peut commencer ce soir. Qu'est ce qui est pire qu'un serpentard énervé ? Deux serpentard énervés !

« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Encore moins toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry était si remonté mais je compte bien le savoir ! Alors je suis prêt à me battre avec toi s'il le faut, pour que tu me laisses rejoindre mon compagnon ! » J'avance vers la porte et monte l'escalier…

Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de marche ? Il faut que je me calme aussi… Pour le bébé… Des milliards de questions me viennent à l'esprit… Pourquoi Harry est si énervé ? Pourquoi il me ment ? Pourquoi Blaise me ment ? Pourquoi Hermione fuit mon regard ? Pourquoi Bobby Ewing revient miraculeusement une saison après sa mort ? _(TA : 'Draco, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions con…' Draco : 'C'est toi qui note mes répliques alors est con…' TA : 'Je t'écoute pas…Nananananère' part en chantant, 'Poudlard ton univers impitoyableeeuuuuh !')_

J'ai le pressentiment qu'il n'est pas dans la nursery. Je me rends dans notre chambre et le trouve assis par terre, à feuilleter l'album photo de ses parents. Je soupire. Il doit vraiment être mal… Je me poste à coté de lui. La terre est trop basse pour que je m'asseye.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien qui ne t'intéresse vraiment, Amour… » Putain, je vais m'énerver… Respire, tu ne dois pas t'énerver… Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Pense à la neige qui volette dehors, c'est calmant, ça change… Saleté de journée…

« Tout ce qui peut te toucher de prés ou de loin m'intéresse… Alors ? » Il me regarde et baisse la tête. Il regarde une photo qui date de Poudlard. Ils sont en septième année, ça doit se passer après les Aspics. James et Sirius portent Lily pour la jeter dans le lac, elle se débat mais ils réussissent. Je sais que mon amour aurait voulu connaître ce coté de ses parents, enfin les connaître tout court. Je ne sais pas si les problèmes, dont il a pu parler, sont en lien avec les mangemorts qui rodent encore, où à ce deuil qu'il ne pourra jamais faire… Il ne les a pas vraiment connu après tout… Il tourne les pages et regarde une photo de sa mère qui doit probablement être aussi grosse voire plus que moi. Son père sourit aux éclats alors qu'il décore la petite chambre d'enfant, il a de la peinture partout. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué avant leur mal-être à tous, mais en premier lieu celui d'Harry.

« Draco, tu crois que mes parents étaient heureux ? » Bon je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… « Avec les problèmes qu'ils ont eu, tu crois qu'ils s'en sortaient ? » J'ai envie de pleurer tellement il est resté un enfant malgré tout…Une partie de lui n'a pas grandi, et est resté avec Lily et James (senior)…

« Je crois qu'il étaient heureux ; Harry. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont eu des coups durs, mais que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les faisait s'en sortir… » J'ai la désagréable impression de parler de nous… Il ferme l'album, le remet à sa place, et me prend dans ses bras…

« Merci, tu as su exactement quoi me dire… Je t'aime… » Quoi ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Ça a parfois du bon d'écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry. » Il me serre les mains.

« On descend ? Les invités vont arriver… » Belle pirouette Harry ! Il a réussi à ne pas me dire ce qu'il se passait ! Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, je réussirais à lui faire cracher le morceau… Mais avant je vais aller aux toilettes moi… Ce n'est pas drôle. Il s'appuie sur ma vessie…

Harry m'attend puis nous descendons.

§§§

Nous arrivons dans le couloir lorsque j'entends un rire cristallin. Je le reconnais parfaitement c'est celui de… « Luna ! » Elle se retourne et me saute dans les bras… Harry me lâche et rejoint d'autres invités après avoir embrassé Luna.

« Draco, tu es… » Un homme ! Enceint ? Un homme enceint ? Et…

« Enorme ? » Seule un hippopophant peut être plus gros que moi… et encore…

« Splendide, idiot… » Bon Luna est une sœur pour moi… En fait, nous avons fait équipe lors de la dernière bataille, elle m'a sauvée la vie. Ça nous a beaucoup rapproché… Quoiqu'on puisse dire d'elle, elle est formidable. Elle n'a pas pu venir au mariage ce qu'il fait qu'elle ne m'a pas vu depuis la rentrée, donc depuis que le bébé se voit vraiment. « Alors raconte moi ça te fait quoi de devenir papa ? » Bonne question, je suis terrorisé… Y'a pas d'autre mots… Heureux mais terrorisé… Il va falloir qu'il sorte… Et même si Mac Lean m'a rassuré sur comment il allait sortir de là, je n'en mène pas large…

« Tu te souviens quand on a croisé mon père sur le champ de bataille ? Quand il a tenté de me tuer… Ben j'avais moins peur ! Mais je suis super heureux quand même. C'est étrange… » Elle me regarde un peu gênée.

« Comme l'atmosphère qui flotte ici… C'est tendu. Je croyais que cette maison était un havre de paix… Tu m'aurais caché des choses depuis ta dernière lettre ? » Ouh là, je vais me faire tuer, je n'ai pas répondu à son dernier courrier…Mais faut dire que j'ai a tête ailleurs ces temps ci…

« Non, je ne t'ai rien caché. Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ici ! Ils me couvent… C'est tuant. Je peux juste te dire qu'Harry n'arrête pas de craquer depuis ce matin, et que Blaise et lui se sont engueulés tout à l'heure, ensuite je me suis énervé contre les autres parce qu'is voulaient pas dire la raison de l'engueulade… Enfin, je le saurais de toute manière… » Elle sourit. J'adore son sourire… Je l'adore tout court… D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que nous n'avons pas encore annoncé qui serait les parrain et marraine de James… Ma logique n'est pas compréhensible mais bon…

« Tu réussis toujours à faire craquer Harry pour savoir ce que tu veux, de toute manière… » Le sous entendu de cette remarque me fait rougir… Elle sort un papier de sa poche et raye une phrase…

« C'est quoi ? » Je suis trop curieux…

« La liste de ce que je voudrais faire avant de mourir… Et là je viens de réussir à te faire rougir alors je raye… » Luna always be Luna… Elle est un peu loufoque, mais elle est d'une qualité rare… Je crois que le choixpeau a eu le plus grand des dilemmes pour la placer dans une maison… Elle est intelligente, impulsive et courageuse. Elle est aussi altruiste, et déterminée… Son caractère correspondait à toutes les maisons en fait… Elle est à Serdaigle mais aurait fait une excellente Serpentarde…

-Ding dong- On sonne à la porte… C'est bizarre, on n'a pas invité de Moldus… Qu'est ce qu'un moldu pourrait faire à une soirée sorcière de toute manière ? A part peut-être avoir une crise cardiaque ou mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Etant donné que je suis le plus prêt de la porte, je vais ouvrir… Après avoir bien évidement regardé dans l'œilleton de la porte… C'est mon secrétaire particulier… J'ouvre.

« Bonsoir Ed » Il me regarde des pieds à la tête… C'est bon, je sais que je suis énorme et pas au mieux de mon charme, qu'actuellement je ne donnerais chaud à aucune fille ni aucun gay, mais quand même c'est une raison pour me dévisager ?

« Bon… Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy. » Si en plus, il se met à bégayer… franchement, il est plus loquace au travail…

« Entre… Je t'en pris… » Il fait trois pas et entre dans le couloir… « Alors comme ça tu es un sorcier… Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Effectivement monsieur, je ne vous ai rien dit… J'aurais dû depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas facile… Si je puis me permettre, C'est étrange de vous voir ainsi lorsque vous venez au travail vous ne paraissez pas… » Enorme, ventripotent, avoir du mal à vous déplacer, j'en ai d'autres encore mais je pense que la suite est…

« Enceint ? En fait je fais un sort d'illusion pour masquer au moldu ma situation… Au fait, Arrête de m'appeler Monsieur, ce soir, ce sera Draco ! Et par pitié tutoie moi… Bon excuse moi mais je dois aller saluer du monde… Fait connaissance, toutes les personnes, ici ce soir, sont de sorciers donc… » Il me regarde m'en aller… Ce que je n'aime pas me sentir reluqué !

Encore une fois mes sauveurs sont Fred et George… D'ailleurs pourquoi dit on toujours Fred et George et non pas Georges et Fred… Enfin les jumeaux viennent vers moi… Je ne marche pas à la vitesse normale donc il est plus rapide qu'ils viennent, plutôt que moi je les rejoigne…

« Draco. »

« Bonsoir » C'est marrant l'un commence et l'autre fini les phrases… Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont qu'un.

« Salut vous deux… Ça va ? » Ils me regardent. Y'en a marre qu'ils me regardent tous franchement, j'ai des boutons sur le nez…

« Nous très bien, mais tu serais mieux assis… » NON ! J'avais complètement oublié, c'est les fils de Molly donc ce sont des contaminés par le syndrome… Bon c'est vrai que je commence à fatiguer… Une petite pose, assis, me fera du bien…

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? » Je n'aime pas être assis lorsque tout le monde est debout… J'ai l'impression d'être inférieur aux autres et ça je ne le supporte pas…

« Rien… » C'est quoi cette histoire personne n'a rien à me dire… Tout le monde me protège… Et surtout pourquoi tout le monde à l'air si tendu… C'est la fête de l'année non ? Dans quelques heures ça fera un an que Voldemort n'existe plus, alors par pitié ayez le sourire !

« Non, on t'a vu debout, alors on est venu te faire asseoir… » Je vais finir par les tuer, c'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser en paix deux minutes ? Encore mieux le temps de cette soirée…Ce n'est pas grand-chose ? Les premiers invités rejoignent le jardin qui a été réaménagé pour l'occasion… Des sorts on étés lancés pour que la neige ne tombe pas et pour que nous n'ayons pas froid… Tout le monde semble se mettre à l'aise, c'est bien…

Je vais pour me lever, mais j'en suis incapable… J'ai trop mal au dos pour bouger… James, tu auras un balai pour tes cinq ans si tu laisses papa se lever… Ben quoi faut commencer tôt le chantage… Rien à faire, la douleur me cloue sur place, j'en ai même du mal à respirer… Qui a dit que la grossesse était un moment merveilleux dans la vie… Je peux garantir que ce n'est pas le cas… Heureusement pour moi, Harry me rejoint…

« Dray, quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas ? » Harry est bien le seul qui se mette à genoux pour me parler quand je suis assis… Enfin j'apprécie il se met à ma hauteur… Il est adorable je trouve… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai à tout trouver adorable ? Après la naissance, j'aurais bien besoin d'un exorcisme… Faire sortir la sortir la midinette qui me squatte depuis le début de ma grossesse… Et si c'était James la midinette… Ouh là Draco, arrête de penser ! C'est urgent… Ton fils ne sera pas une midinette… Ce sera un hétéro… Non ! Arrête définitivement de penser, tout de suite !

« Ça va… A chaque fois que je vais pour me lever, j'ai simplement le souffle coupé… Ce n'est rien, j'attends simplement que ton fils me concède de bouger légèrement… » Il soupire…

« Draco, si ça ne va pas, tu vas t'allonger… Je ne veux pas que tu restes, si tu ne te sens pas bien … Ok ? » C'est touchant, il est si inquiet pour moi…

J'entends la musique qui s'élève du jardin… Je dois prendre sur moi… Franchement, je ne veux rien rater de cette soirée… Et c'est là que mon éducation a été utile… Allez, ce n'est pas mission impossible… Je ne m'autodétruirais pas dans cinq secondes…

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête la télévision moldue…

« T'inquiète mon ange, ça va. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me lever c'est tout… Aide moi si tu veux bien, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux… » Un petit regard chien battu, il craque… Je fini enfin à atteindre la station debout.

Il me prend la main et entrelace ses doigts aux miens… Je me sens tout léger… Nous entrons dans le jardin. Il y règne une ambiance bon enfant… Tout le monde discute un verre à la main… Certains dansent. Tout le monde semble s'amuser… Ginny nous rejoint des boissons à la main.

« Voilà enfin notre couple préféré… Je me demandais si tu te sentais bien Drake. On ne te voyait pas arriver… » Et une autre… Combien de personnes seront atteinte du syndrome ? Je devrais les compter pour postuler au livre des records… « Bref je vous ai pris à boire… » Je viens de me rendre compte qu'au cours de mes monologues intérieur, je réussissais à rater des morceaux de conversation… Intéressant… J'entends Harry la remercier et il me conduit à une table pour que je m'asseye…

J'ai l'impression d'être un Yoyo… Je me lève, je m'assois et ainsi de suite… Un yoyo humain…

« Draco, je vais te chercher à manger… Tu dois avoir faim… » Est-ce qu'il me fera faire mon rot après… Le bébé n'est pas encore né, et il me materne… Je me répète un peu je trouve, mais ça me gonfle grave…

Le temps qu'il est parti, j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec quasiment tous les gryffondors que cette terre ai porté… Je suis dans un état pas possible ! La palme de l'énervement revient au duo Lavander Brown et Parvati Patil qui ont presque réussi à me faire pleurer pour qu'elles s'enfuient… Je dois mon salut à Blaise qui les a fait fuir de mon entourage… D'ailleurs son frère n'est pas venu, c'est étonnant…

Harry revenu, je m'attaque à mon assiette comme à peu prêt tout le monde en fait…

La soirée se passe bien… Certains ont bien commencés et sont un peu soûls… A la table d'à coté, Blaise, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Charlie et Ed, mon secrétaire joue à Tequila… Luna les sert et Ginny compte les points… Le but de ce jeu stupide est d'avaler la plus grande quantité de tequila… On sert une rangée de verre, on sale sa main, on lèche le sel, on avale la tequila d'un trait et on mord dans une rondelle de citron… Jeu débile mais très drôle… Enfin quand on y participe, ce n'est pas terrible à voir… Enfin pour le moment… Ils viennent de commencer, ce sera plus rigolo à la septième, huitième tournée quand l'alcool commencera à agir… Enfin le but du jeu étant d'être le dernier debout, on se doute que ce n'est pas d'une hauteur intellectuelle… sans compter que ceux qui arrêtent doivent faire des gages… _(NDTA : les règles peuvent changer suivant les bandes de potes et l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé… Consommez avec Maud et Ration…)_

Je profite de ce moment d'inattention collective pour m'extirper de cette atmosphère… Je dois réfléchir à un moyen de faire parler Harry… J'ai bien une idée mais…

Je rentre dans la maison et me dirige vers une pièce du rez de chaussée… Il ne doit y avoir personne dans le bureau… C'est parfait… La lumière est éteinte, je l'allume d'un Lumos… Horreur…

Je ne vais pas dormir pendant au moins trois jours… Mon parrain…Non je peux pas le penser… Pas eux, ils n'ont pas d'activité… Je ne veux pas le penser… Bref, je surprends mon parrain et Remus entrain de faire des choses… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais être traumatisé… Draco, tu sais parfaitement comment on fait… Sois fort, ferme la porte derrière toi, et dit leur un désolé je vous laisse… Si tu ne réagis pas avant dix ans, ça ne servira à rien… Ceci dit le choc est trop grand, c'est pire que d'imaginer Dumby et Mac Go… Non, je ne dormirais plus pendant trois quatre mois…

« Draco, je… ne… et… » Mon parrain est écarlate et ça ne lui va vraiment pas. Remus ne sait pas où se mettre…

« Non c'est moi… Je vous laisse à vos occupations… Je… Enfin lancez un sort de fermeture la prochaine fois… » Je sors du bureau et rejoint le jardin… C'est officiel je ne bouge plus dans les endroits où il fait nuit, et où il est sensé n'y avoir personne ! Rien que d'y penser…

J'arrive dans le jardin et vois Ed, mon secrétaire debout sur une table… Il a la marque d'une main sur la joue… Lui, il a pas tenu le coup…

« Hum, hum, excusez mio… non moi… Bref j'i euh j'ai un gage à faire… Alors je dois chanter une chanson… Elle doit être dégrisante, euh non grivoise… Alors je vais chanter Dracula de Sttellla… Je vais avoir besoin de vous… faut juste faire wow et ensuite répéter… vous verrez quoi… » En tout cas, il a bien besoin d'une chanson dégrisante…

« Il entre dans ma chambre… »

Tout le monde se met à faire « Wow »

« Par la fenêtre ouverte… »

« Wow »

« Se glisse sous mes draps… »

« Wow »

« Me caresse le ventre… »

« Wow »

« Il me croit endormit …»

« Wow »

« Je ne fait que semblant… »

« Wow »

« Je me tourne vers lui… »

« Wow »

« Il me montre les dents… Dra Dra Dracula » tout le monde se met à reprendre Dracula. Navrant…

« Serre moi dans tes bras cula » Bien sur tout le monde dit cula…

« Reste encore près de moi cula » il se passe exactement la même chose et je m'attends au pire…

« Ne t'en va pas déjà » et là tout le monde sauf Ed dit « Cula… » Ah ah très drôle… sans ironie, c'est bien trouvé n'empêche… Moldu, j'en suis sûr mais pas mal trouvé… Au moins, ça m'a empêché de penser à ce que je viens de voir…

Parfois je me demande s'il ne me manque pas des cases… J'y pensais plus et là j'y repense, parce que justement je me disais que je n'y pensais plus… C'est comme quand on a envie d'aller aux toilettes… On y pense tellement que c'est encore pire, ça omnubile toutes nos pensée jusqu'à ce qu'on craque… D'ailleurs en parlant de toilettes… J'y vais et je reviens…

Dix minutes plus tard, me voilà de retour… Neville a craqué, il doit… faire un truc horrible j'espère qu'il ne réussira pas… Il part à la recherche de je ne sais pas qui, mais vu la fin du gage je ne préfère pas savoir…

Bon tant qu'à assister à leurs bêtises autant être aux premières loges… je m'assois à leur table… Fred et George ont lancés des paris sur qui l'emporterais, je ne préfère pas parier… On ne sait jamais les participants sont quasiment tous des gryffondors donc…

A la tournée suivante Ron s'avoue vaincu… On me propose de lui trouver un gage… Au lieu de gage, je trouve une solution pour Pansy…

« Ron, tu aimes Pansy, non ? » J'espère que sa réponse est oui sinon Ron, je devrais te laminer la face, désolé…

« Euh Pansy ? Oui pourquoi ? » Ils sont vraiment mignon ces gryffondors si naïfs si pures si… faciles à berner…

« Tu vas la voir et… » Salazar, tu vas être fier de moi…

« Et quoi ? » Réponse intelligente en soi non ? Surtout vu la manière de le dire… Je me demande pourquoi Harry l'a choisi comme ami en première année… Je lui proposais la mienne… Enfin s'il avait été mon ami, jamais nous ne nous serions sautés dessus…

« Et tu la demande en mariage… » Heureusement tout le monde a bu donc tout le monde éclate de rire sauf le principal intéressé…

« Mais… Mais… » Son cerveau doit chercher à se mettre en marche malheureusement ce n'est jamais arrivé donc, il faut un long préchauffage…

« Y'a pas de mais il est très bien ce gage… » Fred et George acquiescent… Ron part comme s'il allait mourir… Tout à coup j'entends un cri strident. Je suppose qu'elle a dit oui, le jeu reprend…

Deux trois tours passent, et rien ne se passe… Malheureusement pour Seamus, le quatrième lui ait fatal, et se doit d'abandonner… Ah c'est sur les hauts le cœur, c'est dur… Je sais de quoi je parle…

Fred se dévoue pour le gage… Il est cruel ce Fred… Les jumeaux auraient totalement trouvé leur place à Serpentard mais bon, ils sont trop valeureux donc…

Seamus Finnigan, plus gay qu'un danseur classique qui se promène avec son chihuahua en permanence, doit déclarer sa flamme à une fille… Bien sur, ça aurait été trop facile de le laisser choisir qui… Il doit déclarer sa flamme à Milicent Bullstrode… Mais peut-on considérer que c'est une fille ? Je pencherais pour un croisement entre un pitbull et une guenon, mais ce n'est que mon avis… Il s'en va et revient quelques instants plus tard, couvert de rouge à lèvre rose fushia… Ça a marché… Il a l'air malade… Je le comprends…

Il ne reste plus que Blaise et Charlie en course… Neville a disparu lors de son gage, qui n'est toujours pas réalisé…

Les verres se vident et aucun d'eux ne flanchent… C'est alors que surgit de nulle part Hermione… Elle regarde Blaise et le tire par l'oreille… Elle se place un peu à l'écart de nous… Il revient quelques instants plus tard…

« Désolé je dois abandonner… Félicitation Charlie… » J'avais bien raison… On sait qui tient la baguette dans leur couple… enfin je crois que j'aurais agit exactement comme lui… Hermione le menaçait d'abstinence pendant quelques temps… Ah… Y'a pas a dire, c'est bien d'être avec un mec, on peut parler de Quiddich sans qu'on ne nous fasse de réflexion, on ne peux pas faire abstinence trop longtemps, le désir devient trop fort et l'emporte… Les femmes sont trop têtues… Bon, je le suis aussi mais je craque devant Harry, et son petit cul et ses yeux verts ; et je dévie, ce n'était pas le sujet…

Donc Charlie a gagné… Blaise doit le prendre sur ses épaules et monter jusque dans le grenier et redescendre lui faisant faire le tour de la maison et de chacune des pièces… Bien sûr sans aide de la magie, ce serait trop facile sinon… De toute manière, on a déjà confisqué certaines baguettes…boire ou lancer des sorts, il faut choisir…

Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, j'entends quelqu'un se mettre à chanter… je me retourne…

Et me voici de retour dans la quatrième dimension, alors que Ron et Pansy se trémoussent façon danseur de claquette, enfin hyppopophanteaux dans un magasin de porcelaine serait plus juste vu leur façon de se trémousser ; mon parrain, le si craint et redouté maître des potions de Poudlard, la plus ironique et irascible personne que cette terre est portée (et encore c'est quand il est de bonne humeur), se met à chanter…

Où a-t-on rangé les camisoles de force ? Je vis entouré de fous…

Bref, il est là et nous chante… Je rêve il n'y a pas d'autre solutions, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller en sueur, Harry va me prendre dans ses bras et je me rendrais compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Il chante du Ricky Martin… Il nous chante 'she's living la vida loca'… En tout cas 'la vida loca' c'est moi qui l'ai… (NDTA : la vida loca une vie de fou) Avec toutes les options… Mon parrain chante de l'espagnol en se trémoussant… Et en plus c'est honteux de le penser, mais il chante bien… Une belle voie de baryton… Les mouvements de hanche sont en trop malgré tout…

Je me demande ce qui pourrait se passer de pire encore, que ce cauchemar éveillé que je vis… Ils se croient où ? Ça devait être la soirée de l'année, pas le réveillon du nouvel an de l'étage moins 22 de l'hôpital sainte mangouste… Ils vont bientôt nous amener nos piqûres… Je vais bientôt me mettre à voir de elfes de maison habillés en rose Barbie…

Neville vient vers nous, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Mission accomplie… » Il prend Ginny dans ses bras et lui roue la pelle du siècle… Au moins, je suis au courant de ça… Plus loin, je vois Seamus discuter avec mon secrétaire… Et bien, si on fait agence matrimoniale en plus… On avait déjà casé Ron, voilà qu'on se réussi à caser Seamus…

N'empêche, j'ai toujours mal au dos, moi… Vivement minuit, que je puisse manger mon dessert… De la bonne Jelly… et ensuite je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici, je pense… J'ai trop mal dans le bas du dos…M'allonger me fera du bien… D'ailleurs, il est quelle heure…

Harry s'approche de moi et m'enlace… « Je t'aime… » J'adore ces petites phrases inattendues qui vous font s'envoler le cœur parmis les anges… je devrais en profiter pour savoir s'ils ont un sexe…

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry… Il est quelle heure ? » Il sort sa montre à gousset, que je lui ai offert pour Noël, d'une des poches de sa robe…

« 23H57… On devrait leur dire non ? » J'acquiesce… « **CHERS AMIS, IL EST 23H58… IL RESTE DEUX MINUTES POUR PROFITER DE CETTE ANNEE…** » Je me lève avec son aide. J'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes…

Je me mets à l'embrasser… Autant terminer l'année en beauté non ? Il a un goût de champagne et de tarte au potiron… Il sent délicieusement bon puisqu'il sent mon odeur… Je me demande ce que je serais sans lui… Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, il est là…

« 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 … BONNE ANNEE … » Harry va pour m'embrasser mais je me plie en deux sous la douleur…

Au loin Big-Ben sonne les douze coups de minuit… Je m'assois mais la douleur est là, bien présente… je suis scié en deux… J'ai mal… J'ai peur… J'ai froid… Je suis heureux, mais j'ai peur, si peur…

« Draco ? » La voix d'Harry me fait lever la tête… ses yeux reflètent ma peur autant que la sienne… « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » La douleur s'estompe quelques instants, puis revient…

« Harry, il faut y aller… Il arrive… » Harry se fixe me regarde les yeux dans le vide… Il semble ailleurs…

« Je vais être Papa ? » Il s'évanouit dans un sourire béat, que j'ai déjà pu voir…

Et merde ce n'est pas ce soir que je mangerais de la Jelly, je crois…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre...

Alors?

C'était comment ?

Bon Alors pour clôturer ce chapitre, Severus qui est très chaud ce soir… Va nous interpréter une chanson de son répertoire… «** Le pudding à L'arsenic…** » (Uderzo et Goscinny, Astérix et Cléopâtre)

_« Dans un grand bol de strychnine_

_Délayez de la morphine_

_Faites tiédir à la casserole_

_Un bon verre de pétrole_

_Oh, je vais en mettre deux !_

_Quelques gouttes de ciguë_

_De la bave de sangsue_

_Un scorpion coupé très fin_

_Et un peu de poivre en grains_

_Non !_

_Ah ! Bon..._

_Émiettez votre arsenic_

_Dans un verre de narcotique_

_Deux cuillères de purgatif_

_On fait bouillir à feu vif_

_Oh, je vais en mettre trois_

_Dans un petit plat à part_

_Tiédir du sang de lézard_

_La valeur d'un dé à coudre_

_Et un peu de sucre en poudre_

_Non !_

_Ah ! Bon !_

_Vous versez la mort aux rats_

_Dans du venin de cobra_

_Pour adoucir le mélange_

_Pressez trois quartiers d'orange_

_Oh, je vais en mettre un seul_

_Décorez de fruits confits_

_Moisis dans du vert de gris_

_Tant que votre patte est molle_

_Et un peu de vitriol_

_Non ! Oui !_

_Ah, je savais bien que ça serait bon »_

Merci Séverus…

* * *

Après cet intermede Musical, Vous vous devez de nous laisser une reviews. Allé on se presse !

Bisous à très vite,

**DM&TA**


End file.
